


【瀚冰】论坛体-有没有人一起追剧啊！

by santoulu



Series: 瀚冰相关输出，等一个sci第二季！ [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), 温暖的弦 | Here to Heart (TV), 老师晚上好 | Hello Mr. Right (TV)
Genre: M/M, 奇怪的小人宠物梗, 高智能迷你人类设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santoulu/pseuds/santoulu
Summary: 由瀚冰二人倾情并不会出演的大型跨时空玄幻推理连续剧其实就是沙雕电视剧の直播楼。高瀚宇x季肖冰 · 白羽瞳x展耀 · 沈浩然x高访三对cp无脑撒糖警告
Relationships: 瀚冰 - Relationship, 然访, 瞳耀 - Relationship
Series: 瀚冰相关输出，等一个sci第二季！ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844614
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

有没有人一起追新剧-猫和我-啊  
1L LZ  
哈罗！有人吗！  
我是来安利秋季新剧《破案的猫和我》的，有没有一起追剧的姐妹啊？  
主演是高瀚宇和季肖冰，两个颜和身材都超级能打的小哥哥呜呜呜呜  
目前只在网络平台播出，每周六日更新两集，上周首播现在更到第四集了！

2L  
占坑

3L LZ  
大家千万别被名字劝退也别被第一集吓跑啊，往后看真的很好看的你们信我QAQ  
官方说是个剧情片，我觉得它其实是个悬疑玄幻推理片  
主角一是高演的白羽瞳，sci专案组组长，退役空军，那个胸肌腹肌臀大肌，A到我姨妈倒流！还有一个是季演的展耀，是个高智能迷你人类~因为这个剧背景是在30世纪了，有点科幻元素....同时他也是白羽瞳最好的兄♂弟！sci副组长，心理学专家，我承认我第一集还啥都看不懂的时候就是靠着展耀的美色撑过去的...

4L  
卧槽终于看到有人开猫楼了！狠狠抱柱楼主！

5L  
啥剧，这名字是日剧？等剧透

6L  
港剧吧，我在演员表里看到tvb演员了

7L LZ  
主角瞳耀是以hk为背景的~

8L  
我来了我来了！瞳耀女孩报道！  
第一集我也不太懂，还以为我在看什么同人世界，但我看懂了瞳耀跨越物种？的爱情，嘿嘿嘿

9L  
啊又是腐剧啊？（没有说不好的意思）

10L  
这爆棚的求生欲xswl

11L LZ  
是腐没错...小可爱你要是不喜欢就别看啦，因为第一集就有双男主吻戏惹

12L  
哦？？？？勾起了我的兴趣

13L  
帮楼主一起卖安利！  
这个剧的副cp你们可能想不到，还是高和季俩人演的，是个时空重合的设定，机缘巧合下两个平行世界合并了于是就有了双cp线~  
副cp是霸道总裁【假的】和帅气校草【真的】，巨好嗑的年下啊啊啊！  
笑容逐渐变丨态

14L LZ  
给你们看这个高智能迷你人类展耀的样子！【图片】  
你们看———！他是天使！！！！对、不、对！！  
我语言能力丧失了我是一个只会啊啊啊啊的沙雕了  
虽然小宝贝只有手掌大，白sir每天都是把他揣在口袋里带出去办案的，不过你们放大看这个头身比，就算被这该死的风衣盖住了但还是能看到猫儿的大长腿我疯狂prprprpr想偷猫

15L  
LZ我看你是嫌自己命长【白羽瞳警告】

16L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈在白色儿眼皮下偷猫？朋友我会给你烧香的

17L  
你们怎么没有人点题的！  
这部剧的名字叫破案的猫和我，我是白羽瞳，是老鼠，猫是展耀！这是他们俩给对方起的独一无二的昵称，也只有他们两个可以这么叫彼此哦~

18L  
懂了，所以这部剧其实也可以叫破案的猫和老鼠

19L  
猫和老鼠我tmxs，说你们沙雕真是不让我失望哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

20L  
谢谢姐妹我知道明天wb提问奶糕什么了：白sir英文名叫Jerry吗

21L LZ  
你们歪楼...emmmmmm似乎也没歪？  
不管啦！接着说我的宝贝剧情！感谢13L小可爱提醒副cp，啾咪~  
第一集就是交代了一下瞳耀两个人炫酷吊炸天的办案日常，结尾副cp就出场啦！浅宇精英总裁高访和他的校草奶狗攻沈浩然~虽然他们俩第一集其实只有5分钟不到的戏份但是他们给了我冲会员抢先看第二集的动力！！！！

22L  
我也是啊啊啊啊沈浩然真的很好嗑！在学校时人模人样的，一见到高总整个人都奶里奶气的像只撒娇的狗子  
“高哥...对不起，你要是不喜欢的话以后我就不...我就少给你打电话，行吗？”  
“那个，我也没什么事，就是想提醒你午饭按时吃，少喝点咖啡...那没事，我挂了...”  
沈浩然你快把麻麻的命拿去吧1551

23L  
刚看完第三集来打卡！感觉这剧肯定能火我先占坑嘻嘻  
还在纠结要不要冲会员啊，好心人跟我讲讲第四集剧情呗，好看的话我就氪了

24L LZ  
哦你说第四集，其实也不是特别好看，不过是有然访床戏罢了。笑

25L  
什么？？？？！！！！！！！！！！！YK爸爸我来了！！您要什么卡我都冲！！！！

26L  
我才刚看完第一集啊你们这些杀千刀的！沈浩然踏马的不是个迷你人吗？？？怎么会有床戏！！！！！！他还没有高总jb大吧！！！！！！！！

27L  
一点都不文明！怎么可以直称jb！是小高访~

28L  
....说你们沙雕真是沙雕，你们跟高总的jb比有什么用，他是受！他jb再大也没用！

29L  
那跟哪儿比，沈浩然那个size把他整个人塞进高总菊花里都不用润滑吧

30L LZ  
........  
你们做个人吧！！！！  
你们看第3集的时候没看到伏笔吗？！沈浩然下课之后打电话给高总说头晕啊！你们以为是为什么！因为他要变大了！！！！！

31L  
我真的要为沙雕姐妹们说一句，这不能怪我们看不出来伏笔，要怪只能怪沈校草自己

32L  
nili奶狗平均一分钟撒娇三次，谁知道他是真的头晕还假的

33L  
然哥：我只是想要高总亲亲罢辽

34L  
他头晕高总就献身了啊？？？我他妈还能说什么？高总的精英腹黑人设都化为泡沫了吗，居然被一个还没自己菊花大的给上了？？？？  
果真撒娇狗子最好命，抹泪

35L  
你们品一品第4集37分左右高总那个神态动作啊！还没看的我命令你给我充钱去看！  
太宠了8！！！！！！！！！！

36L  
沈校草太犯规了...  
刚刚变大还很不舒服，明明不会喝酒还帮高总挡酒，这是爱情啊QAQ

37L  
港真如果不是因为白sir在旁边我觉得高总是打算把沈弟弟就地亲死

38L  
高总好攻啊qwq按着人坐下一把搂过来，jdl高总为什么不趁着沈浩然体弱直接上了他！

39L  
因为高总宠

40L  
因为高总懒得动

41L  
...你需要滋醒吗，就算沈浩然他再奶，你也要记得他是ghy演的  
逆了就想想他校服底下的腱子肉

42L  
高瀚宇警告.jpg

43L  
话说还有人记得白sir吗，都是ghy演的你们能不能别这么偏心！

44L LZ  
还有人记得我的猫吗！！！！啊！？？？！  
我看你们是被副cp的糖冲昏了头脑！！！

45L  
这能怪我们吗！是官方往我嘴里塞糖！我因此得了糖尿病有人管吗？！

46L  
俩主角这个双向暗恋......虽然暧昧也挺好嗑的吧，但是他俩也太墨迹了

47L  
就是！白色傻也就算了，我们智商170的展博士怎么也看不透这层透明柜门纸！

48L  
我们晚上睡同一张床，早起喝同一杯牛奶，你手臂上纹了我的名字，我趁你不注意会偷偷亲你的手心。但是我知道，我们只是好兄弟。

49L  
感天动地兄弟情  
点歌，兄弟抱一下

50L  
这礼拜才第四集嘛，我等！  
我倒要看看他们能忍到第几集才互诉衷肠

51L  
我我我刚刚网上冲浪回来，我建议楼里的姐姐们都去看一下ghy小哥哥的wb~

52L  
？？？？？？

53L  
？？？？？！！！！！？！？？！我tm

54L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

55L  
我的妈呀啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

56L  
不是，有没有善良的姐妹转过来看一下啊，我卸载wb十年了

57L LZ  
没有问题等一下我还在手抖！  
高瀚宇KD：给猫儿做饭中【图片】

58L  
有人要滋醒我吗？这个图片是你糕吧？不是白色也不是沈校草吧？？？

59L  
是啊啊啊啊你们看他抖音之前发过的是私服！

60L  
我看他们俩是要搞死cp狗  
季肖冰：一点了还没吃上呢[撇嘴]

61L  
我，我在嗑rps的边缘试......

62L  
试探个瘠薄！先嗑为敬！

63L  
这是营业啊！你们怎么这么容易掉进这种小年轻的温柔陷阱！？

64L  
我不听我不听！这年头懂得营业的演员不多了！

65L  
蒸煮给你喂糖还不吃吗！且嗑且珍惜！

66L  
只要我墙头换得够快！悲伤就追不上我！

67L LZ  
是你们飘了还是猫和老鼠提不动刀了？  
剧才刚四集你们就开始危险发言！就不能等孩子长大了再说吗！

68L  
lz居然就这样接受了猫和老鼠的剧名

69L  
内个，这里是刚看完第二集的萌新......我其实有个疑问，为啥展耀和沈浩然都是高智能迷你人，但是智商差这么多啊

70L  
扎然了

71L  
扎草了

72L  
jdl展博士在学校也是校草好伐

73L LZ  
这个我觉得是伏笔！  
剧设定是说进化中衍生出的人类，但是你看看猫儿的体质，给自己煮个泡面都能把手烫了，上个厕所还能从楼梯上滚下来【可把白色儿心疼坏了！  
沈浩然虽然看上去傻乎乎的，但人家是单纯，并不是傻！你也可以相信他是大智若愚~  
不过沈弟弟变大之后也是身体不太好的样子？会不会他们的身体其实有另外的秘密？

74L  
LZ的意思是......

75L  
我是展耀，在和竹马竹马的白羽瞳去游乐园玩耍时，偶然目睹了黑暗组织的交易现场。沉迷追查真相的我没有注意到身后的袭击，趁我昏迷他们给我喂下了毒药，醒来后我发现我的身体竟然变小了！

76L  
求求你们这群沙雕住手吧！！！！！

77L  
我竟觉得有几分道理？

78L  
Lz怎么连你都睿智了！演员表那里人物介绍，不是写了白氏研发吗！白色儿他捡来的弟弟白驰天才研发的啊！

79L  
确实~ls你怎么这么细心

80L  
↑↑↑↑是你们被美色蒙蔽了双眼↑↑↑↑

81L  
我也很绝望，我也很无奈，可是季老师他真的好好看  
【图片】【图片】【图片】【图片】

82L  
啊这惹人犯罪的男人QAQ

83L  
我感觉展猫在我的心上用力开了一枪，我死了

84L  
真好看呜呜呜我恋爱了

85L  
我喜欢这只小家伙可是我打不过他的饲养员1555551

86L  
83请问你是说展sir的人体描边枪法吗？他打不中你的心脏的别装死了醒醒吧

87L  
敲里吗！我自己往枪口上撞不行吗！

88L  
毕竟猫儿是要老公手把手抱着才能开枪打中十米内不动靶的宝贝

89L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈住口！我们猫猫可是要面子的！

90L  
所以问题又来了，虽然小白他抱着我打靶，但其实我们只是好兄弟？

91L  
你可是太优秀了

92L  
诶不不不等一等，抱着打枪在第几集啊？我看的被剪了？？？

93L  
报告组织抓到一个没充钱的姐妹

94L  
第六集下周预告！！！！

95L  
那这么说展耀也变大咯？

96L  
似乎不太一样诶...看他发蓝光，真的不是什么立体投影吗

97L  
好虐啊！

98L  
不行！我可以单身，但瞳耀必须结婚！

99L  
你们别自嗨了！ghy他又放图了你们发现了吗！

100L  
看起来真的挺好吃，确定是他自己做的？？？

101L  
我还以为你糕只会做水煮鸡胸

102L  
诶嘿我抢到了99楼美滋滋

103L  
jdl你仔细看看这个菜他长得难道不像加了菜和酱油的水煮鸡胸吗

104L  
你抢到99有啥用，我还抢到100了呢，都是单身狗说啥说

105L LZ  
季肖冰 回复 高瀚宇KD：可以，继续努力  
这是好吃的意思？？？

106L  
季老师啊，你演高访没有吸取教训吗！奶狗是不能宠的！他会得寸进尺最后把你吃掉的！

107L  
ghy出来决一死战吧！

108L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈太残忍了有人把ghy做的菜和白羽瞳做的拼在一起了！左边那个没有色没有香没有味！

109L  
然鹅你也闻不到吃不到，jxb说好吃，微笑

110L  
行8，我输了

111L  
嗯？我是瞎了吗？他重发了wb，但这两条不是一模一样吗？

112L  
Ctm的111，我手里举起了火把

113L  
【截图】【截图】  
看他的小尾巴

114L  
行8，我输得很彻底

115L  
男团出身营业起来真要命，帮我直接联系火葬场吧，抢救不了了

116L  
他都自称大爷的铲屎官了，我还能说什么呢

117L  
你也不用发言了，毕竟被叫大爷的那个都没反驳什么

118L  
我是99l，我宣布我把这个幸运数字送给nili瀚冰，祝他们99，我很坚强

119L  
第四集打卡！我我我我我我我终于赶上大部队进度了！这个分集真的太不友好了！卡在然哥的肉体上呜呜呜呜呜我爱他

120L  
dbq我不想笑的，但是妹子你看一下上面几楼你可能又需要补课了

121L  
不过沈浩然真的比白羽瞳瘦，还白，这是怎么做到的

122L  
化妆打光了解一下

123L  
港真你白色儿目前还没脱过呢，这怎么对比

124L  
白色儿的枪套已经很……嗯……

125L  
爬完楼了，我去世了，嫉妒使我质壁分离qwqqqqqq

126L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

127L  
119l妹子：明明，明明是我先

128L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈讲道理先也是人家jxb先，你也不想想拍都拍了两年了

129L  
我才是119！别给我加戏！我很坚强  
一个ghy女友粉倒下了，一个瀚冰女孩站了起来

130L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哎呦我笑得床上打滚

131L  
等一下！！！你们转话题太快了！！！我才想到一个巨大疑点！！！！不是说小可爱是自己进化出来的吗！怎么介绍里有白氏研发啊！

132L  
该不会......

133L  
aaaaaa好虐啊！

134L  
那他岂不就不是人类……

135L LZ  
这么重要的事情你怎么不早说啊！！！！

136L  
你们舔了几十楼还好意思说我吗！！！！！

137L  
不懂不懂，我脑洞哪有编剧大，反正我嗑糖就行了

138L  
这关系到能不能he！！！

139L  
啊啊啊啊啊为森么要我掉进坑里才说这种噩耗！万一最后变成必be的人机恋怎么办！

140L  
不可能！机器人怎么会人体描边！

141L  
........

142L  
你是要笑死我然后继承我的花呗吗

143L  
倒也是个思路……

144L  
？？？？

145L  
你想想展sir的武力值，沈校草的傻劲儿，这要是机器……估计是残次品叭

146L  
……都跟你说了我们沈弟弟是大智若愚！！！！

147L  
确实……这个解题思路很新颖，我居然被这沙雕理由说服了

148L  
好想快点看到下一集啊呜呜呜呜呜一周两集我等到鸡儿都谢了

149L  
跟官博哭诉有用未？

150L  
我反正在导演微博下哭过了5555  
我像个吃不到糖就哭唧唧的小孩子~~

151L  
呕  
顺便148你yhsq卡死了

152L LZ  
姐妹们想要更多糖就去安利一下小糊剧吧，真滴球球了QAQ

153L  
冲鸭！

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

154L  
为什么今天是周日……

155L  
你是想早点看到更新呢，还是想早点上班呢……

156L  
看不到瞳耀谈恋爱的每一天都度日如年！

157L  
那你惨了，我估计下礼拜你也看不到瞳耀谈恋爱

158L  
白羽瞳：我跟展耀是好兄弟，懂？

159L  
行8，我就看您嘴硬到什么时候

160L  
我去导演和平台wb下呼唤每周多更了！希望有用！

161L  
瞳耀女孩，惨

162L  
瀚冰女孩，爽

163L  
？？？？？

164L  
？？？？？？？？？

165L  
？我是穿越了吗，8102年嗑rps都这么理直气壮的吗

166L LZ  
emmmm还是有点内啥……别在楼里公然提了吧

167L  
论坛诶老哥，我又没去蒸煮wb底下跳，我自己爱怎么嗑就怎么嗑！

168L  
165阴阳怪气的，不爱看就别看

169L  
不如我们还是聊剧吧，感觉lz有点尴尬……  
【给她点时间，或许很快她就真香了。

170L LZ  
我看到你括号里的东西了！！！  
我，我应该不会真香的……吧？蒸煮我吃兄弟情

171L  
港真在我这里嗑的就是好兄弟，但在论坛里他们俩就要为了我的快乐搞一下脆皮鸭，嘿嘿

172L  
冒个泡，其实我还没开始看剧，光看你们聊我有点不懂这个迷你人的人设，它用吃饭吗？

173L LZ  
他就是人类啊！吃喝拉撒睡都需要！只不过因为他是手掌大小，所以肯定吃的也是那个size的东西啦~

174L  
他不仅要吃，还要点菜呢

175L  
我就知道又要cue我们展猫了

176L  
小白就这样成为了上得厅堂，下得厨房的好阿sir

177L  
不想当厨子的阿sir不是好老公

178L  
精辟！

179L  
而且不仅会点菜，还会出幺蛾子

180L  
比如西班牙海鲜饭，蟹黄豆腐，水煮鱼

181L  
人干事，我光看着就饿死了

182L  
那么问题来了，白sir究竟有没有做呢

183L  
做了吧，虽然没拍【可能没有经费】

184L  
讲道理白羽瞳会拒绝展耀吗

185L  
讲道理白羽瞳天天拒绝展耀吧？  
毕竟nili猫儿恃宠生娇，胃不好还天天说要吃麻辣烫水煮鱼冰淇淋的

186L  
所以又一次石锤，展耀肯定是人类了，机器人还会有胃病吗

187L LZ  
猫儿在人类群体中都算体弱那类了吧

188L  
所以白色连咖啡都不让他喝……

189L  
白sir每次特写镜头大写的无言以对  
心理活动简直就是：为了猫身体好我应该拒绝他，可是猫一撒娇我就神志不清地答应了，这可怎么办

190L  
白sir莫非还考虑过振夫纲？

191L  
白sir：不敢想不敢想

192L  
又要我滋醒你们吗，你们白sir：瞎说什么，我担心好兄弟罢了

193L  
……我不想讨论瞳耀了

194L  
我要是死了就是被你楼网友气死的

195L  
我就不一样了，我要是死了就是被瀚冰甜死的

196L  
停止危险兄弟情！不如来嗑然访的爱情！

197L  
然访是真的！！！

198L LZ  
然访真的是真的！！！！！

199L  
我用第四集的床戏为证！

200L  
我用ghy的腹肌为证！

201L  
纠正楼上，你应该用沈浩然的腹肌为证

202L  
……有啥区别呢

203L  
区别就是沈浩然的腹肌可以勾引高总且被高总亲，而ghy的腹肌只能让他自拍了

204L  
你怎么就知道ghy的腹肌没有被……

205L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊收声！本前女友粉现瀚冰粉拒绝这个话题！不听不听王八念经

206L  
也没说是女朋友啊，没准是勾引……算了我停止危险发言，让我们来谈谈然访【围笑】

207L  
说到然访我一直有个疑问，他俩怎么搞到一起的？

208L  
不造啊，平行世界合并的时候他俩已经是绑定出现了

209L  
我也想看他们俩初遇！总感觉按照校园小清新的剧本他们应该有一见钟情

210L  
校园小清新？我觉得你怕是误会了

211L  
我们高总拿的可是商战的剧本

212L  
不是等会，怎么就商战了呢？

213L  
？您是2倍速看的剧还是金鱼的记忆啊，高总一个人出镜的每分每秒不都在商战着吗，就连校草打电话过来的前一秒都还在日理万机呢

214L  
dbq我原速也没失忆，我就是嗑cp入魔了而已

215L  
ls我理解你，我也是

216L  
高总穿着他的手工西装坐在办公桌前看合同，这个画面值得永久珍藏，谁在乎他说啥呢……

217L  
本cp狗看着高总办公脑子里都是不能描述的内容

218L  
比如把他压在办公桌上gjsnhikxbeudiul

219L  
高总：你说什么？！【瞪】

220L  
沈浩然：其实我早就想试试你办公室的桌…唔！

221L  
所以此刻是不是该辱骂导演，第四集的分集真的会憋出病的！！！！

222L  
啥意思，合着你们说这么热闹还没真上啊？？

223L  
就是，然哥得活生生憋一个礼拜，太惨了太惨了

224L  
报告组织又抓到一个没充会员的！

225L  
诶！别瞎说！我冲了！我就是等养肥了再看，省得像你们一样等到鸡儿谢

226L  
但同时你也会失去等直播的那种惊喜感觉

227L  
第四集分集就卡在高总把小沈衣服全脱了，然后直接片尾曲，我差点直接去世

228L  
我这是避免风险，万一最后走向be了我就不看了…作为一个成熟的大人我要学会不给自己找意难平…

229L  
切

230L  
我还是劝你们赶紧看起来，毕竟现在查得严，没准哪天小糊剧就被封了呢………到时候哪里还有弹幕陪聊，只能孤独地找资源……下架剧粉哭了

231L  
……

232L  
本来想说我们糊，没事！但是

233L  
想了想我们的尺度……

234L  
有点危险！

235L  
jdl我们难道不是好兄弟尺度吗？

236L  
nili瞳耀揣着明白装糊涂你也装瞎是不是  
主cp就差上床了，副cp下周全垒打之后只差生娃了，你说危不危险

237L  
太危险了！  
居然还要一个礼拜才能全垒！我哭了谁知道！

238L  
港真我都怀疑瞳耀这强行兄弟情是为了过审的牺牲

239L  
竹马竹马这种双向暗恋真的很好吃！

240L  
要是到大结局他们俩还是兄弟情那就真是牺牲了……不过鄙人觉得展博士就快憋不住辽~

241L  
哦？此话何解？

242L  
第一集他俩一起上班，正好听到几个女生聚在一起夸白sir帅，然后展博士马上冷脸，连白sir问他晚上吃什么都不理了

243L  
导演真的懂，还给猫猫切了个特写，眼神要是能杀人那几个女同事怕是已经狗带了

244L  
最后还不是被一顿丰盛的晚餐哄好了

245L  
讲道理人家只是夸你老公帅

246L  
展耀：帅吗，我的

247L  
好好好你的你的，你再不说出口就指不定是谁的咯

248L  
说了你们别给我们展博士加戏，尊重一下钢铁直男2333

249L  
我才是要说你们别做梦了，就算展猫一辈子不开口，白色也不可能跟别人好的

250L  
白羽瞳的占有欲还不够明显吗，就差往展耀身上贴个标签写着mine了

251L  
毕竟是放在胸前口袋里还要拿手心护着的宝贝猫儿~

252L  
摸着良心讲占有欲还是展喵比较强，毕竟是猫！  
nili白色儿主要负责双标宠猫

253L  
小白这个洁癖人设其实就是用来秀恩爱的吧？  
我看展耀吃剩的他也吃，还以为他洁癖好了，结果同事把零食掉在了办公室地上第一时间捡了起来，被小白看到直接罚人家扫厕所，惨！

254L  
猫儿是不一样的

255L  
或许，这就是兄弟情吧

256L  
兄弟如手足，古人诚不我欺

257L  
讲道理王韶赵富怎么就不是兄弟了，人家才是一起出生入死并肩作战过的好吗

258L  
这你要问刚正不阿白羽瞳白sir了  
展耀之前在白sir办公室把咖啡碰洒了，白sir第一反应是什么！

259L  
这题我会！白sir以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势把猫从桌子上托了起来，焦急询问有没有被烫到

260L  
啧啧啧

261L  
“你把咖啡放这里干嘛啊！”  
展喵浑身上下就写着，被偏爱的猫有恃无恐

262L  
你以为我没看剧啊明明是你自己放那的

263L  
猫儿：理不直气也壮

264L  
还不是耗子惯的！

265L  
白sir那个“你没事就好，我错了行了吧”必须入选男友语录

266L  
然后他就凑表脸地叫了马姐来打扫，把展喵放进口袋出去开会了

267L  
双标鼠真是从未令我失望

268L  
说起来，这是第一集他们进警局之后诶，会不会...是猫儿在吃醋那几个女同事说白sir帅于是气的撞翻咖啡？

269L  
你怎么这么优秀？？？？？

270L  
没有更新的第一天，我们已经高倍显微镜抠糖了

271L  
道理我都懂，可为什么最后收拾烂摊子的是我们马姐

272L  
马姐空有傲人身材，可惜上司是咖喱给给

273L  
双标白色自认第二谁敢称第一？！

274L  
可能白妈妈能当第一叭

275L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

276L  
对着猫的白妈妈：哎小耀啊，最近累不累啊，有想吃的菜跟妈妈说，有空回来吃  
对着自己亲儿子：白羽瞳！！！！你又让小耀帮你接电话！你能不能要点脸啊！！！

277L  
能不气吗，麻麻都知道小耀是儿媳了，儿子还不开窍

278L  
不要再好兄弟警告了，我们同个楼里嗑瞳耀的姐妹，还不知道彼此大脑里都是什么不能过审的内容吗

279L  
白麻麻这已经不是双标了，这大概是非物质文化遗产——变脸

280L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊wcnm啊啊啊你们看看wb！

281L LZ  
在我们沙雕的时候导演更博了！以后周一到周五每天都有花絮看！！！！

282L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我靠啊这个花絮！！！！！！我炸成烟花！

283L  
我的氧气瓶呢！！！快点我不楞夫西了！！！！！

284L  
HBSZD！！！！！！！！！

285L  
cnm啊啊啊啊啊逼我下载wb吗有没有姐妹转播啊

286L  
你倒是下个wb啊！！！

287L  
我不想看到饭圈撕逼！！！！！我选择卸载qaq

288L  
确实有道理，你等我转过来

289L LZ  
不用转了，YK爸爸加进剧集合集了，这个这个，多看几次加播放量！【视频链接】

290L  
感谢lz！

291L  
是我瞎了吗，这写着开拍第一天第一场戏，你高坐在镜子前面对着化妆的季老师傻笑什么意思

292L  
因为好看呗

293L  
好看就是一眼都不能少看，眼珠子恨不得黏上去吗

294L  
你糕这饿狼般的眼神

295L  
lz你不说我也会多看几遍的，我看这个剧组就是在要我狗命罢了

296L  
不瞒你说我可能今天都没办法从这个7分钟的花絮里出去了

297L  
沈浩然！！！！！你在干什么！！！！！！

298L  
在抱着高总撒娇罢了

299L  
？？？？？

300L  
woc不是然访.....

301L  
导演已经喊卡了.....

302L  
这他妈是瀚冰啊............................

303L  
高老师牛逼。

304L  
我的妈呀导演这什么危险发言！！！！！！  
“有时候我都怀疑，你们是不是真的啊”

305L  
这个采访是拍完之后的了！！！他们俩究竟都在剧组干了啥！！！啊？！

306L  
请务必让我看到更多的花絮！！！！我跪地求

307L  
画风一转突然沙雕了起来

308L  
哈哈哈哈哈原来小展耀小校草都是绿布拍的啊

309L  
你应该说，原来是分开拍的啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

310L  
白sir你是神经病吗在办公室里一个人无实物表演

311L  
心疼季老师颈椎哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我笑到打嗝

312L  
没办法啊谁让他是小家伙哈哈哈哈，季老师装作头顶上有白羽瞳的样子，实际上在绿布里无实物表演

313L  
季老师这抬头的角度，白羽瞳是奥特曼吧，起码三层楼高

314L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈果然一喊卡他们自己都笑死

315L  
我看了这个花絮不是很心疼自己了，我发现瀚冰比我们更想赶紧变大哈哈哈哈哈哈

316L  
瞳耀好惨呐他们俩形影不离的所以全是一个人孤独的绿幕表演

317L  
高总只要坐在办公室里打电话就行了

318L  
但是GHY一直在绿布里哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

319L  
我哭了，HBSZD，季老师自己的拍完了蹲在旁边给ghy对戏

320L  
然后奶高一溜小跑给他搬了把折椅，我的天呐......

321L LZ  
这是爱情QAQ

322L  
楼主你居然这么快就真香了。。。

323L  
季老师就一直坐在旁边看他的小朋友表演啊QAQQQQQQQQQ

324L  
最开始你高还不好意思，在季老师鼓励欣慰自豪的眼神里演得越来越自然了

325L  
麻麻，这个漂亮哥哥的眼睛里有星星

326L  
323你这个称呼苏到我了，现实里也是年下奶狗啊，哭

327L  
不是故意破坏气氛，但是这张特写我脑子里出现了声音  
“妈妈最大的幸福，就是守护孩子的成长”

328L  
我十分钟没骂你们沙雕你们就变本加厉！！！！！！！

329L  
cnm啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我日，笑到劳资隐形眼镜掉了

330L  
这是啥梗啊，00后等一个科普

331L  
ls掉马了，00后表示看过，阿姨别装了

332L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

333L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我操我真的肚子疼

334L  
你这沙雕！！！！在小孩面前丢我们大人的脸！

335L  
我楼从兄弟情嗑到爱情又嗑到了亲情，有深度，有内涵

336L  
呸！谁要母子亲情！

337L  
姐姐们，求求了，轻点骚！

338L  
你们视频看完了吗就在这里骚！最后那个彩蛋你们看到了吗啊啊啊啊啊

339L  
【ghy：宣传语是吧，你们要剪到预告片里吗？我先来一个白羽瞳的吧，我是sci组长白羽瞳，我在重重迷雾中等你哦！再来一个沈浩然的是吧，我想一下啊。各位同学你们好，我是沈浩然，看完这部剧你们可能会爱上高访，但是不好意思，他是我的。】  
如果你说的是这个的话，我看到了

340L  
...不知为何看到这个我都有点疲惫了

341L  
大概是你高太骚了，我已经麻木了

342L  
jxb：这部剧是一个元素很多的剧，你们可以看到很多种感情，友情、亲情，（笑）还有爱情。  
然后ghy隔空给了个飞吻，我死了

343L  
我死了，再说一遍，我真的死了

344L  
你们快点把妈妈这条老命拿去吧，只要你们能结婚，要什么彩礼妈妈都给！

345L  
我现在发出了导演的声音

346L  
咦，你们是不是真的呀？

347L  
只有我一个人在zqsg地为瞳耀担心吗，为啥白羽瞳的宣传词那么正直啊，很怕他们俩真的给我好兄弟到大结局啊！

348L  
来，阿姨把我的老花镜给你，你看看第5分10秒那里画面右上角，仔细看

349L  
woc................

350L  
阿姨你好记仇哦哈哈哈哈哈

351L  
不能怪我瞎，画面正中间的摄像机吸引了我的全部注意力...  
白色这个公主抱，我真实地嫉妒了qwq

352L  
咋地，你还对ghy有幻想不成？

353L  
我也想抱展猫猫呜呜呜呜你看猫儿的又细又直的大长腿，乖乖地缩在白色怀里啊啊啊啊  
一人血书求白色给机会撸猫

354L  
行8，我不该用正常女孩子的脑回路推测你楼妹子

355L  
呕，我要他抱我干嘛！我是那么娇弱的女子吗！

356L  
你这意思是猫儿娇弱了？啊他确实娇弱hhhh

357L  
公主抱肯定不是兄弟情了啊，我兄弟喝醉了我都是像拖猪一样把他拖回宿舍的[翻个白眼]

358L  
？？？？？？？

359L  
?????????这楼里还有男孩子！

360L  
男孩子不能追剧吗！

361L  
男孩子会看腐剧吗！

362L  
怎么不会！他们那么帅！

363L  
行，阿姨输了，现在的直男操作我已经看不懂了

364L  
好歹我们确认了瞳耀的爱情，比心

365L LZ  
感觉楼里人多了，证明安利不能停啊！

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

366L  
哭了，我还说导演是把钱都花在后期上了吗，怎么毫无宣传

367L  
看了今天的花絮我泪水淹没雷峰塔了

368L  
现在破案了，我就等着看那个燃烧宣传经费的爆炸场面了

369L  
其实本来网剧就没什么经费吧....

370L  
看爆料说投资一共2kw，演员只用了20%

371L  
感谢导演发现了瀚冰两颗星星！

372L  
感谢导演发现了瀚冰两颗钻石！

373L  
感谢投资方没给够钱让导演只能耐心挖掘星星！

374L  
？讲道理这个就不用感谢了！！！

375L  
没钱让人受尽委屈

376L  
所以白羽瞳是导演的本命吧，没钱还给他租兰博基尼

377L  
没看我们导演说了吗，太贵了，就租了一个礼拜，疯狂赶进度把车戏全拍完了

378L  
车♂戏

379L  
难怪上周发的花絮里有展耀变大之后的戏

380L  
本来拍戏也不是按照播出顺序一集一集拍啊姐姐23333

381L  
所以白色是抱着展sir上兰博基尼的吗，嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿

382L  
抱一抱那个抱一抱，抱着我的猫猫上花轿

383L  
太土了，下一个！

384L  
我还要再说一遍，白羽瞳是导演的本命吧，他衣服居然全是租的！！！

385L  
么得法，谁让ghy本人没有一衣柜的白色西装

386L  
而展耀和高访的西装都是季老师的私服吗哈哈哈哈哈哈

387L  
你讲点道理好不好明明是有部分私服2333

388L  
沈浩然的衣服不也有你糕私服吗

389L  
拜托沈浩然目前6集里就两套衣服，还一套是校服，麻麻球球他换衣服吧

390L  
高三狗诶！你还要他在校园里走秀吗！

391L  
你问问你然哥他哪里像个高三狗了，也没看他好好上过几次课，天天校服领口开那么大，动不动就抱着吉他坐在操场上勾引我们好人家的女孩纸

392L  
你懂什么，学霸都是这样的

393L  
你然是学霸吗，我只看出来了他早恋还叛逆

394L  
毕竟沈浩然他身后有浅宇老总撑腰

395L  
这个校服还挺好看der，就是裤子太紧了

396L  
卸下你的粉丝滤镜好吗，太厚了！

397L  
摸着我左边的咪咪说，这校服真的很非主流

398L  
你然哥拎包直接去流星雨剧组打杂都没有违和感8

399L  
就算那是ghy你也不能睁眼说瞎话2333但这个校服真的一看就知道他要早恋了

400L  
难道你们想看真·校服吗，太丑了

401L LZ  
这个衬衫已经算好的了，你要是给搞个普通t恤他胸还不爆出来

402L  
高中生就不能举铁吗！

403L  
哈哈哈哈哈你们清醒点！你们高中时有举铁举到爆奶的同学吗！

404L  
别说爆奶了，他那胳膊宛如被改造了的美队，露出来真的太残忍了，跟他的同学们对比强烈

405L  
你们能不能不要这么肉丨欲！

406L  
是什么遮住了我的眼睛

407L  
是沈浩然的翘臀

408L  
是白sir的爆衫打戏和白裤里的巨咚

409L  
是展喵笔直的大长腿

410L  
是高总本人的杰克苏人设

411L  
呜呜呜呜呜高总真的好理想型啊！怎么就便宜了沈浩然这个早恋分子！

412L  
妈妈问我为什么流眼泪，我说是因为我爱上了一个注定得不到的男人

413L  
你楼真的很迷幻，怎么没人说展喵便宜了白羽瞳那个臭耗子呢

414L  
回答你，因为瞳耀锁了

415L  
没戳，钥匙我吞了

416L  
那然访？

417L  
早恋在你楼没有人权的

418L  
明明是沈浩然在你楼没有人权8

419L  
谁让他不换衣服

420L  
谁让他动不动就撒娇

421L  
谁让他几通电话就拿下了最苏高总5555

422L  
我算是看出来了你们就是嫉妒

423L  
谁让他们这么甜，我们瞳耀到现在连个正经牵手都没有，他都快长驱直入了

424L  
你无情你无耻你无理取闹，这能怪我们副cp吗

425L  
一礼拜没有对你们好兄弟警告你们又飘了是不是

426L  
那我还能怪谁呢，只能笑着活下去

427L LZ  
朋友们要我提醒你们吗，还有27分钟nili季老师就要直播了

428L  
我这个机智的小女孩早就安排上了手机刷弹幕电脑刷论坛pad看美颜了

429L  
我哭了，还在上课的时差女孩只能看你们文字直播辽

430L  
放心吧，组织是不会漏掉一点点糖渣的！

431L  
你季老师有录屏吗，没有的话我录？

432L  
我估计没有……姐姐拜托你了！

433L  
毕竟还是没有工作室没有后援会的老透明

434L  
说谁老呢！ghy警告一次

435L  
冰冰妈妈来啦！

436L  
神他妈冰冰你这个称呼季老师看到估计是要打人的

437L  
aaaaaaaaaaa居然是剧组直播啊！！！

438L  
他们庆祝播放量破五千万聚餐！！！！！

439L  
这个剧组氛围是真的好呜呜呜呜呜我也想吃烤肉

440L  
不知道为啥总感觉少两个人似的

441L  
我懂！我总觉得瞳耀然访是四个人！

442L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈奶糕看到了：今天白羽瞳在破案呢，只有沈浩然来吃饭了

443L  
季老师好可爱啊他凑过来说"高访也在加班，我是展耀"

444L  
等一等哪里不对？？？？

445L  
？？？？举报了，蒸煮拆我cp

446L  
朋友妻不可欺啊沈浩然！？？？？

447L  
你是畜生吧沈弟弟！！！！！！！！！

448L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊别搂你嫂子！！！白羽瞳拔枪警告！！！！

449L  
只有我觉得你瀚冰有点聪明还有点坏吗

450L  
不，你不是一个人

451L  
要是他们自我介绍是然访就……嘿嘿嘿，估计弹幕会让他们直播上床吧【。

452L  
所以他们就像恶毒的婆婆拆散了我的cp1551

453L  
你们是嗑cp嗑傻了吗，这他妈是瀚冰啊！！拆鸡毛呢！！！

454L  
之前那个说季老师老的出来！听到了吗！你赶紧出来受死！

455L  
你奶糕真是狼狗成精了——谁说季老师年纪大的，季老师只比我大两岁好吗，我第一次见他还以为他比我小呢！

456L  
对不起高老师，我已经切腹谢罪了，季老师永远18岁！

457L  
别，绩效饼18岁你糕又成没人权的未成年了

458L  
我有说他们差两岁吗，讲道理糕韩语在我这里三岁不能再多了

459L  
行，高三岁季五岁锁了

460L  
这个方言版拜年太过搞笑，我直接笑出眼泪盒盒盒赫赫

461L  
以后不叫季老师了我就叫绩效饼了哈哈哈哈哈

462L  
我敲原来你糕是浙江人？？？？？我以为他是北方的啊！一口东北大碴子！

463L  
你是不是想诱导我们说出令人心痛的178数字

464L  
港真我真没看出来他178，更没看出是南方人

465L  
兰方人表示你糕总真的挺高的了，178呢

466L  
然鹅在本北方狼的眼里＜180都是正太~

467L  
你对着白色儿的肌肉和巨咚再说一次正太？

468L  
大屌正太罢了

469L  
……别说还挺符合你糕这又奶又A的人设的

470L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你楼沙雕真是从不令我失望！

471L  
本来觉得这个饭点他们直播吃烤肉很过分，但是看到糕韩语在旁边啃生菜我就笑出猪叫

472L  
你糕：不然呢，你们以为肌肉都是吃出来的吗

473L  
猪精哭了出来，他怎么这么有自控力啊，要是有人在我眼前烤肉我肯定就破戒了……

474L  
……

475L  
你楼神奶

476L  
只有我一个人觉得绩效饼是故意的吗

477L  
我也觉得

478L  
晚自习女孩在无声尖叫！你们快说咋了啊！！

479L  
你养生季老师突然夹了块超大鸡肉，咬了一口之后说难吃，然后糕韩语就直接给吃了

480L  
健身高：我不吃，我控制饮食，诱惑我也没有用的，我自控力超强  
看到季老师皱眉：你不吃给我吧

481L  
啪啪啪

482L  
这个双标打脸可以跟白色儿并列第二了

483L  
我感觉我不用吃晚饭了，狗粮够饱

484L  
突然想到这是……沈浩然和展耀的人设吗

485L  
那只是瀚冰的最后一块柜门布，大家不要戳破他们

486L  
你展对着别人高冷得一批，怎么会让人吃他剩下的

487L  
可以，别人＝白羽瞳以外的人

488L  
跟白色儿真是天造地设的一对好兄弟啊  
毕竟nili白羽瞳的兄弟分两种，一种叫展耀，一种是其他兄弟

489L  
我真服了你们了看着直播还能发散思维到那对兄弟上

490L  
这俩人为啥不说是高总和白色儿啊，为啥不选两个大人选两个小家伙哈哈哈哈哈哈

491L  
确实是个疑点

492L  
可能是……白色儿不会出现在没有展色儿的地方8

493L  
完美，瞳耀必须绑定

494L  
然而现在这不是拆了吗

495L  
？？？？？？？我听错了吗，你糕说啥呢

496L  
莫非展耀跟沈浩然有血缘关系？？？？？？？

497L  
白羽瞳警告！！！

498L  
布星！！沈浩然的jb跟高总菊花锁了！！！！

499L  
呸！说了是血缘！你以为蓝色生死恋呢！

500L  
轻点骚说了轻点骚！

501L  
刚刚你糕突然给饼倒了杯水：来喝水，毕竟我们是一家人，我得照顾你

502L  
你们怎么就不觉得他是白爸爸的私生子呢，毕竟他跟白色长得一样

503L  
我支持楼上，谁说一家人就是有血缘关系了，可能沈校草的意思是展耀是他嫂子

504L  
糕饼女孩给各位姐姐跪了，别xjb联想了，这只是糕饼糖罢辽

505L  
话说白驰是不是跟你糕认识最久啊，一直互cue

506L  
是不是最久我不知道，我只知道cue一次你饼撅嘴一次

507L  
奶糕啊，你醒醒啊！别骚了！你旁边的大爷就快眼神杀人了！

508L  
我是真的服，你糕用生命向我们证实了季老师是天蝎座

509L  
但是每次你饼爆发边缘他就给倒个水搂个肩的，可以说是撸猫十级选手了

510L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我笑到头掉，你糕跟饼说晚上别吃太多肉容易胃不舒服，然后把碟子都推到了旁边埋头苦吃的小哥那里

511L  
那似乎是个工作人员，一脸问号哈哈哈哈哈哈

512L  
小哥：你们开心就好，不用管我死活

513L  
呜呜呜呜他们要下播了！

514L  
1551我好希望还能再看到他们聚餐啊

515L  
把胸挤瘪！用自来水狂奶！没准破亿的时候就有了！！

516L  
啊啊啊啊啊导演说破亿安排双人直播！

517L  
导演啊你真的好懂啊啊啊啊啊我在天上飞！

518L  
猫和我破五千万快乐！！大家都要开心555

519L  
祝猫和老鼠播放量早日破亿！

520L  
祝猫和老鼠幸福99！

521L  
祝糕饼店的女孩们每天吃糖吃到呕吐！

522L  
可以，上面两层楼太吉利了

523L  
wow~这个大合照你饼是强行挤到了糕身上吧【。

524L  
我嗅到了一股浓郁的宣誓主权的天蝎气息

525L  
感觉本来奶糕是打算去搂导演的，你饼一伸手他直接回抱回去辽

526L  
天蝎玩家表示这是常规操作，我喜欢的人必须属于我

527L  
nili糕韩语这熟练的回抱怕是已经形成了肌肉记忆

528L  
讲道理今天季老师上手的次数是不是有点多

529L  
在你楼姐姐沙雕的时候我们糕饼女孩都拿笔记好了，季老师cue了奶糕21次，上手摸or搂奶糕10次，奶糕cue小饼11次，饿狼眼神数不清了感觉镜头给他的时候一直都饿狼着

530L  
季老师是糕韩语肉体饭石锤了。

531L  
你糕今天也确实挺饿233333

532L  
下播前最后一秒还有狗粮，我佛了

533L  
md我走早了！！！说啥了啊啊啊啊

534L  
赵富小哥哥突然cue奶糕说破亿的话发裸照，你饼还搂着呢：“那不行”

535L  
我还以为季老师很愿意让奶糕脱掉

536L  
你是睿智吗，喜欢他脱掉跟喜欢他只在自己面前脱掉的区别，懂？

537L  
救救孩子吧，我不想zqsg搞rps啊！他们逼我啊！

538L  
粉丝：我吃兄弟情的！  
糕饼：兄弟什么兄弟，我们是爱情！

539L  
......不知道说什么好，今夜我是流泪熊猫头

540L  
究竟为什么每周只有两集啊！！这四集我三刷了！！！

541L  
其实也挺良心的了，一集刨去片头片尾还有45分钟呢，在网剧里算粗长了

542L  
那也是严重的供不应求，通货膨胀

543L  
这几天的花絮我翻来覆去地看，都能背下来了

544L  
他们wb都转发了合照，我爱这个剧组所有人呜呜呜呜呜

545L  
然而大家都是转发的导演原创wb，你糕转发的是小饼转的

546L  
......男主就是可以为所欲为【并不

547L  
话说这个花絮让我觉得有点扑朔迷离  
【图片】姐妹们看，这张瞳耀俩人都是大号的，但是你们觉不觉得这个打扮像是高中？时代

548L  
真的诶.....这个打扮肯定是瞳耀了，但似乎真的是在学校诶

549L  
乔装高中生去卧底？？？

550L  
咱能不能做个机智的沙雕，首先sci办的案子哪有这种无理要求，其次整个hk谁不认识白羽瞳啊，他还卧底呐，他个去买早点都能被老板送瓶牛奶的名人

551L  
那岂不就是回忆？？？

552L  
这不应当，展耀应该一直都是这个size啊？？幻想？？

553L  
比如展喵幻想如果自己是大号的我们就可以一起打篮球？？？

554L  
好虐啊qaq感觉还是展博士先开窍的

555L  
不知为何我感觉白色真的是榆木疙瘩  
总觉得他可以一辈子对猫儿忠心耿耿，同时一辈子察觉不到自己喜欢他

556L  
我好想冲进电视里揪着他的领子小马哥式咆哮啊！！！你会对你别的兄弟这样吗！你给我赶紧认清自己是个给的现实吧！！！！

557L  
不是杠精哈，553你确定展博士如果是大号的就能一起打篮球了吗，总感觉他能被球砸晕了

558L  
恍恍惚惚红红火火，姐妹我劝你善良

559L  
我感觉猫猫应该是坐在树荫下抱着衣服的人设

560L  
没准还会拿本书装作看书实则看白色打球

561L  
我感觉你白色是把衣服给猫儿垫屁股底下的人设

562L  
可能白色怕展喵中暑根本就不打篮球了，回家俯卧撑

563L  
我觉得ls的兄弟们都很有想法，你们怎么不去做编剧

564L  
讲道理我们要是编剧还存在兄弟情吗

565L  
第一集就必须给我舌吻，不吻到窒息不准松嘴！

566L  
我突然get了一个新的安利姿势！我们第一集男一男二就亲嘴了，其中一个还差点没喘上来气。

567L  
啧啧太骚了

568L  
最骚的是这居然是事实23333

569L  
你说谁男2呢，我们难道不是男1和男0吗！

570L  
.......同是九年义务教育，为什么你这么优秀？？？

571L  
人工呼吸这场倒叙其实我觉得安排的不是很好，不太懂把它放在第一集啥意思

572L  
大概是导演怕观众跑路【。

573L  
maybe是预告一下展喵会变大然后他们就可以fnjkasfahyg

574L  
打扰了，我不会说我第一次看的时候还以为是白色的春丨梦

575L  
我觉得此处应有白羽瞳钢铁好兄弟警告

576L  
？你他妈再给我兄弟情一个试试【拿起我的四十米长刀】

577L  
还是妈妈的然访省心~~~~

578L  
是啊省心地卡在全垒上，港真你然哥要不是有肌肉加成，他绝壁是个软萌受

579L  
你摸着自己左边的咪咪问问自己，忍心让我们高总在一天的疲累应酬之后还要做苦力当1吗

580L  
重要的是你沈弟弟忍不忍心

581L  
你知道章子怡的女儿叫什么吗？醒醒。

582L  
你要我拿尿滋醒你吗，不是忍不忍心的问题，瞳耀然访，不逆，我们不逆

583L  
因为我们是拆逆死！！！

584L  
哈哈哈哈哈你特么有病啊我一口水喷屏幕上哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈操

585L LZ  
你们不要再沙雕了！YK爸爸搞了个活动，点赞能决定播放量破亿那天双人直播他们穿什么衣服！！！都给我点赞去！！！

586L  
萨苏噶楼主，你在我心里已经是一个戴着眼镜艹数据的宅男了

587L  
666666！这情侣西装我觉得破肥，请问我可以要求你糕饼不穿衬衣空心上阵吗

588L  
哈哈哈哈果然大家都是这么想的  
586你可能要被封号了hhhhhhhhhhhhhh再见！

589L  
他们今晚聚餐wb底下热评第一就是空心西装赫赫赫赫赫赫，我笑容开始变丨态

590L LZ  
等他们今晚嗨完了回复吧23333

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

591L  
我真没想到居然是导演第一个回复哈哈哈哈哈

592L  
导演：我也想看！

593L  
不知为何我脑子里给导演配了一个萌妹音

594L  
太骚了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我看他们脱是不脱！

595L  
又没想到居然是你饼在糕韩语的微博底下回复了导演：老高可以[酷]

596L  
然后气管炎糕上线：没问题[流汗]

597L  
哎呦我的妈哟导演居然还回了他一个耶！

598L  
港真这个剧有没有第二季的啊，我想永远拥有这个导演hhh

599L  
你还没等到这周的更新呢，居然都开始妄想续集了

600L  
呜呜呜呜呜距离第5集还有24小时！！！

601L  
今天的花絮呢！快点！

602L  
YK我看你是浮躁了你怎么迟到了5分钟才更新！！

603L  
aaaaaaaaa人工呼吸的花絮！！！我托马斯回旋上天炸裂！！！

604L  
到底拍了几条！都给我放出来！一秒都不能剪！

605L  
“有点咸”“你也咸，你嘴里还有沙子呢”  
？？？？？？？什么人工呼吸能让你吃到沙子，季老师教教我

606L  
我看是写作人工呼吸读作舌吻吧

607L  
是不是该夸夸他们，拍得很真诚，你糕是真的掰开小饼的嘴在往里吹气的

608L  
确实，并不是某些狗血言情那种嘴都不张的打啵，我看那不是救人是杀人

609L  
所以就又咸又有沙子的吗哈哈哈哈哈哈

610L  
真的是海边啊，这个浪我的妈...拍的时候是冬天啊！！心疼QAQ

611L  
呜呜呜呜呜你糕总真的绝世神A！先下去试能不能站稳还让季老师小心5555

612L  
我命令你们两个现在就给我结婚！！！

613L  
这个白衬衫湿透之后///////

614L  
对不起我先暂停了我找毛巾擦鼻血....

615L  
其实你糕也站不稳但还是先去扶着饼.....我又在为别人的爱情流泪！

616L  
季老师你不要太得意好吗，这个笑容闪到了我的钛合金狗眼  
“ghy刚刚把我从海里拖出来的时候，我本来想的是蹬着地给他省点力气，没想到浪太大了，我脚完全挨不着地，他居然就那么把我给拖上去了”

617L  
妈耶！浑身湿透了那得多沉啊！！性感老高，在线举冰

618L  
我看绩效饼的这个表情就是想嫁给糕韩语，好了你不要说了，妈妈同意这份亲事！

619L  
woc剧组小哥爆料爆得好！！！原来真的害羞哈哈哈哈哈

620L  
讲道理沈浩然跟高访床戏都拍了亲个嘴你害羞啥

621L LZ  
这时候才刚进组不久！！还不熟呢！  
而且那明明是人工呼吸，不要偷换概念搞得我们很饥渴一样（笑）

622L  
这就是行内最常用的内个嘛！男女主进组第一步，先接个吻吧，然后就熟了~

623L  
在电梯上不敢看对方脸通红什么的，我信了你奶糕是真的奶，难怪小饼一直说他可爱，是真的可爱了！

624L  
我就不信绩效饼没害羞！

625L  
可能是因为他不需要做什么心理建设吧？只要闭眼装死等亲就行了，而你糕或许在那短短几分钟里推翻了自己二十几年的性取向【。】

626L  
所以在然访床戏的时候他是已经进化了是吧23333

627L  
专业武指来指导床戏可还行哈哈哈哈哈

628L  
“他喜欢趴着”？？？？？ghy你解释一下你说啥呢

629L  
真的很羞羞了，这么多人围着看床戏啊

630L  
应该说这么多直男围着看床戏啊hhhhh感觉他们正在打开新世界的大门

631L  
糕韩语你有事吗，这是床好吗，你还“小心点，我没压到你吧”

632L  
港真他是不是白色滤镜戴上就摘不下来了，老觉得绩效饼也是展耀那种，需要时刻呵护一个不留神可能就要出事故的小宝贝

633L LZ  
是不是时刻呵护不知道，不过小宝贝是没跑了2333

634L  
这个花絮我预计循环50遍起步了

635L  
这个剧组真的是每一帧都是宝物啊呜呜呜

636L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊终于到周六了！！！我感觉我都快出戒断反应了！！！

637L  
我简直不敢想以后的每个礼拜我要怎么活呜呜呜呜

638L  
明明有花絮！你们这群不能满足的女人

639L  
滴！然访女孩打卡！沈浩然冲鸭！！！！

640L  
感觉你们比沈同学还急切怎么回事哈哈哈哈

641L  
因为昨天的花絮里面有部分床戏啊啊啊！好赤鸡！！！！

642L  
这该死的片头曲就不能快点播完吗！

643L  
戏精啊哈哈哈哈哈你他妈自己手动跳过不就得了！

644L  
不行！糕饼合唱曲，谁跳谁傻逼！

645L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我杀剪辑师啊！！！！！怎么压上去画面就黑了啊！！你以为你中国电视史啊？！！！

646L  
我期待了一个礼拜的然访床戏最后只剩90秒

647L  
然后直接天亮了……我杀我自己

648L  
这是来自导演的恶意吗？画面一切，隔壁瞳耀也睡在一张床上，醒来就开始谈案情……

649L  
道理我都懂，为什么是高总先醒，然哥你好虚噢

650L  
他高哥从奶狗怀里抬起头去亲奶狗额头的这个画面我永生珍藏！！！！

651L  
高访真的好苏啊呜呜呜呜呜沈浩然我跟你拼了

652L  
瞳耀今天也是天秀，我们喝同一杯牛奶，但我们只是好兄弟

653L  
等一下？原来高访和白色是认识的？？？这神奇的串联

654L  
都说了他们是邻居…………

655L  
谁知道你的隔壁是这个意思啊！！！

656L  
感觉可以脑补出某天早晨白色儿揣着展耀出街，正好遇上隔壁高总带奶狗上班，两人看到对方的脸都是一惊，急忙低头确认了一下自家宝贝，然后在两个小家伙的死亡凝视下交换了名片，三观震碎的边缘聊起饲养小家伙注意事项100条

657L  
前面都很好为什么突然变成猫奴狗奴的聊天室哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

658L  
别跑题了！你们看看高总有多苏呜呜呜呜，他还特地问白羽瞳小家伙怎么会突然长大，而且还很难受的样子，这个担心溢出屏幕555

659L  
换言之就是昨晚上十分不勇猛咯？  
沈浩然走开！让我来服侍高总！！！

660L  
别骚了！！！！难怪沈弟弟还没醒，现在是虚弱的小狗了

661L  
展耀听到变大的时候明显眼睛亮了！！！果然之前的预想成真了，猫猫真的很想像个正常人一样跟白色一起过日子啊QAQ

662L  
我感觉小白也是有这个想法的，马上打电话给白驰弟弟让他来研究了

663L  
只有我心疼小小白吗，这大早上的，技术人员哪有起这么早的！

664L  
毕竟是"捡来的"，白色才不想承认白家出了个武力值为0属性也是0的小天才

665L  
属性也是0哈哈哈哈哈哈扎驰了，他之前一定以为自己是攻的

666L  
唉，驰驰啊，不能以貌取人你晓得吧

667L  
虽然你老公他长得美，但你长得可爱啊！两受相遇，必有一攻

668L  
驰驰好人妻哦，就算很着急还是做好了饭才走的

669L  
这一点就很有白家style，他白哥刚刚不止做了饭还刷了碗呢，人妻白羽瞳哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

670L  
白羽瞳他什么意思啊？？？

671L  
猫：小白，如果真的能变大，我……  
鼠：别想没用的了，先把案子破了再说吧

672L  
我觉得他是在担心猫儿啊，你看他眼神啊！！！！但你说的是人话吗什么叫没用的啊啊啊啊这什么死直男啊！猫儿眼神瞬间暗淡了！！

673L  
呜呜呜呜呜展耀一定是在想，是不是只有我在幻想一些不切实际的东西呢，白羽瞳根本不在乎能不能和我一起白头

674L  
今天瞳耀谈恋爱了吗？没有，不仅没有，我还被白羽瞳气死了

675L  
再说一次！！！我真的被白羽瞳气死了！！！！！

676L  
冯杰？这人谁？？？白色你还兄弟抱一下，你看看猫儿黑脸程度！！！你是又要作死啊！

677L  
他为什么就凭借跟白色的后门关系直接进了sci啊？？？我真实气死，白耗子你个大猪蹄子！！

678L  
日哦……今天我也被图西吓死了

679L  
这个不用这么rio的导演，床戏rio一点好吗

680L  
猫儿是不是也害怕啊？感觉皱眉频率直线上升

681L  
猫儿真的不是被跟谁都是好兄弟的白羽瞳气的吗

682L  
你白老鼠总是在我气到想换攻的时候突然体贴……他刚刚一本正经谈案子我以为他根本没注意到展耀，没想到他一直注意着，看到猫儿皱眉就若无其事地走过去挡在了猫儿和大屏幕中间

683L  
但是我还是好气，他就不让猫儿出外勤了啊！他跟那个小三去！！！

684L  
真他妈的直男关心方式！！！你就不能陪着他一起吗，怕他遇到危险就不让人出去了，再加上早上那句话，猫儿该有多伤心啊！！

685L  
展喵肯定觉得白色儿不需要他了QAQ我泪水冲破大封，跟妈妈回家，这老公不要也罢！

686L  
展猫说分头查案了，白羽瞳你给我追妻火葬场吧！！！

687L  
……白羽瞳又在我的爆炸边缘反复横跳，这时候又温柔了，说自燃案太危险，展博士提供智力支持就好了

688L  
但是猫猫其实也会担心你的啊！大猪蹄子！你以为你是钢铁侠吗你无所畏惧

689L  
哦……我就不该为了展sir抱不平，合着他一直装无奈装受伤就等白色儿心软呢，简直奥斯卡影帝！稍一服软喊声小白他组长马上觉得自己过分了，屁颠屁颠地说对不起……嗝，狗粮真撑。

690L  
我还是觉得猫儿是zqsg地难过了QAQ

691L  
我只知道你白色儿现在令我zqsg地窒息了，他把猫儿放进口袋之后这个表情啊啊啊啊啊啊你别演绎深情内敛攻了好吗！你有多担心猫你就说出来啊你！而且他这么痛快地把冯杰加进sci就是因为他有不好的预感所以不想让猫儿查.....

692L  
杰哥：所以我就不危险了是吗？

693L  
我又一次确信了白sir心里只有两种兄弟，展耀，和其他兄弟。

694L  
杰哥是你大学室友呢！四年情谊啊！不配坐你的兰博基尼吗！神他妈为了低调换警车，之前你跟猫儿查案时哪次不是大摇大摆跑车行街？？

695L  
或许跑车就是用来泡猫的8

696L  
xswl你们刚刚还在骂人家小三现在又一口一个杰哥，还给人家打抱不平

697L  
是白色儿的双标坚持感动了我，就算前一秒还在和媳妇儿闹别扭，我的跑车也只有我和媳妇能坐

698L  
白羽瞳：为了展耀兄弟我甚至可以插其他兄弟两刀。

699L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我悲伤的气氛被你们嚯嚯没了

700L  
有些人表面上说是分头查案，实际上形影不离

701L  
卧槽这个自燃特效值8毛！

702L  
啊啊啊啊啊瞳耀SZD啊啊啊！白色啊你眼前有个活人就这么烧死了你作为一个人民的好阿sir居然第一反应是捂住猫儿的眼睛！

703L  
李涛，nili猫真的怕鬼吗？他博士诶难道不应该是唯物主义论者？

704L  
博士跟无神论有毛关系啊2333

705L  
展耀：其实我不怕  
白羽瞳：不，你怕

706L  
我真的心疼冯杰gg，莫名其妙被加进sci，第一天上工就什么活都干了，还要吃兄弟亲手发的狗粮

707L  
我觉得nili杰哥应该已经习惯了，还记得冯杰见到猫儿时说的啥吗  
“原来你就是羽瞳一直挂在嘴边的展博士，久仰”

708L  
惊天巨糖！原谅我当时被小三的亲密称呼冲昏了头脑！

709L  
这四年同窗，杰哥可能经受了不为人知的委屈

710L  
比如每天看着自己百米十秒的alpha室友一回屋就拿起手机跟大洋彼岸的发小打电话：猫儿，你声音不对啊，是不是感冒了，你从来不能好好照顾自己！不行你先吃点东西再吃药，不然会胃疼的，怎么又喝凉水，热水壶买来当摆设的吗，要是你在我旁边就好了

711L  
此时真的在白羽瞳旁边的杰哥：你开心就好，我先去死了

712L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你们这个脑洞真的强！为什么编剧不是你们！

713L  
我觉得编剧跟你楼姐姐多半也是室友了，白色把展猫托付给杰哥自己进去处理现场，杰哥就在外面跟猫儿哗哗地倒苦水啊

714L  
真的不是被你猫拷问吗hhhhh  
不然展sir怎么可能这么容易就听白色的话在外面不进去，他肯定等这个审问三哥的机会很久了

715L  
“有一次羽瞳打靶比我多打了一环，我特别自大地说，你已经赢过了世界第一了，羽瞳却说，展耀才是世界上最厉害的人。”

716L  
哭了，杰哥真的辛苦了，以及三哥是什么鬼啊哈哈哈哈哈劝你善良！

717L  
“唉，大学时我也就只有固定靶成绩能赢过他了，现在肯定是羽瞳比较厉害。”  
“小白是样样全能。”  
恩恩好的知道了，你老公是最棒的行了8

718L  
你猫这个表情坏坏的，想亲

719L  
白羽瞳：我就两分钟不在就有人觊觎我的猫！

720L  
姐妹们你们看到三哥的求生欲了吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

721L  
突然拿出钱包分享女朋友可还行哈哈哈哈哈哈  
"我跟我未婚妻大学时就在一起了。"

722L  
言下之意，虽然我跟你老公同窗但我真的是个直男我一直有女朋友！！！

723L  
白色儿一定不知道他的杰兄弟快被他展兄弟逼疯了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

724L  
没眼看了，你白色出来第一件事居然是问展sir没事吧？？？？？讲道理他能有什么事啊？？？？你是不放心你同窗四年的兄弟还是咋地？？？

725L  
我是冯杰，我已经报警了

726L  
你自己就是jc你兄弟也是你报什么啊哈哈哈哈哈哈

727L  
话说你们觉不觉得他们对白色儿的称呼很有意思~~~  
三哥一直喊羽瞳，猫儿在三哥出现之后突然就一直喊小白了~

728L  
啧啧啧，心机！平时就"白羽瞳，白sir，死耗子！"  
情敌一来马上开始"小白~"

729L  
难怪我说今天白色心软得特别快，我已经被猫儿的撒娇搞到全身发软

730L  
这就是你和白色最大的区别了，白色只会被喊硬

731L  
yhsq！

732L  
姐姐们你们还真的喊起了三哥哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈都说了是直男！！！

733L  
wtmxs白组长你做个人叭！留下三哥一个人看现场就这样揣猫走了？？？

734L  
WOCCCCC一上车展sir这声"羽瞳~"  
我他妈替白色儿吓出一身冷汗！！！

735L  
让我瞧瞧这是谁家的醋坛子打翻了

736L  
"不知道为什么，我总觉得冯杰有点奇怪。"  
我替杰哥委屈！！！

737L  
这次我站白色儿和冯色儿好吧，猫你别被嫉妒冲昏智商170的头脑啊！！！！

738L  
"小白，你大学时有没有见过冯杰的未婚妻？"  
这是一道送命题啊白色！！！！！

739L  
……

740L  
……

741L  
让一让，我先哭，杰哥到底造了什么孽摊上这种室友

742L  
小白：不知道啊，阿杰有女朋友？大学时我回宿舍就跟你打电话，想不起来他在干嘛，可能在训练吧  
猫儿：他平时跟什么人来往呢  
小白：【认真思考】没注意过……

743L  
nili白色儿把送命题答成了送分题，6得一批

744L  
都愣着干嘛呢给我拿纸笔把标答记下来，考试要考的！

745L  
这就是你白色所谓的四年同窗好兄弟？？三哥太冤了

746L  
啊沈浩然！妈妈好想你啊！！已经有50分钟没看到你了！！！

747L  
可算结束了兄弟情味狗粮！我要光明正大地看看爱情了！

748L  
等会儿为啥在吵架？也不是，高总单方面生气？？

749L  
高总：躺着别动！  
奶然：高哥你别生我气好不好…  
高总：我还以为你就是想气死我  
奶然：对不起……其实也不是特别疼，我不是故意不告诉你的……嘿嘿，我好开心啊高哥，你在担心我是不是？我其实就是怕你担心，我保证以后什么都告诉你！那，我能不能亲你啊高哥？

750L  
玩的好呀沈浩然~这好不好，是不是，能不能的撒娇三连，你们学校高三就教了这些吗

751L  
阿姨居然被一个十八岁的中二男生撩到了1551

752L  
高总皱着眉拿着红酒杯坐床边的样子好诱啊……我的鼻血啊…………

753L  
高访：现在疼不疼？  
你然：其实没…  
高访：是疼还是不疼？  
你然：疼QAQ  
高访：唉，亲一下就不疼了……以后有什么事都必须告诉我知道吗？  
你然：高哥，你是对我最好的人QAQ

754L  
我真的哭了5555555555 你然他喊疼求亲亲的样子让我母爱泛滥出一个大西洋！

755L  
我收回我前天说的话！然访天生一对！我高总跟他锁了钥匙我吞了！

756L  
你沈该不会还有一个悲惨的童年故事吧，怎么打了一炮亲他一口就感动成这样啊！

757L  
高总现在好攻啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊自此之后我脑子里所有温柔体贴精英攻都有了脸！

758L  
原来变大这么疼的！你活泼奶狗都虚弱了，那我不忍心让猫儿变大了……

759L  
LSS你醒醒啊！那是温柔体贴精英受！！

760L  
我都忘了他们其实真的是人了……又不是机器人能说变大就变大吗，按照柯南法则岂不是心脏直接撑大骨骼伸长身体快要炸开……不行我心痛到窒息！！！！猫儿不要啊！！！！

761L  
你们是魔鬼吗？！沈弟弟还疼着呢你们脑子里只有猫儿！！！

762L  
我看他挺好的，剧痛之中都能上了高总，现在还抱着高总的腰等粥喝……

763L  
原来昨天是高总故意勾引傻弟弟……难怪我高总现在一脸心痛又懊悔…

764L  
然而事实是沈弟弟控几不住寄几好吗！高总我有预感你要是再这样因为心疼而溺爱他的话你就要被彻底吃死了！

765L  
真不是我不想心疼……可你然并没有悲惨的童年故事，他只有满心泡到了男神的欢喜，现在蹬鼻子上脸地抱着高总啃，我看再让他痛十倍他也心甘情愿

766L  
等会儿，所以为啥突然变大了啊，受啥刺激了，还是吃下解药了？？

767L  
并不是真的侦探小学生好吗23333！

768L  
啊？？就这样结束了？？？我不依！！！

769L  
我等了一周居然只有这一点点呜呜呜呜

770L  
我靠这个分集真的是畜生啊啊啊！沈弟弟明明高总在怀人生赢家为什么突然表情深沉啊？！！宛如破开了智商封印！

771L  
呸！早就跟你们说了我儿子是大智若愚！

772L  
我狗粮还没吃够！！！导演！！再让我看十集！！！

773L  
下集预告是要我命吗！！白色儿好A哦！！！我哭到天崩地裂

774L  
猫儿你不要哭呜呜呜呜呜那只臭耗子不是故意凶你的他是真的怕你出事啊啊啊啊啊

775L  
居然冷战了怎么这么虐啊呜呜呜呜呜，猫儿的眼泪砸在我心上烫出个窟窿！

776L  
这冰冷的人世间，只有明天的花絮还有一丝温暖

777L  
这冰冷的人世间，只有高总的怀抱还有一丝温暖

778L LZ  
这冰冷的人世间，只有糕总的奶子还有一丝温暖

779L  
？？？？？

780L LZ  
预告预告！下周二有糕饼双人杂志封面预售！！封面上有奶子！给我买爆好吗姐妹们！

781L  
楼主其实你是数据粉吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈每次出现都是为了数据

782L LZ  
唉，谁让小糊剧没有流量…每天为了宣传愁到头秃qwq

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

783L  
今天的花絮出啦啊啊啊啊

784L  
是然访啊呜呜呜麻麻爱你们！

785L  
居然有床戏之后的morning kiss！！

786L  
搞事情啊这个剧组搞事情，还让俩人脱光了yooooo

787L  
ghy：我还没过18岁生日呢！这不好！  
那你倒是停下解扣子的手啊！！？

788L  
hhhhh你一个奔三的男人真的不要脸

789L  
怎么说话呢，我们奶糕今年三岁啦

790L  
哈哈哈哈哈是大奶巨婴是吧！  
但是他并没有让季老师脱，呵呵。

791L  
是真的皮，季老师要亲他他还躲！我看你是欠打了沈浩然！

792L  
然访怎么这么多甜蜜亲亲啊啊啊啊隔壁的瞳耀女孩都馋哭啦！！

793L  
而且还拍了这么多条呜呜呜，我合理怀疑ghy是故意的！

794L  
剧里这部分我都猛男落泪了好不好，沈校草撒娇高总温柔亲亲，没想到花絮里你糕是真的欠揍，撅嘴是什么鬼！

795L  
导演：沈先生，你能不能可怜一点  
ghy：那我知道他要亲我了我能不开心吗  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈导演被演员逼疯，沈先生哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

796L  
粉丝帮你堵柜门真的很辛苦的！ghy！别骚了！

797L  
有一港一绩效饼真的很会撩汉，拿着围裙让ghy系上，这跟邀请他backhug有什么区别？？？

798L  
这还能不抱上去的！我要是ghy我就忍不住

799L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈ghy确实没忍住，他也不用忍住！

800L  
导演：等一下你们站在这里抱....【抬头】对就是这样抱，你可以摇几下，撒娇你知道吧，对很好！

801L  
糕韩语：那~我可是专业的！

802L  
为啥明明才十八（还不到）他俩却给我一种老夫老妻的感觉呢？

803L  
并没有！我笑到颧骨升天，找到了热恋的感觉~

804L  
老夫老妻为什么不是瞳耀呢，讲道理那对才是认识了二十几年，然访确实热恋！

805L  
大概是这个夕阳中厨房拥抱的画面太温馨了叭，nili瞳耀还老夫老妻呢？他们俩简直是用吵吵闹闹来表达爱你的xxj！

806L  
蒸煮歧视我的心肝瞳耀！举报了！

807L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

808L  
人家明明只是说然访的戏拍起来轻松而已，你们不要加戏！

809L  
毕竟是校园小清新能不轻松吗

810L LZ  
筒子们！双人杂志硬照的花絮出啦！！！！！

811L  
我还以为我wb出bug了全是啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

812L  
大型土拨鼠团体发情现场

813L  
我看你糕饼就是要拿走妈妈的老命【抹泪】

814L  
四舍五入这就是床照啊！！！！！

815L  
JDL不用四舍五入这就是床照啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

816L  
请问今天ghy的视线从绩效饼脸上离开过吗

817L  
ghy：没有没有，说了没有，不可能离开的

818L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈汉语兽绝技：视线固定大法！

819L  
你糕总这对奶子啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，我低头看了看自己哭了

820L  
你糕这空心西装啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我死了不要救了

821L  
为什么他们俩穿的不一样！！凭什么你饼里面还有打底背心？？？？

822L  
老干部风纪背心了解一下

823L  
ghy你都不管管他！！！我连个锁骨都看不全！！！！

824L  
……这难道不就是因为ghy管了他吗

825L  
啥意思？？？？你糕总自己放火不许小饼点灯？！！

826L LZ  
可能是这个意思【视频链接】  
"不管天多热给我穿严实一点"

827L  
……糕韩语你是狗吧？！

828L  
人都是你的了你觉得我看一眼能怎么样？！一个男人不要那么小气！！

829L  
畜生啊！！！泳池照还有打底背心啊啊啊啊啊啊

830L  
ghy：你们看我啊，我没有打底背心

831L  
ghy：我的猫儿真好看，我得多看几眼

832L  
ghy：你们看，我的猫儿是不是超好看，但别看太仔细，不然我揍人了

833L  
ghy：这只大爷真好看，是哪个幸运的小男孩的呢，我的！

834L  
我呸！！！！！！！！

835L  
歪？糕老师？您知道摄影师在这边吗？脸能正对一下镜头吗哥？？

836L  
季老师怎么这么好看啊啊啊啊呜呜呜呜呜我不活了，睡不到绩效饼我活着干什么！！！

837L  
ghy：羡慕吗，哥哥能

838L  
我劝你们善良，都是同一个楼里的姐妹，干什么互相伤害

839L  
我病了，我得了绩效饼不亲我我就会shi的病

840L  
……是个狠人，楼里的姐妹会为你送终的

841L  
想想瞳耀＋然访，nili糕饼究竟亲了多少口

842L  
所以他们彻底突破了自我是吧，为什么连杂志花絮都在飞吻啊？？？

843L  
你管按着肩膀噘嘴只隔了两公分的么么哒叫飞吻？？？？？？

844L  
那叫碍于摄像机的kiss谢谢

845L  
最近瀚冰发糖这么频繁，反而感觉楼里人都少了？

846L  
那是因为超话壮大了鸭2333

847L  
不是我想嗑cp，是蒸煮追着我塞糖.jpg

848L  
他们俩有资源真好呜呜呜呜呜这周感觉都过得好快！

849L  
浩然弟弟！妈妈想你了！

850L  
今天的沈校草换校服了吗？换了！

851L  
之前是谁说沈浩然穿T恤会爆奶的！出来道歉！都是你毒奶的！

852L LZ  
讲点道理啊555是他自己练的能怪我吗！

853L  
高总陪孩子来学校找校长改档案啊！神仙年下！

854L  
nili校草原来主要是靠脸和唱歌当的校草，现在是行走的荷尔蒙了

855L  
呜呜呜他变大之后完全不逆了！沈弟弟他好man哦！

856L  
等会儿这女的谁啊我日？突然杀出来差点撞到我们高总！

857L  
一周情侣？？？沈校草你很风流啊？？？？？

858L  
我刚想说反正是过去了无所谓？？？这女的意思就是现在校草变大了她看上他了的意思？？

859L  
我服了，有人告白这么趾高气昂的吗？  
"我现在愿意给你这个机会"  
您他妈以为自己是奥黛丽赫本呢？？

860L  
"当初为了试探李老师用你当了挡箭牌，我给你道歉，现在我看清了谁是真的喜欢我，我想还来得及。"  
哈？！合着当初是为了刺激她喜欢的人故意拿我们浩然开涮呢？？？来不及了，88

861L  
呕呕呕，怎么有人脸这么大，您连高总一根头发丝都比不上好吗

862L  
"你有没有喜欢过我？"  
"没有，从来没有，你整天自以为是，还妄想癞蛤蟆吃天鹅肉，我讨厌你。"  
这回忆杀是来搞事情的吗，我现在想杀人！

863L  
cnm然妈现在就要激情开麦，你怎么不拿镜子照照自己呢

864L  
我好想抱抱这个回忆里的沈浩然啊呜呜呜！他连难过都藏在心里啊！

865L  
明人不说暗话，我想把他的头盔扒下来强吻他

866L  
明人不说暗话，我想穿进屏幕里打死林夏

867L  
你们看看啊QAQ校草他一直都看着高总啊啊啊啊他只怕高总在意，然访我嗑爆！！

868L  
港真高总刚刚还有点吃味的看戏，现在完全生气了

869L  
"同学，首先我替浩然谢谢你现在的喜欢。其实感情是不分先后的，可惜你浪费了当初他的真心，现在就失去了跟我公平竞争的机会。"

870L  
高总好苏啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

871L  
高总真的太护着沈弟弟了5555

872L  
讲道理自己的狗狗能不护着吗！

873L  
林夏！你打狗也要看主人！！

874L  
沈浩然：汪汪汪？

875L  
林小姐是拿了什么玛丽苏剧本吗，走错剧组了喂

876L  
叔叔？？？？我们高总今年十八好吗！小姑娘你不要逼我削你啊！

877L  
"叔叔，我想这跟你没关系吧。我觉得我们也不用竞争，沈浩然他心里究竟喜欢谁他自己知道。"

878L  
嗯，你说得对，你们俩确实不能说竞争，因为您早就失去了入场资格，麻溜地滚蛋

879L  
"林夏，谢谢你愿意来跟我说这件事，真的谢谢你，原来你当时是心里有别人啊，我还以为我真的有那么差劲...嘿嘿，不过现在我有高哥了！我现在才知道真心喜欢一个人是什么感受！我满脑子心里眼里都是他！哪怕他现在就站在我旁边我也在想他！当初真是我不好，仗着自己长得帅就逼你喜欢我，其实当时你眼里应该根本看不到我吧。"

880L  
难怪你然之前对高哥小心翼翼受宠若惊的，原来有傻逼伤害过他，艹

881L  
居然她说啥信啥，沈浩然你是营养全长肌肉上了吗

882L  
我还在心疼着他就突然中二地“仗着自己长得帅”了，能不能让妈妈多爱你一会儿！

883L  
ls校草只是说实话罢辽，你看看高总都一脸宠爱地看着他呢

884L  
我的小然他好善良哦呜呜呜，虽然觉得很过分，但那是他喜欢过的女孩所以他不愿意用恶意揣测她

885L  
高总就是喜欢他这份真善美吧

886L  
神tm真善美哈哈哈哈哈我为您点播高家三千金吗，林夏都被秀得一脸吃屎地跑了好吗

887L  
心里眼里都是他，站在旁边也想他，校草情话简直是哈佛级别的流批！他就是油嘴滑舌泡到高总的吧！！！！

888L  
只有我觉得nili校草好狠吗，“现在”才知道“真心”喜欢一个人的感觉，意思就是，老子当初喜欢你也只是被猪油蒙了心？233333

889L  
小打小闹的中二早恋罢了，毕竟校草不追校花的校园生活是不完整的！我们00后都懂的

890L  
我怎么觉得这楼里的小孩子这么多？作业写完了吗！

891L  
略略略，你打我，打不到

892L  
小鬼好讨厌啊！！！！

893L  
讲道理你们心肝儿子沈浩然也是个小鬼233333

894L  
......他长得帅，他为所欲为

895L  
真是肮脏又真实的大人们:-D

896L  
“高哥...这都是过去的事儿了...你别生我气好不好？”  
“你啊，我就快被你气死了。”  
“......高哥，你吃醋啦？”  
“唉......没有。”

897L  
讲道理这个真没有哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

898L  
“沈浩然。”  
“到！”  
“在你心里我是不是最重要的？”  
“当然是！高哥你相信我我...”  
“打住！那么作为你的男朋友，我觉得我有必要告诉你，你真的很好。既然我是最重要的，那么别的人说什么你都不用听，知道了吗？”  
“嗯...高哥，我想亲你，行吗？”

899L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

900L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊这个夕阳下的亲吻啊啊

901L  
校草弟弟你真的是狗吗你舔什么！！！导演！！！我们这个剧是这个尺度吗！！？

902L  
不要再散发魅力了你们这两个罪恶的男人！！！！！！！

903L  
nili奶狗又是这个“行吗”语气！你高哥现在心疼着你就算要他脐橙他都会答应！

904L  
亲完了就埋胸？！你这么大一只哈士奇能不能别这么撒娇！！！！快把妈妈的命拿去吧！！！！！

905L  
我儿子才没有哈士奇那么傻！最起码是阿拉斯加！！

906L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈怎么就犬类石锤了？都争上品种了哈哈哈哈cnmua！

907L  
等会儿奶狗怎么说要去见展耀哥？？？？不行！饺子不能吃！！！

908L  
收手吧别骚了！

909L  
我现在都不想看到主cp了，我心好累，然访都快三年抱俩了瞳耀还在过家家......

910L  
镜头一转白色儿就在做晚饭，我还以为我在收看舌尖上的香港

911L  
你白色儿嘟囔什么呢？？？

912L  
白sir：猫儿，阿杰真的人不坏的......  
展sir：可我还是觉得他怪怪的【皱眉揉太阳穴】  
白sir：好好好，他奇怪，你别想了，先吃饭

913L  
我是冯杰，我已经报警了

914L  
都说了你报警没用你兄弟他心里没有警察，只有专家

915L  
就这样了还好兄弟，我真的为这对钢铁木桩兄弟落泪了

916L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈为什么你猫看到沈弟弟变大的样子翻了个白眼啊

917L  
楼上哈哈哈哈猫儿这就回答你：虽然跟小白长得一样，但却是个傻子

918L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

919L  
我笑到岔气哈哈哈哈哈哈哈小白和浩然突然被cue双双眼睛瞪得像铜铃

920L  
高总和展猫对视露出了危险又和善的微笑:）

921L  
“高哥，你真的要听吗？”  
“你有什么是我不能知道的呢，嗯？”  
高总好攻啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我尖叫！

922L  
你楼真的戏精，刚刚说不逆的是你们现在又吹高总攻

923L  
恩？不逆跟高总攻冲突吗？？？

924L  
不冲突！高总这么攻所以把他按在床上嘿咻嘿咻才更加美味hihihihi

925L  
woc................这什么信息量？？

926L  
我以为我看的是个纯爱片....................

927L LZ  
你们翻到第一页，我说了这是个悬疑玄幻推理片！

928L  
？？？？？？？？校草弟弟你停一下阿姨脑壳发昏

929L  
也就是说，什么进化什么白氏研发，全是导演挖的坑啊！

930L  
你然说他想起了他跟展耀见过，是在一个类似病房的地方，他们都裸着躺在病床上，似乎还有别人但他不认识....

931L  
“我记得有几个穿着白大褂的男人按住我，他们给我打了针，我还记得展耀哥一直跟我说你会保护我，虽然我在那之前没见过你.......可是我们为什么在那里，我们被动了什么手术，或者说实验，我也不清楚，我只想起了这么多。”

932L  
cnm啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我抱着家养小精灵的心态在追剧啊！！！怎么突然有白衣组织的坏人啊！！！

933L  
说了并不是柯南！！！我都长大了柯南都没有长大！沈浩然只用了四集就长大了！

934L  
不要沙雕了！！！你们就不能认真嗑cp吗！！沈弟弟说他们被抓起来的时候高总牵着他的手好温柔好好嗑啊啊啊啊啊啊

935L  
你们看看白色儿的表情，比林夏还吃屎

936L  
我的宝贝cp铜矿着，不要提死人了【围笑】

937L  
校草说他变大时一阵剧烈头痛就想起了他们之前的事，果然影视剧头痛可以治愈失忆2333

938L  
难怪这么多集了我只见过他们两个迷你人！！！我他妈真的信了导演的鬼话新科技！！！

939L  
沈校草不是说他记得还有别人吗，该不会还有别的被实验了的宝贝吧！！！

940L  
呜呜呜呜心疼地抱住我的猫我的然

941L  
↑不必了，白色和高总已经抱住了

942L  
跟白色儿一比，展喵好冷静啊....赵爵又是谁？

943L  
又一个嗑cp嗑到失忆的，上一个案子里那个在地上画黑色大丽花的叔叔~

944L  
我靠！我是真的傻了吧！难怪要找赵爵！瞳耀是竹马竹马啊，怎么可能展耀被抓去动了手术变小了白羽瞳不知道呢！！！！

945L  
所以展喵才断定他们两个被人篡改了记忆！

946L  
等一下白驰为什么也来了？？？？

947L  
这不是那个所谓白氏研发的捡来的弟弟吗

948L  
等一下怎么白爸展爸也来了？？？？？？？

949L  
瞳耀是爱情啊啊啊啊赵爵一进来小白就把猫儿护进怀里了！！！！！

950L  
“小老虎，别这么紧张，我不会吃了你的猫的。”  
我从今天开始叫您爵爷了！我终于找到了白色适合的动物！！！

951L  
我的老天爷啊！爵爷是什么cp头子？！！

952L  
“没想到这么多年过去了，白家小老虎还是这么护着你儿子。”

953L  
猫：这么多年我一直都觉得很奇怪，为什么每当我回忆小时候，记忆总是很模糊，我记得羽瞳的样子，却不记得自己的样子。现在我明白了，是你改了我们的记忆对吧。  
鼠：每当我回忆小时候，我都没有相关的画面。我一直以为是我头部受伤的后遗症，没想到是你们动了我和猫儿的过去！

954L  
1555555551白色怎么这么苏我疯狂流泪

955L  
我服了，nili展喵这种时候抓重点也抓得很准  
“你什么时候受了伤？”  
“啊？这个，当兵的嘛，总会受点伤....【猫儿死亡视线】就你去美国的时候，我遇上了一起暴恐事件，当时没来得及疏散人群，只能转移炸弹了，后来就在病床上躺了一段时间....【猫儿死亡视线】躺了三个月，但现在真的没事了。”  
“所以你当初说你执行任务不能视频是在骗我。”  
“猫儿，对不起。”

956L  
麻麻心疼我的然访，在后面被秀了一脸，这跟他们有什么关系！能不能赶紧切入正题啊！！！

957L  
然访还被秀？我呸！他们俩在后面搂搂抱抱以为我眼瞎了吗！

958L  
我现在的表情就是爵爷。  
我搞到真的了！！！！！！！！！

959L  
还好展爸爸是个严谨的人！不然我们就看他们秀恩爱秀过了两集！！！

960L  
是老一辈的人惹上了一个搞人体试验的犯罪组织，于是猫然才被抓去报复的？？？

961L  
同时被抓去的还有赵祯和公孙？？？卧槽？？？？

962L  
等一下.............那校草其实...................................................

963L  
平行世界刚刚合并，他出现在了展耀的学校里，所以.........

964L  
？！！你现在说小辈是无辜的有什么用啊！

965L  
我们然弟是真的无辜啊日！！！！

966L  
呜呜呜呜今天我是沈浩然亲妈粉！！！  
“没事儿，要不是机缘巧合我变小了，也不会遇上高哥了。”

967L  
导演！！！！初遇什么时候能安排上！！！机缘巧合我也想看！！！！！！

968L LZ  
导演：安排不上了，你们随便脑补吧

969L  
“无论什么机缘巧合，我都会喜欢上你。”  
高哥也好苏啊我泪如雨下！！！

970L  
内个，然访，别亲了行吗，这边三个长辈一对钢铁兄弟还看着呢？

971L  
我现在都无法直视这是ghy和jxb演的了.....我一想到他们俩亲了这么多遍.........

972L  
我只想说锁了，锁死

973L  
瞳耀啊！！！你们睁大眼睛看看啊！你们没点表示吗？

974L  
白羽瞳：你要我怎么表示，当着我爸和他爸的面吸猫吗？

975L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

976L  
讲道理瞳耀看不见，因为这是后期合成的，他们四个不可能铜矿的【摊手】

977L  
这种时候你们又突然严谨了

978L  
还是你们展博士严谨好8，你们都把赵祯公孙忘了吧

979L  
啊对哦！！！！只剩猫儿小只了！

980L  
纳尼？赵祯和公孙被救回来的时候就接受了手术？而猫儿身体太弱了手术不了，爵爷就把他和小白的记忆改了，让他们忘掉这个悲剧？？？

981L  
白驰：浩然他能自己变大其实是个意外，抓你们的那些人切开了你们的脊髓并注入了抑制生长的药物，但浩然身体里的跟你们不一样。展耀哥和赵祯他们身体里只有2号药剂，而浩然因为被当做了哥，所以他是实验的第一人，他最开始先被注射的1号药剂没有奏效，于是又被注射了2号，1号和2号里面的主要成分是互克的，现在他们都被消化了，他的神经才能自行修复。

982L  
赵爵：当时手术的成功率其实只有不到20%，你们两个还是未成年，身体条件也不够，我们一致认为先封住你们的记忆，等到未来某一天，也许你们会自己发现，到时候何去何从由你们自己决定。

983L  
我下巴都掉了......所以沈校草这算是阴差阳错的欧皇吗.......

984L  
别了，欧皇还会被抓去实验吗.......

985L  
爵爷去给他们恢复记忆，门外的两个爸爸像在产房外等待2333

986L  
高总气定神闲，反正他的小傻瓜出来还是会跟他么么哒~

987L  
突然想到了！！！然弟说他记得猫儿在病房里说要保护他，猫儿是不是把他当小白了！

988L  
青梅竹马怎么会认错，怕是跟小白长得一样的人猫儿都会保护吧...

989L  
我猛男落泪，都这样了能不能别强撑着当兄弟了！！！

990L  
人还没出来怎么争吵声先出了呢？？？？？歪？！

991L  
你然一脸兴奋地跑了出来怎么肥四？

992L  
那当然是兴奋地去跟他男朋友么么哒

993L  
吵架了！！！岂不是距离预告里的猫儿落泪近了一步！！！！！  
我开始变丨态了！！！！！！

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

994L  
这真的是吵架吗，白色儿感觉气炸了，展耀冷静淡定

995L  
爵爷泡了杯咖啡进来看他们吵可还行！

996L  
爵爷cp粉头看戏中23333

997L  
气氛很严肃，但是我想到他们拍摄的时候是对着空气吵就想笑23333

998L  
鼠：你知道这有多危险吗！就算是现在手术成功率也只有50%！  
猫：赵祯和公孙都做了，在成功率是现在的一半的时候，但他们都成功了  
鼠：他们身体条件好，运气也好，你身体本来就不好，难道要我完全相信运气吗？！  
猫：难道你想我一辈子都是这样吗  
鼠：......猫儿，我只想你好好的  
猫：我已经决定了，小白

999L  
白色儿转过身之后这个眼框里的泪水啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！我的眼泪不值钱！

1000L  
猫：小白，如果我不做这个手术的话，寿命最多只能到四五十岁，你也说了我身体不好，可能再过十几年我...  
鼠：展耀，我知道你已经想好了，你知道的，不管你做什么决定我都会支持你。不论这一辈子，是到明天为止，还是十年，二十年，八十年后，我都会在你身后支持你的。  
猫：小白，谢谢  
鼠：呵，傻猫...跟我说什么谢谢，你能健健康康开开心心的，我就谢谢你了

1001L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我是个只会尖叫的文盲啊！

1002L  
瞳耀是真的啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我疯狂哭泣

1003L  
白羽瞳！你有本事哭没本事让展耀看见吗！你有本事转过去啊！

1004L  
白色在镜头前擦眼泪，展猫坐在后面床上微笑。  
这个换焦画面太美了吧！！！！！！导演加鸡腿！

1005L  
白色儿啊！！！你不觉得你说的话都他妈不是跟兄弟说的吗！！！

1006L  
我急死了呜呜呜呜这难道不是已经心意相通了吗！他们要一起过一辈子啊啊啊啊啊

1007L  
难道真的是我肤浅了吗？我就想看他们搂搂抱抱亲亲爱爱的？实际上他们是柏拉图式的感情？？？兄弟为名，爱你今生？？？？

1008L  
白色再转过身的时候就已经笑着问赵爵什么时候手术了，你就不能多跟猫儿温存一会儿吗QAQ

1009L  
爵爷：我还没看够...

1010L  
等一下？这就是上礼拜的吵架预告？？？？？？

1011L  
我还哭得上不来气呢，你告诉我他们俩吵完了？？？？这他妈不是告白吗，吵个p了？

1012L  
讲真你们自己脑补的吵架冷战好吗23333

1013L  
ctm......  
上周预告：“你知道这有多危险吗！”→“我已经决定了”→白色喝酒→展猫落泪

1014L  
官方：我就剪出来给你看看，谁说是吵架吵得了？

1015L  
我有一句mmp我现在就要说

1016L  
爵爷怎么这么淘气2333白色感觉就快打人了  
“手术啊~~~~~~~~~我怎么知道，我又不会开刀”

1017L  
你校草跟他高哥说啥呢？

1018L  
你然：高哥高哥，这个催眠好神奇啊，我感觉我晕晕乎乎的，脑袋一疼，就都想起来了！  
他高：还疼吗  
你然：高哥亲我一口我就不疼了！

1019L  
打扰了

1020L  
沈浩然，你的世界里就只有亲一口了是不是？？？？？

1021L  
难怪他高哥觉得他单纯可爱，确实，不像我们这种老污婆脑子里都是ihfeuifeahk

1022L  
？？？？？？

1023L  
你然：高哥，我刚刚想起来啦，其实我第一次见你不是在你公司，是在我被抓走之前，我在展耀哥学校门口看到你穿着学士服从教学楼走出来了  
他高：那就应该是...毕业典礼，六年前？  
你然：对啊！所以我现在相信了，就算我没有变小，我们也会在一起的！因为我当时看到你就想追你了！

1024L  
不知道该说啥，我先哭为敬了

1025L  
这种可爱忠犬和他的傲娇主人cp是真实存在的吗，我搞到神仙了8！

1026L  
但是六年前nili校草才小学毕业吧尼玛就一见钟情了？我不信！

1027L  
没人管你信不信2333重要的是他忽悠着高总就腻腻乎乎地回隔壁公寓了，年轻人啊~~

1028L  
我现在很想采访白爸展爸是真的，请问你们看着瞳耀在那里肉麻告白，看着跟自己儿子长得一模一样的两个男人在那里亲来亲去，你们内心没有一丝波动吗？

1029L  
白爸展爸表示不想回答只想回家

1030L  
？怎么画面一切就是三哥啊，三哥脸上笑容好苦涩沃2333

1031L  
能不苦涩吗，上班时间被秀就算了，下了班还要被叫出来接着秀

1032L  
而且还被展猫怀疑，怀疑也就算了，睡他上铺三年的兄弟还不管他死活XD

1033L  
杰哥，惨

1034L  
hk警察深夜酗酒，为情还是为爱，且看今日头条

1035L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

1036L  
把老婆哄睡着了才出门找兄弟喝酒，白警官skr好男人

1037L  
怎么就老婆了人家还是兄弟呢:-D

1038L  
楼里大家可以彼此坦诚一些吗，多一点真诚，少一点虚伪

1039L  
白羽瞳啊，你看看三哥，大晚上被你一通电话叫出来喝酒，你考虑过他的辛苦吗？没有，你只想着你自己，还有你的猫！

1040L  
白：那你走我自己喝

1041L  
白羽瞳你真的是个畜生吧你！！！你给人家约出来，现在又让人家回去！

1042L  
白sir是个狠人，全剧除了展耀外不管任何人死活的钢铁直男

1043L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

1044L  
1551小白我向你道歉，我不该说你是畜生的QAQ

1045L  
“真的都怪我，如果我当时在他身边，他就不会被抓走。或者，是我们两个一起被抓走，我或许还能保护他......这样也不会连累别人。”

1046L  
别人＝沈校草？

1047L  
突然觉得小白长的很嫩啊，12岁的校草被当成18岁小白诶

1048L  
你咋不说是nili校草长得老呢哈哈哈哈哈哈

1049L  
放屁！我们校草世界第一可爱！

1050L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈播完这两集突然多出十万个然妈

1051L  
难怪这一段没有回忆放，你糕虽然可以演18岁，但真的演不了12岁哈哈哈哈哈哈

1052L  
小白这个保护欲真的....不要什么事都怪自己啊，展耀也不希望永远被你保护在温室里啊

1053L  
我好能理解白色啊呜呜呜，他肯定不忍心让猫儿一辈子都这样不能自由自在地度过，况且他的一辈子还那么短！可他又心疼猫儿要受苦，觉得因为自己不想失去猫儿而阻止他的话很自私，可是他实在是舍不得，只能怪自己没保护好猫儿，才让他经历了这些，才会有今日的抉择。

1054L  
ls妹子说得好好啊，瞳耀is rio，我哭出一条黄浦江

1055L  
三哥：我真的很羡慕你跟展博士的感情  
小白：我也是，我觉得这辈子自己最大的幸运，就是出生就跟他在一起

1056L  
555555555555555

1057L  
这到底是什么绝美兄弟情啊qwq

1058L  
这柜门不要也罢啊！！！！

1059L  
其实杰哥看着白色的眼神也真的很深情……但是他真的笔直笔直，这才是真·兄弟情

1060L  
我感受到了编剧的恶意，杰哥这个眼神感觉真的有丶东西

1061L  
我也……感觉三哥真的做了什么对不起白色儿的事啊？？？？

1062L  
沃日？？？？？昨天白色有跟三哥说了啥吗？？怎么天一亮到了警局就要逮捕他了？？？？

1063L  
那天交手时他就知道是他了…………

1064L  
难怪昨天半夜叫三哥出来了……小白是想最后给他一个自首的机会啊……QAQ

1065L  
话说nili瞳耀真的强，昨天晚上经历了那种内心剖白？灵魂交流？今天宛若无事发生地继续办案

1066L  
没准只有我们才觉得那是大事

1067L  
姐姐你的意思是……

1068L  
可能他们经常互诉衷肠，并认为那是兄弟间的正常操作

1069L  
那我就真的服了……

1070L  
白色又开始了，不愿意带展色去现场

1071L  
..........

1072L  
姐妹话音未落，白色就怂了，猫儿66666666666666

1073L  
你猫这是抓到耗子命门了啊，直接问一句"你不会保护我吗"，这就是刀山火海他白羽瞳也不能拒绝啊！

1074L  
杰哥剧情也好虐噢……果然，他是为了帮未婚妻报仇才黑化的

1075L  
专业是保护要员，却没能保护到自己最爱的人......三哥眼里常含泪水，因为他对自己的女票爱得深沉！

1076L  
那个害死了这么多人的坏人现在还装自己无辜！说一切都是杰哥做的，恨得牙痒痒！

1077L  
可是就像展色儿说的，法律会制裁他，而不是靠蛮力报仇

1078L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊不要啊！！！！！

1079L  
虽然你很虐但你不能虐我啊啊啊啊

1080L  
杰哥啊啊啊啊啊啊我踏马喊你一声杰哥不是让你杀我cp的！！！！！！

1081L  
三哥啊！是不是我们喊你三哥你不开心了你偏要拆了他们啊！！！

1082L  
冯杰：如果有一天你经历了和我一样的事，你就会明白我现在的心情  
说完杰哥就举枪对准了在白色胸前口袋里的猫儿！  
白色大喊了一声：阿杰！  
杰哥笑了一下，偏过了猫儿打中了白色：展博士，现在你明白了吗？

1083L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊敲里吗啊原来猫儿哭戏在这里！！！！

1084L  
预告片剪辑真的人干事！

1085L  
突然好燃啊！！虽然是hk好阿sir但是还是吹一波人民jc！  
展耀：不要给自己找借口了，有很多人就算和你一样失去挚爱，也不会走上犯罪的道路。  
白色：阿杰，你女朋友看到她会怎么想，她一定希望你能好好活下去。  
杰哥：是啊，我知道她希望我好好的，可是没有她，我根本不可能好好的。展博士，你要记住，如果不能变得足够强大，根本保护不了你爱的人。

1086L  
卧槽这么硬核的吗！人体自燃！杰哥跟坏人同归于尽了！

1087L  
请允许我提醒一下，虽然三哥他有苦衷，但是他也不能算是好人了

1088L  
这不重要qwq

1089L  
我的天啊你们看猫儿这神仙落泪啊啊啊啊

1090L  
白色儿咬牙忍痛跟猫儿说：别哭啊猫，我不会有事的，我不会让你变成那样的人的

1091L  
我哭得好大声！但我还是要问一句，你是自动把自己代入了挚爱的角色吗！

1092L  
白羽瞳！展耀！你们俩不觉得这个画面这个台词都不太兄弟吗！？

1093L  
wtf这就结束了？？？？

1094L  
这个分集我真的窒息！！！！你们忍心让白色曝尸荒野一礼拜吗！

1095L  
你们忍心让猫儿哭一礼拜吗！

1096L  
导演：我是一个没有感情的杀手

1097L  
其实这两集信息量真的有点大，但这并不影响我抓心挠肺想看下一集！！！！

1098L  
我还没有看够我的宝贝们谈恋爱！！

1099L  
下集预告啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

1100L  
猫儿变大啦啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！

1101L  
变大了！！那人工呼吸在哪里！！让我看！！！

1102L  
woc然访你们有事吗，怎么就这么顺利进入校园偶像剧模式了？

1103L  
隔壁这急救着！！！你们在校园弹吉他唱歌！你们！！！！

1104L  
干得好啊！

1105L  
阿姨就喜欢这种撒糖的小可爱！快！让阿姨看看还有没有啊！

1106L  
没有了！你们太贪心了！

1107L  
你们有没有发现，今天的更新每集都是80分钟诶？

1108L  
诶？？？还真的！难怪我觉得这礼拜播得多了一点！

1109L LZ  
导演wb有解释！因为播出有点跟不上花絮进度，他强迫症犯啦！所以就多播一点！

1110L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这个任性的多播理由23333

1111L  
你不说我都差点错过了糕饼发糖！！！！

1112L  
cnm我抢到1111楼干什么，呸！狗男男！

1113L  
糕：【展耀落泪图】猫儿，别哭，我会心疼  
饼：【小白落泪图】臭耗子，你哭给我看一次会死吗

1114L  
我死得很安详了，世界再见

1115L  
我点进他们俩热评直接笑出声哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
“你们放个准话吧！到底什么时候才能互表心意啊！瞳耀女孩等到头秃了！！”

1116L  
我累了，糕饼发糖都拯救不了瞳耀女孩了

1117L  
麻麻要去把今晚的然访再刷十遍然后剪甜甜的cut呜呜呜呜

1118L  
大家晚安了，愿梦里白羽瞳跟展耀干了个爽

1119L LZ  
搭噶好！今天的花絮出啦！！！

1120L  
我靠楼主你怎么能这么快？？？我等着更新一瞬间点进楼的！！你发送时17:59花絮还没放呢？？？？

1121L  
我一直想说了，楼主只有在搞数据卖安利时才出现，真的不是加入了数据组吗？

1122L  
我还发现楼主经常会说一些跟你糕有关的事呢，我压一根香蕉lz是混进ghy数据组了

1123L LZ  
额……差不多吧

1124L  
那真是辛苦了，数据组真的秃头，年少时肝过现在布星了，阿姨只想花钱看他们谈恋爱了

1125L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈上来就是然访跟林夏那段！

1126L  
我心疼女演员好伐，看起来好像一只单身狗……

1127L  
试戏时你糕一个大写戏精哈哈哈哈哈哈  
林夏：叔叔，他喜欢谁他自己心里有数。  
ghy：此时应有bgm，我看了他的心，演的全是他和他的电影🎵

1128L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

1129L  
小姐姐是要笑死我叭！看着然访拍亲亲，在摄像机后面唱我应该在车底哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

1130L  
我现在看然访吻戏内心都不怎么波动了！什么时候我才能看到那个一身蓝的和一身白的亲嘴啊！

1131L  
姐姐你这就睁着眼睛说瞎话了，第一集你不就看到了吗！

1132L  
妈的那是人工呼吸！我要他们先变成情侣再说！！！

1133L  
我就不一样，我看着我儿子和儿媳亲亲我好激动！给妈妈大力亲！！

1134L  
哇哦！剧组居然真的拍了拍了6年前的实验！？？

1135L  
这个解剖台一样的床是什么鬼啊，好像太平间啊呕

1136L LZ  
所以这一段没过审啊，只能放进花絮了……

1137L  
ghy你不觉得你脱得太快了吗！能不能矜持一点！

1138L  
咦我的屏幕怎么脏了，让我好好舔舔

1139L  
哈哈哈哈你糕这一身肌肉哈哈哈哈哈他十二岁你信吗！

1140L  
导演：只拍脸吧，到时候给你后期p一下

1141L  
噫，就这样穿内裤躺上去啊……我感觉好冷……

1142L  
楼上你是ghy本人发言了吧23333

1143L  
你糕：我靠这个太~冰了，不能换床吗，一点都不人道主义

1144L  
讲道理人家拿你做实验的，没有用鞭子抽你就不错了，还给你好好放在病床上吗

1145L  
导演真是个狠人哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，可是没有钱！

1146L  
贫穷真是令人受尽委屈2333

1147L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊季老师！！！！终于裸了的季老师！！！！！！！！！没有打底小背心！！！！！

1148L  
饼好瘦啊，这肋骨都突出来的……裹在防寒服里细细白白一长条

1149L  
这个腿，我玩一辈子！

1150L  
我收回我的危险发言，你糕nb好吧

1151L  
ghy：大爷你冷不冷？这样我先拍，我给你捂热了好吧

1152L  
神仙年下，我嗑到满地找头

1153L  
导演太狠了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，导演让他先把这个台子捂热了给jxb，再躺到隔壁台子上

1154L  
讲道理公孙和赵祯不配拥有姓名是不是，人家也冻得哆嗦呢，ghy你怎么不给人家捂捂呢

1155L  
嘘，我觉得我们不能深入地去解析这件事

1156L  
今天糕韩语双标了吗？双死了！

1157L  
jxb：哭这么伤心，你想到啥了  
ghy：想展耀  
我靠你季老师为什么黑脸啊球球了，展耀也是你啊！

1158L  
今天绩效饼天蝎了吗！蝎死了！

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

1159L  
花絮妈妈来啦！！

1160L  
可以看出导演的强迫症了，正好今天放到白色中弹，进度统一，破肥

1161L  
季老师：我是不是可以公主抱他

1162L  
季老师你对自己的力量有什么误解哈哈哈哈哈哈

1163L  
你们给点面子好不好！！！有梦想谁都了不起！

1164L LZ  
哈哈哈哈哈哈他真的抱得动！！！毕竟你糕才65公斤！

1165L  
季老师真的全组组宠了，抱起来这一瞬间全场欢呼！

1166L  
连三哥都在鼓掌！但是这个画面哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我感觉白色的伤口要被抠裂了

1167L  
jxb：额啊——！！

1168L  
怕不是使出了老牛犁地的力气

1169L  
噢……心疼娇饼的老腰

1170L  
ghy：放下来吧我还能抢救一下，真的

1171L  
突然惊醒，这时候展喵还没变大呢，这一段肯定不是剧本写的啊，他就是自己想抱ghy吧【。】

1172L  
刚刚季老师：我也抱得了啊！  
明显是不服气啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

1173L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈后期干得好！放白色抱展色的片段出来是要搞事情啊哈哈哈哈哈哈

1174L  
啧啧，ghy抱jxb真是毫不费力

1175L  
看着猫儿两条细腿被小白紧紧搂住晃啊晃，阿姨脸都红了！！！！！！

1176L  
季老师你不觉得你被抱起来的时候手搭得太自然了吗？？？？？

1177L  
拍了两条之后你饼已经自己抬手等抱了yooooo怕是习以为常哟【。】

1178L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈季老师也有忘词的时候！

1179L  
导演：展耀你要推他啊！你这像猫咪在蹭爪子！

1180L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈ghy：他太舒服了，可能不想离开我的怀抱了

1181L  
高老师，说了多少次了，轻点骚轻点骚！粉丝替你堵柜门真的很辛苦的！

1182L  
我看导演就是看戏看上瘾了！！又拍了一条猫儿激烈推拒的，可他说画面拍出来不好看，不如还是蹭爪子叭

1183L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我正想问有没有人计数抱了几次，后期就p上了一个×7

1184L  
萨苏噶健身狂魔，8条了还是脸不红气不喘的

1185L  
LS妹子你可能需要买放大镜了，你糕耳朵连着脖子都红成烙铁了好吗

1186L  
你饼也是哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，剧组分享下粉底液把，遮泛红效果真好哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

1187L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈导演真的腐男石锤了！

1188L  
导演好戏精啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

1189L  
导演【捻着兰花指】：让我们访问一下这位男演员，你此刻想说些什么  
ghy：猫儿太轻了，都没有几两肉  
导演：累吗  
ghy：抱媳妇怎么会累！

1190L  
醒醒，这位男演员，能不能安全发言？

1191L  
jxb：我觉得展耀不应该这么弱，他的自尊心肯定是要自己走出去的  
导演：你说得对，但是白羽瞳并不会让他自己走出去，而展耀反抗不了

1192L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈导演6啊6啊

1193L  
反♂抗不了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈说什么大实话呢！

1194L  
后期真的是魔鬼哈哈哈哈哈！这两个画面，没有对比就没有伤害啊！

1195L  
猫儿，醒醒，反攻是不可能的，这辈子都不可能的

1196L  
应该是jxb醒醒吧【。】

1197L  
jxb醒了，jxb问ghy怎么这么重哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

1198L  
高小奶委屈，肌肉本来就沉他才65kg已经很瘦了！

1199L  
季老师大概只能经受住不过百的了2333

1200L  
原来这里就是公主抱上兰博基尼啊！

1201L  
呜呜呜呜呜呜呜我也想被抱上兰博基尼

1202L  
很久没有滋醒你们都有点生疏了，兰博基尼已经是做梦了，你还要被抱上去，你以为你是我们身娇体弱易推倒被人捧在手心里宠的猫猫吗

1203L  
展耀：打扰了

1204L  
这里猫儿脸色好苍白噢QAQ就算知道是化妆我的心还是揪成一团

1205L  
wowwwwwwwwww今天是公主抱合集！！！！！我爱！！！！！

1206L  
明明都是公主抱为什么然访这么甜？？？？我感受到了初恋的气息！！

1207L  
都是绩效饼糕韩语演的，住在同一个楼里的cp，这差距怎么越拉越大呢？！

1208L  
高哥病号服你们都没有人心疼！让开，我来亲亲高哥红艳艳的小嘴

1209L  
我看你是要被然哥揍一顿才能知道兄弟妻不可欺

1210L  
哭了，然访公主抱都是一条过

1211L LZ  
来给你们解密啦！拍摄的时候是先拍的瞳耀再拍的然访，毕竟像沈浩然染了头发啊，主要取景地比如高总的写字楼校草的学校也都是在上海啊，分两部分拍才方便

1212L  
感谢lz！

1213L  
难怪然访有老夫老妻的感觉了！拍到后期你糕饼对彼此的身体肯定已经熟能生巧了！

1214L  
怎么这么污！！！！！我喜欢！

1215L  
兄弟们！还有3秒要更新了！冲鸭！！！！

1216L  
白色儿表示躺了一个礼拜的尸真的累了

1217L  
猫儿还哭了一礼拜呢，快来让妈妈亲亲猫儿漂亮的眼睛~

1218L  
朋友，活着不好吗？白sir就算中枪了也能单手掐死你你信不

1219L  
呜呜呜呜呜白色直到进抢救室都还没完全昏过去，在跟猫儿说“等我”

1220L  
三哥临终遗言真的让白色很担心吧，毕竟猫儿的催眠真的很厉害，他不想猫儿变成第二个赵爵

1221L  
毕竟你白色都自动把自己代入了挚爱角色了

1222L  
猫儿？？？？？？？？？？？

1223L  
你都不等白色出来的吗，白色这个身体素质没准二十分钟挖出子弹就醒了呢！

1224L  
你tm瞎了吗，那满地的血你跟我说没事？？？要不是白色意志力宛如钢铁般坚强肯定早休克了好吧

1225L  
肯定超严重，不然猫儿怎么会哭成那样

1226L  
虽然白色成天自诩金刚不坏，但他也是个普通人啊QAQ

1227L  
所以猫儿就联系赵爵马上就要做手术吗

1228L  
....要是白色挺不过来，那猫儿也不活了的意思吗ಥ_ಥ

1229L  
猫儿也觉得他不变得强大就没办法保护小白！！！三哥的临终遗言真的影响很大！！！

1230L  
杰哥真的辛苦了，活着的时候给我们撒狗粮，死到临头还在为瞳耀的爱情铺路

1231L  
杰哥：你们最大的善良，就是别cue我了，让我安息吧

1232L  
呜呜呜呜呜猫儿打麻醉之前想的还是小白啊我的眼泪不值钱！！！！

1233L  
我今天就要大声bb！瞳耀是爱情！生死不渝的爱情！！

1234L  
这什么生死时速啊呜呜呜我以为我追的是爱情片怎么越来越跑偏了

1235L  
............

1236L  
你点的爱情片来了

1237L  
校草啊，妈妈爱你，但是现在哥哥们正在鬼门关旅游呢，能不能等他们好了你再出来？

1238L  
校草：不能，我现在就要让全世界知道高哥是我的男朋友！

1239L  
姐姐们你们画风变得有点快2333上周你们还不愿意看见瞳耀只想嗑然访呢

1240L  
上周是上周，现在是现在

1241L  
呵，女人，变脸速度宛如白妈

1242L  
不过这边真的校园偶像剧，沈弟弟还抱着吉他上广播室告白啧啧啧

1243L  
他高哥又是被他骗来的吧，我真心为浅宇感到痛惜

1244L  
自从沈浩然变大之后他高哥有上过班吗？？

1245L  
讲道理人家每天都在上班是导演没有拍给你们看而已啦hhhh

1246L  
高总还在上楼梯打算去他教室的，就突然听到广播声音了嘤

1247L  
“大家好，我是沈浩然。今天呢，我想用广播给我的男朋友，弹唱一首歌。其实今天也不是什么特殊的日子，因为我爱他在每一秒每一分，所以每天都想跟他说，我爱你，永远爱你。”

1248L  
1551虽然只有十八岁但是阿姨还是zqsg被他撩到了

1249L  
是真唱啊啊啊啊啊啊啊糕韩语nb！

1250L  
举报了！某剧组男演员趁职务之便唱自己的歌撩同组男演员！

1251L  
高总这个微笑啊，我死了，不用救了

1252L  
我又在为别人的爱情肆意流眼泪

1253L  
他们怎么这么好啊呜呜呜

1254L  
高：我就知道你今天有什么惊喜要给我，不然你怎么可能不在校门口等我呢  
沈：要不是校门口没有喇叭，我真舍不得让你上楼来找我

1255L  
联系一下火葬场吧，我要出殡

1256L  
沈浩然啊啊！！！！你不娶何耽啊啊啊啊啊啊！

1257L  
你才十八岁啊！妈妈不允许你这么会说情话！！！！！！！！

1258L  
呜呜呜呜这温柔的爱情！我爱你，所以一秒都好，我要早点看到你

1259L  
我不舍得让你一个人来找我，只要可能我肯定会去找你，我哭了

1260L  
.......

1261L  
刚刚是谁说的高总不上班！这一口毒奶！

1262L  
我们还在谈恋爱呢！就被一通电话叫去开会了！

1263L  
呜呜呜呜沈弟弟完美小奶狗啊！  
“高哥，我过完生日去考驾照吧，这样就可以送你了。”

1264L  
高总：送什么送，我这么大人还不能自己开车去公司吗，你好好学习，下次月考名次掉了看我怎么罚你

1265L  
高哥你要怎么罚♂他啊！我想看！

1266L  
我也想看！！！

1267L  
或许是不让上床吧【。】

1268L  
切，我怎么感觉他高哥对床上运动比较热衷呢

1269L  
同感，讲道理沈校草似乎更喜欢“高哥亲一口”

1270L  
哈哈哈哈哈你们这样一说我突然觉得高总每天都是欲求不满的脸

1271L  
噫~天天要亲亲的校草！麻麻我搞到真的奶狗啦！

1272L  
？？？？？等会儿？他高哥怎么跑医院去了

1273L  
喂喂喂，导演你莫搞事情啊！我拿的是校园偶像剧的剧本！！！

1274L  
怎么突然要手术了？！！！！！我少看了十集？？？

1275L  
cnm啊，为什么8102年了我还是躲不过总裁必胃癌的狗血定律啊！

1276L  
我闻到了双线开虐的气息！！！隔壁还在抢救呢，你们怎么又要进医院了！

1277L  
呜呜呜呜呜尊敬的导演啊！我可以单身一辈子，但是我的cp一定要白头偕老！

1278L  
这是什么台词啊啊啊啊啊，导演你拍到后期怎么这么不善良！  
医生：高先生，你没有家属来陪你手术吗  
高总：嗯，我一个人不可以吗  
医生：严格来说，自己给自己签手术委托书，医院是不允许的。如果您真的没有家属的话，只能再请您多签一份免责书，但您真的要想好...  
高总：谢谢医生，我想好了

1279L  
高总啊啊啊啊啊啊啊你刚刚才在学校被校草告白！你答应他要一直在一起的！怎么这么大的事都不说啊QAQ

1280L  
好，你怕校草担心，怕朋友担心，你有没有想过万一出了什么事他们要怎么办啊！

1281L  
我眼泪止不住55555

1282L  
我好像突然理解白色儿为什么会支持猫儿变大了qwqqqqq  
虽然他一千个一万个不舍得，但他知道猫儿下了决心绝不会改，所以如果真的有任何意外，他会陪猫儿一起承担，给猫儿信任，让猫儿有勇气躺进手术室，知道外面有人在等他，所以一定要回来qwq

1283L  
你为什么要又捅我一刀！白色到最后还跟猫说等我555！现在瞳耀生死未卜，我好怕啊，万一猫有什么事白色醒过来可怎么办呐呜呜呜！

1284L  
呸呸呸！！！你们童言无忌！！！别的不说，白色和猫肯定没事！我用兰博基尼花絮作证！

1285L  
.......:-D

1286L  
那然访呢？！！！！！！！你他妈是要我马上悬梁自尽吗！

1287L  
高总跟沈校草说他要出差一周，归期不定......

1288L  
归期不定..................

1289L  
高总QAQ高哥！求求你跟沈弟弟说一声吧，我好怕沈弟弟知道了会觉得你不信任他啊QAQ

1290L  
我保证沈弟弟知道了！我用花絮公主抱为证！

1291L  
谢谢你哦....我没失忆好吗，我知道！

1292L  
但是重点难道不是，究竟是高总自己坦白的，还是沈校草自己发现的吗！

1293L  
这有啥区别吗

1294L  
你是智障吗，区别在于你校草会不会被伤到心啊！你想想你男朋友一个人做手术也不告诉你，可能你再也见不到他了啊？！呸呸呸，高总肯定吉人自有天相....

1295L  
我现在开始吃斋念佛还来得及吗，高总！我可以单身一辈子，你和浩然一定要长长久久！！！

1296L  
我一想到现在校草还在学校里美滋滋地想，他高哥今天在学校听了他的告白，晚上要给高哥做什么饭吃，明天要给高哥收拾行李，每一天都要电话提醒高哥按时吃饭按时睡觉.....

1297L  
..........我被ls捅成筛子了:-D

1298L  
这么一说第二集特地拍了沈弟弟call高总要他别喝咖啡其实也是伏笔咯？我日了狗了

1299L  
导演，请你慎重，你可能会失去我们了！这礼拜三条人命在你手上！

1300L  
我没想到居然是猫儿先醒？？？？

1301L  
白，白色？你别吓我啊！！！

1302L  
我好好一个白芋头啊！直到抢救室门关上为止他还有意识在叫展耀呢！？怎么就icu了呢？？？

1303L  
子弹离心脏五毫米？？？？杰哥啊！你好狠的心啊！

1304L  
三哥，咱们真的得好好说道说道，就算你跟你媳妇阴阳两隔，你也不能让你好兄弟也跟媳妇阴阳两隔啊！就算他把你当普通兄弟吧，但是也没对不起你不是？

1305L  
白色是个狠人啊，偏心脏5毫米他能无救援撑一个礼拜【。】

1306L  
停止沙雕！！！现在场面十分严肃！！！

1307L  
还好猫儿现在还不能动弹，不然要是让他看到白色这个样子他肯定超难过55555

1308L  
虽然猫儿看不到但他猜到了呜呜呜

1309L  
猫：小白呢  
爵：他没来  
猫：...他还活着吗  
爵：谁知道呢

1310L  
爵爷啊，咱别皮了行吗，猫儿眼神里的光都碎了！我哭死！

1311L  
猫：小白只要能醒过来，他看到我不在就知道我会在这了

1312L  
我，我哭爆！！！！！难怪白色当时还在跟猫儿说“没事，等我”，他是最懂他的人啊！他肯定预料到了猫儿可能会钻牛角尖自己去做手术呜呜呜呜

1313L  
但现在是猫儿好好的，白色昏迷中QAQ

1314L  
抢到这一层，愿瞳耀然访都好好的，执子之手，与子偕老！

1315L  
我靠！我信了！你楼神奶！

1316L  
1314jj刚施法白色就醒了！！！！！

1317L  
哈哈哈哈哈神他妈施法

1318L  
姐姐您能保佑我期末全过吗！给您跪下了！

1319L  
那玩意施法没用，你现在关掉视频退出论坛或许有用

1320L  
那还是先嗑了再说吧，今朝有酒今朝醉，来日期末我再跪！

1321L  
白色醒过来真的马上就找展耀啊呜呜呜呜

1322L  
WOCCCCCCCCCNMASDJFKABSHVFAYFBH

1323L  
白色咱人还在icu呢能别说一出是一出吗，你长大了，能不能稳重点

1324L  
白色：事关猫儿，不能！

1325L  
你白色这chuachua一咧吧，心电图直接直线了，医生和护士跟春运似地呼啦呼啦地往这屋里跑啊！

1326L  
你这拟声词用得真没谁了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

1327L  
然后医生抱着电击+肾上腺素的想法闯进来，跟白色大眼瞪小眼，白色：我要出院

1328L  
hhhhhhhhh主治医师差点没吓得直接躺地上

1329L  
那不正好，白色出院，让大夫躺进来8

1330L  
对，把病房让给更需要的人民群众，真是好阿sir！

1331L  
你们真是看到白色醒了一个个沙雕本性都恢复了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈刚刚还哭丧呢！

1332L  
我的cp好了我浑身轻松！

1333L  
然而出院是不可能的，让他离开icu已经是主治医师给他最大的宽容

1334L  
但是我觉得吧，nili白色这个性子吧，你不给他牢牢锁住再找十个猛男看着他，他估计溜出ICU的下一秒就能溜出医院

1335L  
锁住是不可能的，毕竟他的心已经和猫儿锁了！

1336L  
我作证，钥匙我扔海里了！

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

1337L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈收手吧，求求里们

1338L  
哎呀我的小可怜！驰驰在他老公怀里哭得脸都肿了！

1339L  
小白嘴硬得咧：我又死不了，你怎么也不把展耀看住！？

1340L  
驰驰为你签了多少同意书啊！心都碎咯！

1341L  
小小白：哥……QAQ  
小白：行啦，我没事，把手机给我，你说你这么大个人连只猫儿也拦不住  
小小白：对，对不起 o(╥﹏╥)o 

1342L  
看把我们姑爷心疼的！  
赵祯：不是驰驰的错，我能理解展博士的心情，所以没有拦他

1343L  
为了给媳妇打电话跑去天台可还行，你还是只刚从ICU出来的耗子呢

1344L  
猫：小白…  
鼠：唉，傻猫，要你等我怎么不听话？  
猫：我就是在等你啊，你醒得是不是比我晚  
鼠：好，我的错，再等一等，我很快去接你

1345L  
......................这什么好老公发言？？？？

1346L  
............你刚刚对你亲弟弟不是这个语气的白色？

1347L  
都说了我们白色心里只有两种兄弟了，区别又不是血缘

1348L  
心疼小小白，有血缘关系又有何用，在白色眼里不过是个冯杰

1349L  
三哥：我是直男，再cue自燃

1350L  
三哥才是真的勇士啊，就听小白这种语气打电话听了三年居然还没有跳起来暴打他

1351L  
那可能是因为打不过吧……毕竟三哥万年老二

1352L  
难怪这一枪这么狠了，积怨已深积怨已深

1353L  
鼠：是不是很难受？  
猫：嗯，好疼啊小白，我想喝你做的粥  
鼠：乖猫儿，等我，很快带你回家  
猫：你是不是也很疼啊？  
鼠：所以你要好好休息，你不疼我就不疼了

1354L  
导演，你睁开眼睛看看吧，你摸着你的良心告诉我这是兄弟情

1355L  
别说了，他没有那玩意！瞳耀要是兄弟情我自己砍头！

1356L  
猫儿再撒娇下去我就要石更了！

1357L  
小白再这么宠下去我就要把我男朋友杀了！他妈的就会说多喝热水！

1358L  
白色怎么这么帅啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

1359L  
猫儿眼睛亮亮的呜呜呜呜呜我爱他！

1360L  
瞳耀啊！你们再不谈恋爱妈妈就窒息了！！！

1361L  
就我一个在认真思考白色要怎么逃出医院吗2333

1362L  
是的就你一个

1363L  
你是不是嗑昏了头，病房外面除了几个白色的真·迷弟，就是吓得发抖但被白色分类成“其他兄弟”的亲·弟弟，白色真想走谁拦得住他

1364L  
还有亲弟夫呢，没准会为了瞳耀的兄弟情大变活人把白色直接变到展猫身边

1365L  
别这么沙雕好吗？？？？我还沉浸在刚刚那通电话里呢，你们就破坏气氛！

1366L  
呜呜呜呜呜呜高总！我好想你呀！

1367L  
刚十几分钟没见就想了，你们戏精学院毕业的吗！

1368L  
注意你的用词，沈校草可是连高哥在他身边他都要想他的

1369L  
这能一样吗，人家那是真爱！

1370L  
我们也是真爱！高总穿病号服的样子好美味啊QAQ

1371L  
？？？？？？？

1372L  
！导演会玩，没想到居然是小白和高总先见面

1373L  
在夸白色的侦查力惊人一眼就看到床头的病历之前先让我问一句，白色您刚从icu出来现在就在楼道溜达了合适吗？？

1374L  
白羽瞳：合适

1375L  
人家要赶紧活动一下好去找猫儿好吗！以为谁都跟你们一样沙雕！

1376L  
哇哦！！！！白警官真的好犀利啊，一针见血！

1377L  
白：胃溃疡？这楼层住的都是重病患者，应该不只是胃溃疡吧。看你这连个水杯也没有，你没跟沈浩然说？

1378L  
道理我都懂，你能别一进来就开始名侦探白羽瞳吗？

1379L  
道理我都懂，请问白色你自己也知道自己是重病患者啊？

1380L  
这世界上除了我们还有人在担忧白色刚从icu出来吗

1381L  
有，猫儿

1382L  
有，驰驰

1383L  
唉，虽然他们的名字并列，但我们知道，他们两个在白色的心里是完全不同的兄弟

1384L  
白色心里：99%展耀+0.5%破案+0.5%其他兄弟

1385L  
过分了过分了

1386L  
就是

1387L  
老实讲101%都是展耀吧 

1388L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我笑出十块腹肌

1389L  
白：你没跟沈浩然说你住院了？  
高：白警官管的真是够多的  
白：高总不妨换位思考，如果你最重要的人瞒着你去住院，你作何感想

1390L  
我没看出来白色还有媒婆天分2333

1391L  
他可能是此刻突然感同身受了吧

1392L  
喂，白色，你怎么还给高总倒水啊？朋友妻不可欺！！

1393L  
感觉他看到和猫儿一样的脸，脸色不好躺在医院里，可能已经心痛到要icu辽

1394L  
唉我也不提到底谁理应更虚弱一点了，nili白警官是hk金刚狼了

1395L  
讲道理他这个自愈能力死侍看到都会落泪

1396L  
回来！！跑题跑到北美洲了！！！！！

1397L  
高：白警官说得这么言之凿凿，谈过恋爱吗  
白：没有，可是我当然也有重要的人  
高：是展博士吗  
白：【毫不犹豫】是  
高：你有没有想过为什么展耀对你这么重要，真的只是因为你们一起长大吗？  
白：高总监管的也真是够多的

1398L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊高总我爱你！！！！！！！

1399L  
高总拿出你谈生意时的魄力！！！！今天一定要把这个死基佬从柜子里揪出来！！！！！

1400L  
高总你是电你是光你是瞳耀女孩们的神话！！！

1401L  
高：你有没有想过谈恋爱  
白：我很忙，也不需要恋爱  
高：那些跟你告白的女生你为什么拒绝？  
白：因为我不喜欢她们，我不希望她们在我身上浪费时间  
高：你怎么能断言就是浪费时间，你从来没有考虑过自己有对别人动心的可能性，是不是？  
白：我生活里只有破案和照顾猫这两件事，我觉得这样就很好  
高：你有没有想过展博士可能会谈恋爱？展耀是那么优秀的人，如果有一个能照顾他的人，展耀也很喜欢她，你是不是要搬出去呢

1402L  
高总如果不是因为你跟猫儿长了同一张脸我觉得白色已经揍你了

1403L  
白sir这个眉头皱得能夹死苍蝇了

1404L  
临门一脚了！高总！！！射门！！！！

1405L  
高：其实是你害怕吧，你害怕如果有一天他会离开你，所以自私地用兄弟的身份强留在他身边

1406L  
小白好乖啊！！！！居然就这样听着高总数落？我还以为他会摔门而去？？

1407L  
小白不是乖，是温柔~~

1408L  
不看看是关于谁的话题，谈展耀时你白色一直都是这么温柔的表情

1409L  
白sir真的是心有猛虎细嗅蔷薇了！！！！！

1410L  
不过是一个面对心爱的omega便心化成水的怂包傻瓜alpha罢了

1411L  
怎么就又怂又傻还进入abo了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

1412L  
季老师：有一点点的可爱

1413L  
不要在瞳耀中掺杂糕饼私货！！！！展耀眼里肯定不是一点点可爱，他家小白世界第一可爱！！

1414L  
你又怎么知道nili绩效饼说的一点点是多大点呢，搞不好是十个东京巨蛋那么大的点

1415L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

1416L  
是口不对心的天蝎饼本人了2333

1417L  
毕竟真的很可爱，但又不想直接告诉你们他世界第一可爱，你们随便感受一下吧，但别幻想了，因为这个大可爱是我的了

1418L  
楼上的发言居然同时适用于糕饼然访瞳耀三对！！！nb！！！

1419L  
白：谢谢。  
高：你想明白了？  
白：【笑】我不能让展耀再等我了。高访，其实你这样也很自私，如果你真的出了什么事，他一辈子都不会原谅自己的，他不是小孩子了。  
高：也谢谢你，我会跟他说的。

1420L  
什么叫“我不能让展耀再等我了”！！！！！我们瞳耀要告白了吗！！！！！！

1421L  
都快结局了我终于等到了！！！！！！！！

1422L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊白色冲鸭！

1423L  
高总今天是知心哥哥！！！好人一生平安！！

1424L  
我愿意用我这辈子下辈子下下辈子都单身换然访幸福！！！！！

1425L  
他高哥值得！！！！

1426L  
这部剧又名，全世界都在助攻猫和老鼠！

1427L  
都助攻成这样了还不结婚吗！！！啊？！！！

1428L  
我收回我之前的发言，导演是全世界最好的导演！我还以为要虐，结果问题最大的两个男人居然互相说服了对方，起立！鼓掌！！！！

1429L  
.............高总真的是行动派啊，噗

1430L  
“浩然，我在中心医院，明天要动手术了，你能过来吗？”

1431L  
对不起我笑成傻逼哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

1432L  
高总：怎么了，不是你们让我告诉他的吗！

1433L  
也没让您这么直接啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，沈校草差点从楼梯上滚下去我滴妈呀

1434L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈高总真是个狠人，我现在知道他为什么不告诉沈弟弟了，照他这个传达方式怕是会：浩然，我可能得了胃癌，可能活不了了，你能装作没认识过我吗？

1435L  
沈浩然：？？？？？？？？？？你杀了我吧

1436L  
滚呐你们这群沙雕哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我日，高总检查结果还没出呢！你们就在这里群口相声！

1437L  
反正导演今天发微博求饶了，说高总未来身体健康吃嘛嘛香，开了上帝视角的我无所畏惧

1438L  
导演的求生欲时有时无，怕是薛定谔的求生欲

1439L  
我们高总必不能有事！

1440L  
我宣布我从今天开始就是高总的亲妹妹粉！在线等我哥夫来收拾我哥！！！

1441L  
那我是亲姐姐粉了，毕竟是明天就要动手术了今天还在操心瞳耀恋情的好男孩访访~

1442L  
滋醒服务，十元一次。沙雕姐妹，全部免费。

1443L  
谁说你然哥夫要收拾高哥的？！他这样我都想欺负他了.....

1444L  
我们校草眼睛都红成兔子辽！

1445L  
我们校草眼睛都红成驰驰辽！

1446L  
访：哎你别，我就是怕你这样，真不一定是恶性……  
然：QAQ  
访：我有预感这肯定是良性的！就怕你哭鼻子，才没跟你说，但是想了一下我的小朋友每一分每一秒都想我，一礼拜见不到面也太可怜了......  
然：【掉眼泪】  
访：【叹气】

1447L  
沈浩然！你把妈妈的心放在油锅上煎吧！

1448L  
然访真的很好嗑QAQ高总哄孩子语气嘤嘤嘤

1449L  
这个顺毛哭唧唧的校草弟弟啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！我嗑年下一辈子！！！！！

1450L  
然：高哥，我知道你觉得我还小，但是你放心，就算，就算真的有什么万一，我也不会寻死觅活的，我会好好地过完这一辈子......但是我的心在你那里，所以剩下的几十年我注定会孤独寂寞地走下去，可能再也不会笑了，再也不是现在的沈浩然了......所以，高哥，别丢下我.......

1451L  
这什么奶狗发言啊呜呜呜呜

1452L  
好好说话怎么还带威胁的呢沈弟弟！

1453L  
再也不会笑了，神tm的软萌威胁！！！他高哥怎么舍得放他一个人啊QAQ

1454L  
不行！我们然然必须要永远都像个会发光的太阳！

1455L  
难怪他高哥老想日他

1456L  
应该说他高哥老想被他日叭hhh

1457L  
访：我哪有觉得你是小孩子，比我壮这么多，也能把我堵得说不出话了  
然：我……  
访：行了，我向你道歉好不好，我错了  
然：你......  
访：沈浩然大朋友，现在能不能扶我上个厕所，今天早上做了胃镜，有点不舒服  
然：你，你怎么不早说，别说话了，我抱你去！等会儿我给你接点热水，你能不能吃东西啊，我得去问问医生！  
访：啰嗦的小老头子~

1458L  
请问高总你有事吗，你做胃镜还能影响到腿的吗？

1459L  
....转移了！【破罐破摔】

1460L  
我呸！当我看不到他那个计划通的表情啊，连续打断两次你说你不是故意的？？在校草怀里笑得像只老狐狸！

1461L  
ghy：他在我怀里太舒服了

1462L  
此处不需要ghy发言，退下！

1463L  
港真这个公主抱看起来确实舒服，就是那种...契合的感觉！！语无伦次了我已经QAQ

1464L  
我懂！！！！或许这就是传说中的灵魂伴侣【点烟.jpg】

1465L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊高访你这偷心贼！！！！

1466L  
本来听到高哥说不舒服校草感觉又要哭了，老狐狸突然偷亲一口小奶狗是什么绝美爱情啊啊！！！！！！！！！

1467L  
我相信了，他们拿的还是校园偶像剧剧本！就是有点狗血！

1468L  
我体会到了拍摄后期nili糕饼真的冲破了封印辽，这个亲亲抱抱举高高可以说是教科书般的得心应手了

1469L  
瀚冰要是假的我手抄大悲咒！

1470L  
他们变了，变得秀恩爱都那么熟练了

1471L  
曾经的他们随便对视一眼都会从耳朵红到脖子，现在在十几台摄像机下亲热都神态自若了！

1472L  
老夫老妻，理解理解

1473L  
？？？？？没啦

1474L  
就算现在一集80分钟我还是觉得好短呜呜！

1475L  
啊啊啊啊啊下集预告是什么！我要看cp！！这什么新案子没兴趣！！！

1476L  
白羽瞳！！！！给我像个男人一样去告白！！！！！案子是破不完的！！但猫只有一个！！！！

1477L  
再不告白麻麻真的不爱你了！！

1478L  
剪辑师出来挨打！出没出柜你倒是给我个准信啊！

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

1479L  
终于下班嗑cp啦！呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜

1480L  
周六还加班太残忍了叭【嗑瓜子】最新花絮已经上线！

1481L LZ  
周六加班不是最恐怖的，周日也上班半夜也上班，不止管老板的事还要帮忙老板娘，老板一个微信我就要去给全组布置任务还不敢反抗才是最恐怖的，我哭都哭不出来辽

1482L  
LZ最近都没有一起嗑瞳耀了！辛苦啦！抱住么么

1483L  
听起来像是被黄世仁剥削？？？？赶紧换工作吧！

1484L LZ  
不不不不不不辛苦是辛苦，我爱我老板，也爱我老板娘，更爱奖金！

1485L  
哈哈哈哈哈有理有据！太真实了！

1486L  
lz工作这么辛苦还在数据组真的不会把身体搞坏吗

1487L LZ  
呃，还好……因为最近大家都很给力！数据就不用太费心啦！  
亲亲楼里所有卖力安利的姐妹，都是因为有你们这个剧才没有打水漂！！！

1488L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我看到花絮只会尖叫了QAQ

1489L  
高总这个病弱妆真的涂了五斤粉啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

1490L  
又绿又紫！太惨了！讲道理这看起来真的命不久....呸呸呸！

1491L  
这次糕韩语都不用酝酿感情了，心疼坏了，眼泪说来就来

1492L  
反而是你季老师受不了问人家能不能别画这么苍白hhhh

1493L  
怕不是受不了妆，是受不了家汪心疼叭~

1494L  
难得你天蝎饼没有吃醋糕韩语心疼高访

1495L  
你怎么知道他没吃醋呢[滑稽]

1496L  
ghy：他是胃疼他为什么走不动道呢  
jxb：因为我不想让你再追问我了呀！我这样说你就只想着抱我了对不对？  
ghy：对！【反映三秒突然】哦对对对对对！是这个道理！

1497L  
导演一脸你是不是sa的表情

1498L  
瞎说！导演明明是一脸“我搞到真的了”！

1499L  
只有我一只果子狸觉得你季老师那句“这样你就只想着抱我”很诱吗๑乛◡乛๑

1500L  
你不是一只果子狸！

1501L  
一瞬间仿佛妲己上身，但又带着天蝎的气息，言外之意：答错了今晚就卷铺盖走人8

1502L  
然而糕老师交出满分答卷，就算还没反应过来也要先肯定媳妇！反应过来就加倍肯定甚至狂吹！

1503L  
我还是不信ghy傻到不能理解高访是在转移话题，毕竟他被连着打断两次诶！！！只有一种解释，我觉得他是已经习惯了被打断and求抱抱....

1504L  
这个新颖的解题思路...............

1505L  
我还觉得ghy脑回路跟沈校草神相似呢，都是媳妇说啥信啥，我的想法不重要反正jxb是对的

1506L  
难怪jxb这么喜欢逗他，说什么都信，随便骗一下他就笑嘻嘻一头栽进来的感觉也太幸福了吧！一个天蝎女孩流泪发言

1507L  
姐妹们你们太过突出了吧！

1508L  
此刻我们全都是导演！【我搞到真的了.jpg】

1509L  
正片上了啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！瞳耀啊啊啊啊你们上床了没有！！！

1510L  
兰博基尼！！！！  
我、终、于、等、到、了！！！！

1511L  
我的意中人他是个穿一身白的盖世英雄！有一天他会开着兰博基尼来接我！

1512L  
一周没见白色和展色又帅了呜呜呜呜呜

1513L  
小白一个字都没说就把猫抱走了，爵爷为什么不仅不生气还笑嘻嘻看着他们呢

1514L  
因为爵爷是cp粉头，他开心还来不及呢

1515L  
为什么镜头一转就换好衣服洗完澡躺上床了？？？？？我要钻进电脑屏幕里去看了！

1516L  
按理来说肯定是白色换的衣服帮洗的澡吧～～

1517L  
看光光居然都没有行动！？白羽瞳你是不是不行啊？？？？！

1518L  
讲道理人家竹马竹马互相看了这么多年了好吗

1519L  
所以这么多年都没发生什么！！你们俩都有隐疾是不是？！

1520L  
展博士你还记得你的人设吗？？？为什么现在整个人都猫化了！！这个眨眼睛要海鲜粥的小可爱是谁！把我的展耀还给我！！！

1521L  
呸，人家本来就是猫！在白老鼠面前展喵喵什么时候不是这么可爱！

1522L  
比如三哥出现的时候？

1523L  
冯杰：求求了，我已经自燃了

1524L  
应该说在白色眼里展色什么时候不是超绝可爱大宝贝猫儿？！

1525L  
没有，没有！我信了白羽瞳这个直男的邪

1526L  
都不是什么在我眼里他的小毛病也这么可爱，在nili白色眼里展喵根本就没有毛病，浑身闪光点！我输了

1527L  
展色眼里白色又何尝不是呢，想想他对爵爷说的！  
“如果论基因…我也好，白驰也好，你也一样，都是只有一方面优秀……唯独小白，最完美。”*

1528L  
恩啊好知道了可以了你老公最优秀行了8

1529L  
爵爷：腐笑

1530L  
请问这样的好兄弟怎么还不结婚！

1531L  
片头诚不欺我，猫儿真的生活自理能力为零

1532L  
我这就要为展喵平反了，讲道理是被小白宠到生活残废的好吗

1533L  
连碗都不让拿，请问白色你有事吗？端个碗手腕会折掉吗？我们然弟弟变大时有这么夸张吗？不是睡一觉忍忍就好了吗！你现在搞得好像猫儿浑身粉碎性骨折了一样！而且现在也能在床上吃饭了，薛定谔的洁癖！

1534L  
只能说，1猫儿身体真的很弱，2校草身体真的很好，3导演真的很偏心

1535L  
…妈妈会记住我们然然有多么好的！

1536L  
别给自己加戏了，然然的好只要我们高总知道就够了！  
以及双标白从未令我失望，对着展耀什么时候有洁癖，呵，男人。

1537L  
可能高总也不想让别人觊觎他的大宝贝

1538L  
失忆了吗姐妹，还记得高总怎么对林夏的吗

1539L  
姐妹你才是失忆了，高总有跟林夏说他家奶狗究竟有多好吗，高总只是冷酷地说她没机会了！

1540L  
一招退敌！毕竟林夏都试图追校草了，难道还要再告诉她浩然弟弟有多好吗！麻烦直接滚！

1541L  
怎么还带按摩功能呢？请问这样的老公哪里买？啊是兄弟？！打扰了，究竟是我fong了还是这世界fong了

1542L  
天知道我看到按摩功能几个字激动地以为自己错过了什么精彩剧情。

1543L  
你没有错过，就是白色在给猫儿按摩，美其名曰舒筋活血，只能善意地围笑惹

1544L  
抱上车抱上楼抱上床，帮换衣服帮洗澡帮按摩，连饭碗都不让拿，水都要插上吸管递嘴边，nili白色就差嘴对嘴喂他吃饭了

1545L  
导演：如果不是考虑到尺度我确实想这么拍

1546L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

1547L  
这个饭后水果使我表情变形，毕竟我从来都是整个苹果吭哧吭哧啃，连皮都不削

1548L  
我也

1549L  
所以你们是不需要爱情的狼人，而我们猫儿是有小白宠着苹果要削皮切块叉子递到嘴边的宝贝

1550L  
Fine

1551L  
讲道理白色这就是心机好吗，他都做成这样了猫儿上哪找女朋友？？？男朋友又有谁能比他优秀？？？？

1552L  
无法反驳，就算不说优秀，世界上最懂猫儿的也是小白了

1553L  
猫儿要是真的找个男朋友来，万一白色说他要打赢我才可以可咋整啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

1554L  
你们有事吗！搞个无辜的假想敌还要整死人家？！

1555L  
........直到猫儿开口问我才想起来白色确实是一个一天前抢救出来的重症病人？

1556L  
半小时了他一直像个太阳能发电的家政妇一样勤劳，我甚至怀疑编剧都把他进医院这事儿忘了

1557L  
？？？？？？？白羽瞳你干啥呢

1558L  
白：猫儿，阿杰枪法一直都比我好，他不可能打偏的，所以他不是真的想杀我。

1559L  
哎呦我的白警官啊，这个气氛这么好！这时候你cue什么三哥啊！！！！！我气死

1560L  
三哥：我真的不想有姓名了，看在我们同窗的份上放过我吧

1561L  
白：展耀，你不需要自责，你已经做得很好了。  
展：但我也想保护你，小白，不要再受伤了。  
白：我答应你，你也要答应我，不能勉强自己，毕竟你用的是脑力，现场还是少去。

1562L  
鱼哭了水知道，我哭了谁知道？！！！！

1563L  
我以为白色cue杰哥是煞风景的直男操作，没想到白色一个甩尾秀了起来！！！！我窒息！

1564L  
白：你是研究人的专家，我是研究你的专家。

1565L  
今夜的瞳耀女孩都是流泪托马头，我不说话，只流泪

1566L  
此时此刻你没啥别的想说的了吗白色！！！！白色都说到这份上了你没啥要表白的吗展色！！！！！

1567L  
只有台灯暖黄色的灯光，白色温柔地看着展博士睡觉，这个画面我永世珍藏！！！！

1568L  
我等了一礼拜你就给我看这个！！！！白羽瞳！原来你上周跟高总说不能让猫儿再等你.......居然就是字面意思！！！！！？？？？？？

1569L  
这啥？？回忆杀？！！！！

1570L  
我的妈呀这一段终于有解释了！难怪最开始猫儿梦到跟白色一起射击，原来是回忆！！！！

1571L  
当时我真以为猫儿是太想变大了.........orz

1572L  
现在猫儿睡了，所以这是白色的回忆....？

1573L  
肯定是啊！这次猫儿也不用泛蓝光了，剪刀手们可以尽情使用高清无码版本了哈哈哈哈

1574L  
鼠：猫儿，你这人体描边真是一绝  
猫：死耗子，是你的枪太重了我用不惯，一小时不理你！*  
鼠：【把手表调到一小时后】好好好，给你这把，试试  
猫：柯尔特M1908，给我的？  
鼠：展小猫，射击水平不见长，对枪倒是蛮了解的嘛！

1575L  
展小猫！！！！！！！！！！！

1576L  
一人血书白色再多叫几次这个称呼！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

1577L  
二人血书！一小时不理你然后调表什么的！！医生我牙疼，他们往我嘴里塞糖！

1578L  
万人血书！又宠又别扭的18岁鼠猫啊啊啊啊啊

1579L  
鼠：猫儿，你突然说要练射击，是也想去警校吗  
猫：【默认】  
鼠：展小猫，你别想那些有的没的啊，既然你喜欢搞研究，那就去进修，我支持你。别一时心血来潮就陪我去吃苦，警校可不是开玩笑的地方，你受不了的，听话  
猫：我总不能一辈子都当个手无缚鸡之力的书生吧  
鼠：你能把自己照顾好就不错了，保护世界的重任就交给我吧  
猫：唉，好歹我也是你的小展哥哥~怎么还要你来保护  
鼠：你！总之我会保护你的！手酸不酸？别练了，走，去吃饭，不然你一会儿闹胃疼我可不管你！

1580L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

1581L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

1582L  
都这样了！

1583L  
还不结婚吗！！！！！！！！！！

1584L  
我除了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊什么都不会了........白色nb，都弯成蚊香了还不自知！

1585L  
一人血书求白色喊小展哥哥！！！！！！！

1586L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我也想听！！！万人血书！ghy满足一下我们吧！！！！

1587L  
.......  
所以白色是因为想到了这段甜蜜过去刚刚才突然Q杰哥的吗

1588L  
呵，男人

1589L  
白：展小猫，是我没有保护好你，对不起。

1590L  
？？？？？？？？？？？？又来

1591L  
白色是想说，如果不是因为他阻拦猫儿报警校，他们就不会分开，猫儿就不会被抓走？？

1592L  
阅读理解满分了姐妹！

1593L  
我去......白羽瞳先生，咱们这个自责也该有个限度的，我认为你此刻最应该做的是吻下去！而不是深刻检讨！！！！

1594L  
所以白色到底有没有认清自己的感情啊！？？啊？？？？

1595L  
都已经约定终生了就别在柜门里试探了！！麻溜地给我出来啊！

1596L  
就这样切镜头了？？？？然访！麻麻还想再看看瞳耀，你们等会儿行不行！

1597L  
谁知道镜头黑了之后白羽瞳是不是上床抱着猫儿睡觉觉了！？！

1598L  
导演：给你们一个笑容，你们懂的

1599L  
呸！我算是看出来了，导演的嘴，骗人的鬼！

1600L  
原来花絮那里季老师坐在对面是为了给然然递戏！

1601L  
坐在手术室外面的然哥好可怜呜呜呜，用杰克苏文学来描述就是可怜兮兮的被主人遗弃的大狗QAQ

1602L  
等会儿杰克苏不应该是孤狼吗

1603L  
白色才是狼，你校草是奶狗，这是不能更改的事实

1604L  
所以这里其实是ghy看着坐在对面一脸病容的jxb刷刷掉眼泪吗......我的天......

1605L  
占总和管总带着女朋友在那里等是不是有点过分分了！

1606L  
别人都是成双成对的，wuli然然却在等手术中的爱人啊....

1607L  
手术成功！！！良性！！！！！！

1608L  
呜呜呜呜呜呜呜！！！！！！普天同庆！！！导演开恩！！！！！！

1609L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈占总开心地想去拥抱自己的女朋友，却发现温暖姐姐母爱泛滥地抱住了然然！

1610L  
占总突然也像只被遗弃的狗狗了红红火火恍恍惚惚！一起抱住可还行哈哈哈哈哈我他妈笑死

1611L  
他们站在一起就显得我们然然是只小奶狗，占总和管总像两只傻乎乎的哈士奇

1612L  
？ghy不是哈士奇吗

1613L  
？不是阿拉斯加吗

1614L  
是只未成年的奶哈士奇or奶阿拉斯加可以了吗？姐姐们我真的服了你们的重点！！！

1615L  
沙雕才是本性！

1616L  
怎么这么快就一集了！都怪瞳耀大猪蹄子又不告白又耽误时间！足足80分钟麻麻都没看到然访亲亲！

1617L  
女人心，海底针呐，二十分钟之前你们可不是这么说的

1618L  
洛阳亲友如相问，变脸是白家遗传！

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

1619L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我笑死

1620L  
白羽瞳！你还不如十八岁的崽子！

1621L  
哎呀，同样是劝身体虚弱大病初愈的另一半好好休息，为什么就有人失败了呢！

1622L  
白色：我劝你们善良

1623L  
白色：因为我宠猫！咋地！不服啊？！

1624L  
ls不要把ghy的东北大碴子带到我绝世神A白sir身上！

1625L  
我们浩然弟弟眼眶红红的像只小兔子守在高总身边，就算是冰山都会被捂化了的！

1626L  
高总一睁眼就看到然然可怜巴巴的样子可心疼坏了

1627L  
高总虽然在某些方面过分直白，但真的情话十级，麻药劲儿过去了就喊沈弟弟亲亲，说这样就不疼了

1628L  
嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻今天看到然访亲亲了吗！看到啦！！！！

1629L  
一家欢喜一家愁啊，白色带猫上警局，猫儿也不让他抱，他就在后面跟老母鸡一样护着哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

1630L  
毕竟展大博士，要面子！

1631L  
最近沉迷谈情说爱，无心看破案剧情了.....

1632L  
然鹅这部剧叫做《破案的猫和我》

1633L  
只有我注意到了吗，猫儿没有合适的衣服穿，所以从头到脚都是小白的衣服啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，我吹爆！！！

1634L  
我只是还在啊啊啊啊啊没来得及说！！！白的猫猫真好看！！！

1635L  
从头到脚都是小白的...那请问内裤也……？

1636L  
谁知道呢【鼻血横流】

1637L  
风衣真的很男友外套了，肩宽出来一截

1638L  
虽说绩效饼更高一点，但是完全看不出来

1639L  
180的jxb穿178的男友外套显得弱小可怜又无助

1640L  
说啥呢，百科是180我们就是180！

1641L  
好好好180！你ghy怎么回事，连粉丝都奶里奶气的

1642L  
善良一点！ghy警告！

1643L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈白色这个任务分配太真实了吧

1644L  
白sir：王韶看紧线人，赵富走访死者亲属，马韩跟我调查现场，白驰蒋翎做技术支持，排查一下路口监控，展sir回屋休息

1645L  
猫儿：？？？？什么！

1646L  
组员：你秀得开心就好，不用管我们死活

1647L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈大家都是一副习以为常的表情

1648L  
其实大家也心疼展色的，他这么虚，没看一进来就全部端茶递水的吗

1649L  
然而展色现在是好不容易变大了恨不得马上奔赴一线

1650L  
白羽瞳：谁能救救我，我迟早被他吓出心脏病来

1651L  
别放屁了你不是把你猫儿吃得死死的吗

1652L  
？？？

1653L  
说白色没有家庭地位只是开玩笑而已呀，你们？？？

1654L  
啥？？

1655L  
沙雕们清醒点！你们不觉得猫儿就是嘴上傲娇点，实际上小白一哄什么都听小白的吗

1656L  
难道不是...猫儿一撒娇小白都听猫儿的吗....？？

1657L  
不，这是两码事:-D

1658L  
宠猫=其实我多说一句猫儿就会听我的了但是就让他开心吧顺着他ok的

1659L  
就比如现在，虽然展色一脸我不爽我就要去现场但是白色一句就解决了  
“猫儿，听话，调查现场这种粗活你就不用干了，公孙的资料还得你看呢，嗯？”

1660L  
道理我都懂，但是你有考虑过马姐就适合跟你去干粗活吗

1661L  
马姐：莫说咯，眼泪水兜不住咯

1662L  
马姐A爆全场好吗！马姐跟白色可是整个sci最A的！

1663L  
我好像有点理解你们说的“吃得死死的”了.....

1664L  
鼠：而且你不想熟悉一下办公室吗，就在我的旁边，展博士，我可是让人把这三年的资料都给你搬进去了  
猫：【眼睛冒光】小白！你真棒！

1665L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈结果办公室还是空的

1666L  
白色临走之前还给驰驰打眼色让他盯紧猫儿哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

1667L  
驰驰：哥...哥，内个，其实资料在白sir办公室，你这个还没来得及安排.....

1668L  
哎哟哈哈哈哈哈哈哈猫儿你也太好忽悠了

1669L  
这个哼了一声死耗子就乖乖进了老公办公室的小可爱猫猫是谁家的呀~~

1670L  
【白羽瞳警告.jpg】

1671L  
您的您的，打扰了

1672L  
然访怎么这么甜啊呜呜呜呜呜

1673L  
访：你也不去上学，今天可不是周六，是不是就打算傍上我啃老了  
然：不是.....其实之前有个公司联系我，他们听了我的歌问我愿不愿意去参加他们举办的选秀比赛，我本来打算给你打个惊喜的！还没来得及说就被你吓个半死....  
访：你要当大明星啦！？  
然：不不不，不是，这才哪到哪啊，我就是想去唱歌，我才不要做大明星  
访：这可由不得你~我们浩然这么好，肯定一开口就红了  
然：如果真的像明星那么忙，我就没办法跟高哥一直在一起了....我还是更喜欢在家里看着你写歌！

1674L  
说了多少次了，沈浩然你才十八岁，别撩妈妈了！

1675L  
沈·满口情话专打直球·其实还没过十八岁生日·浩然：别胡说，我可没撩你们！

1676L  
访：放心去吧，我支持你！对了，你把联系你的负责人电话给我，我去查一下，说不准是骗子呢！现在的骗子就喜欢骗你这种长得可爱的小孩！

1677L  
？？？？高总，讲道理沈校草一个能打三个负责人吧

1678L  
其实高总这是说他傻吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

1679L  
说啥玩意儿呢！没听我们高总说吗，可爱！是可爱！

1680L  
需要滋醒吗，jxb/gf/zy：是可爱！说是！

1681L  
是是是！在他们的爱情中我们不配有姓名

1682L  
然：高哥你放心，南弦哥已经查过了，没问题的  
访：【眯眼】你跟南弦什么时候这么熟的  
然：其实是温暖姐帮忙让占总查的啦.....温暖姐人可好了，前两天你还没出院的时候，他们说有合同想让你帮忙看看，我还没来得及拒绝温暖姐就把占总骂回去了哈哈哈哈  
访：你啊，浅宇现在正忙着呢，看个合同又不会费多少事，你和温暖就是小题大做...  
然：才不是！医生都说啦，思虑过重会影响愈合的，而且还会影响心情、食欲、荷尔蒙，总之你现在就最好什么工作上的事都不要想，安心在家里休息，我也可以安心看着你写歌  
访：我不想工作要想什么  
然：想我啊

1683L  
沈浩然！！！！你还未满十八岁！！！！！妈妈不许你这样勾引男人！！！！！！

1684L  
说啥呢，他俩都已经滚过床单了【。】

1685L  
太危险了！高总啊！三年以上啊高总！

1686L  
你们脑子里都是什么废料！！！这么温馨的情话你们只能想到yhsq！！！

1687L  
？讲道理是他们先动手吧！你看看奶狗趴在床边这个星星眼，你看看高总这情不自禁的咽口水，我压一根黄瓜高总现在脑子里都是校草脖子以下不能描写的部分！

1688L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈沈浩然！你给你高哥留点面子吧！！

1689L  
然：高哥，不行！你身体还没好！不能想那个！  
访：...................

1690L  
沈弟弟，你有本事逃跑你有本事说出来呀，那个是哪个哈哈哈哈哈

1691L  
他高哥这个恨得牙痒痒还舍不得打的表情我能笑一年hhhhhhhh

1692L  
恩？？？？白色看个现场回来怎么突然要分居？

1693L  
不明觉厉，白色的第六感听起来就很牛逼的样子

1694L  
因为预感到会发生不好的事情所以要猫儿住到高总那里？？？

1695L  
或许这是野兽的直觉？

1696L  
道理我都懂，你就不考虑一下这样我们然访晚上怎么为爱鼓掌啊！

1697L  
这大概不是死直男白羽瞳能考虑到的事情了

1698L  
醒醒，本来也鼓不了掌，你们忘了十分钟前然弟弟刚刚拒绝了高哥的求欢吗

1699L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈我日了求欢这种词你也敢用，高总在来杀你的路上了

1700L  
猫儿噘嘴了噘嘴了

1701L  
能不生气吗！明明刚说完要保护白色，现在又被白色自动划入被保护范围，都说了我们展博士要面子的！

1702L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈展色怕是想分了沈浩然吧

1703L  
白色一个电话给高哥打过去，浩然弟弟：羽瞳哥！展耀哥什么时候来都行啊，我们一直在家！

1704L  
背景音里高总无力地咆哮：你别边做饭边拿手机，危险！

1705L  
你们秀，可劲儿秀！

1706L  
话说高总和白色自从医院talk之后关系似乎不错啊

1707L  
但是高总并不知道他这红娘其实没当成哈哈哈哈哈哈

1708L  
高总：枉费我一片苦心

1709L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈别这么老母亲好吗！你还记得你是精英人设吗！

1710L  
不存在的，什么精英人设，高哥一手拿着疼痛青春文学剧本，一手拿着媒婆红线吧

1711L  
话说你们现在懂了吧，什么叫被吃得死死的

1712L  
懂辽，白色一严肃起来猫儿就只能服从了

1713L  
其实也不能说是服从，毕竟猫儿自己也知道，小白做的所有决定都是为了他的安全着想

1714L  
而且展猫一撅嘴白色马上就哄一句，请问这样的兄弟情是真实存在的吗

1715L  
小白：展小猫，别生气了，等这个案子破了我带你去吃成记的麻辣烫，好不好  
展猫：你就知道威胁我！那你这几天回家吗  
小白：我这几天暂时住办公室，送你回去之后我拿几套衣服过来  
展猫：小白，注意安全，我相信你的直觉

1716L  
为什么我突然觉得他们也拿了老夫老妻的剧本？

1717L  
赵富什么表情，听到展小猫这个称呼他是要直男呕吐了吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

1718L  
他可能是get了新的叫昵称方式吧，回家他就叫齐小乐去哈哈哈哈哈哈

1719L  
鼠：我们已经确认了犯人，一会儿就实施抓捕，先把你送回家，不然我会分心，这样会害死兄弟们  
猫：你要注意安全，我也有不好的预感

1720L  
白色是已经公然承认他有两种兄弟了是不是

1721L  
上天欠我一个白色

1722L  
欠你一个白色这样的兄弟吗

1723L  
我呸！谁要跟他做兄弟！兄弟如同蜈蚣的手足，展耀如同过冬的衣服

1724L  
摸着良心讲展耀必不可能是他过冬的衣服，他怎么舍得让猫儿替他保暖呢，以前的冬天白色怕是都把猫儿塞进西装内衬口袋吧，暖暖的很贴心~

1725L  
行了行了，或许这就是未来人类的兄弟情吧

1726L  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

1727L  
我日啊！！！

1728L  
什么东西？？？蓝色你有事吗？？？？

1729L  
这他妈要不是白色车技好还不被他撞死！！！

1730L  
终止内鬼，有交易！！！！

1731L  
重案组的案子给sci明明是合理分配吧！！不用你们跑现场你们还不开心！

1732L  
破案率上不去就晋升不了，冠冕堂皇的，这能怪谁，你倒是破啊

1733L  
呵呵，说得好像不给sci他们CID自己能破了一样

1734L  
哦呦呦，厉害了，还他们破案率是全警署最高，想红想疯了吧你

1735L  
我气笑了，sci成立之前小白在哪里工作告诉我？

1736L  
你们那个破案率最高的cid组长就是我们白色，而不是你蓝某人，谢谢

1737L  
之后破案率最高的变成sci了，这还不够证明是他妈谁在破案吗:-D

1738L  
要是没有小白你以为你蓝成霖能破那些案子？？？？不感恩还倒打一耙，狗屎！

1739L  
现在帮凶手害小白，蓝成霖你还知道自己是个警察吗？心里根本没有正义，只想要组长的虚名！

1740L  
难道这就是白色说的不好的预感？？？

1741L  
蓝色这是往哪儿开？？？？

1742L  
？？？？？？？

1743L  
操啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊不许碰我们猫儿！！！！！

1744L  
他怎么知道白色公寓地址的，呕！！！这恶心的斯托卡！！！！

1745L  
不不不我们要冷静，展色现在应该在高总公寓，必不可能有事情……………

1746L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊这什么黑屏放送啊！！！！

1747L  
剪辑师nmsl啊啊啊啊啊这一声闷哼！！！！蓝成霖你敢动一下猫猫你死无葬身之地！！

1748L  
可是白色还在追犯人啊！！？

1749L  
我日了，快结局了导演这搞蛇呢

1750L  
往好处想，或许这个绑架之后，瞳耀就告白了

1751L  
那我还得谢谢蓝色了？？？呕！！恶臭职场蛀虫！

1752L  
这照片？！！！！我cnm啊啊啊啊你敢碰一下猫儿！！！！

1753L  
蓝成霖，我劝你别想狠话了，不如想想你哪只手绑的猫，一会儿自我了断

1754L  
白色看到照片一瞬间仿佛要杀人......

1755L  
真的，一瞬间气场变得无比恐怖，如果眼神是武器此刻手机已经被瞪碎了

1756L  
等一等？？？小白为什么打给校草？？？？？

1757L  
？？？？？？被绑的不是展耀？！

1758L  
白：浩然，展耀在你那吗  
沈：在啊  
白：高访呢  
沈：高哥刚刚下楼去买五香粉....

1759L  
我他妈？？？？？蓝成霖绑的是高总？？？？？

1760L  
小白怎么看出来的啊！！！他是给猫儿打啥标记了吗！？

1761L  
我去！衣服不一样啊！衣服！！

1762L  
对啊！！猫儿一直穿的都是小白的衣服！！！！！！

1763L  
然：出什么事了！  
白：没事，什么也别跟展耀说，在家好好呆着，你高哥也没事

1764L  
白色此刻突然很有父亲风范是怎么回事？

1765L  
就很像一个成熟的家长

1766L  
虽然觉得不好，我还是想说，小白知道绑的是高哥之后明显没有刚刚那么凶狠了.....

1767L  
恩.........

1768L  
毕竟，两种兄弟。白色刚刚10级凶悍，现在就是8级，作为人民的好阿sir营救人质

1769L  
也可能是营救弟媳

1770L  
毕竟跟猫儿长得一样，可能是营救小舅子

1771L  
别沙雕了！！！我好担心高总呜呜呜万一蓝成霖知道他不是猫儿会不会撕.......

1772L  
呸！！！！！不会的！！！！瞳耀然访不论是谁敢少一根毛，导演提头来见！！！！

1773L  
话说你们都没人想要分析一下吗，蓝色这么恨白色为啥想到的是绑展猫.........

1774L  
毕竟nili瞳耀是公认的恋爱关系

1775L  
整个西九龙谁不知道白警官的心头肉是谁

1776L  
又不得不cue一下马欣小姐姐说的：白色对谁都很温柔，但要惹急他也很简单，你动一下展sir试试

1777L  
都捧在心尖了，我求求你们开窍吧，不然我死给你们看！！！！

1778L  
那这么一说！！！！被绑的也不是猫！！！岂不是无法促进任何瞳耀爱情发展！！！！

1779L  
你这么一说！那我一人血书求沈校草去救了，妈的总得给我推进一个！我就想看狗血画面！！！！

1780L  
你们这样一说....我倒是想到了一点，沈弟弟会让刚出院的高总出去买五香粉吗？？？？？

1781L  
...............确实，刚刚剧情太快我都没反应过来.....

1782L  
？？？你们的思路很危险？？？

1783L  
校草明明连床都不想让高哥下，还能放他一个人出去？？？

1784L  
？这周就到这结束了！！！

1785L  
下集预告是什么琼瑶情节！！？

1786L  
卧槽啊啊啊爆炸是什么情况啊啊啊啊啊我的cp一个人都不能有事！！！听到没有！

1787L  
这他妈就是传说中的大场面吗，我窒息了！！！！

1788L LZ  
是的，这就是我们的宣传经费XD

1789L LZ  
顺便帮你们搬一下今夜营业wb  
季肖冰（狼人老板娘）：我不想再进医院了[捂脸][捂脸][捂脸]  
// 高瀚宇KD（狠人老板）：快要大结局了...【图片】

1790L  
妈妈放心了！！！还能进医院就代表还能抢救！！！

1791L  
妈妈放心了！这张自拍看起来也不像受了什么重伤，没有血！很奈斯！

1792L  
呵呵，蓝色还想活命吗，还见血？？？？

1793L  
但是下周就要大结局了！！！呜呜呜呜我不舍得姐妹们！

1794L  
妈妈舍不得然访！！！！！！

1795L  
ls你看看你说的这是什么，看看lss多么可爱！  
我也舍不得白老鼠和他的展小猫555555

1796L  
这冰冷的人世间，只有糕饼的营业wb还有一丝温暖

1797L  
额，等等？？？LZ你给ghyjxb什么备注？？？狠人老板？？狼人老板娘？？？？？

1798L  
真的！光顾着看他俩自拍了我都没注意到！

1799L  
？？？？？？

1800L LZ  
.......................  
【我的脑子似乎转不过来了.jpg】

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

1801L  
？？？？卤煮你别吓我，我胆子小

1802L  
我有一个大胆的想法……

1803L  
别说！不许说！

1804L  
不瞒你说，我也有一个大胆的想法

1805L  
楼主不会是你糕gzs的工作人员……8

1806L  
如果真是gzs的小姐姐，那就可以解释为什么她这么忙又对糕韩语这么熟悉了

1807L  
也可以解释为什么累成狗还不辞职了【我举报她就是看脸的】

1808L  
你们要被抓起来了！！！不能这么rps脑！！！！

1809L LZ  
内个……其实你们还能更大胆一点…………

1810L  
？？？？？？

1811L  
我不敢！！！

1812L  
小姐姐你别驴我真的，我真的会信的我！！！

1813L LZ  
反正该死迟早会死，其实我是gzs经纪管理……最开始是老板让我在网上搞点宣传，毕竟宣传经费被炸没了嘛……老板也不想眼睁睁看着他们的心血就这么打水漂…………我这机灵的小脑瓜一想，不如来论坛号召姐妹一起安利……就…………

1814L  
？？？等会等会，是你狠人老板让你来安利的！？？？！！！！

1815L  
Ls能不能抓到重点啊！！重点是经纪人小姐姐吃糕饼啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

1816L  
狼人老板娘什么意思啊楼主！！！！我给您跪下了！！！！！赏小的们点狗粮吧！！？？

1817L  
楼主之前还说她不仅要给老板打工，还得帮忙老板娘？？？？

1818L  
是，是我想的那个意思吗……

1819L  
你是想说……

1820L  
最近绩效饼成立了gzs的事吗……

1821L LZ  
……横竖一刀了，是

1822L  
内个……那，小姐姐你最开始死活不吃rps，后来真香了…也，也是我想的那个意思吗？

1823L LZ  
…………是【艰难地仰起头流泪，坚强地活下去】

1824L  
………………

1825L  
…………………………我不知道该说啥了，楼下你来

1826L  
................我也不知道啊:-D

1827L LZ  
我本来觉得就是……兄弟情，还觉得大家嗑得太走火入魔了不好……就跟老板哈哈笑着说安利倒是安利了就是她们都跑偏去嗑你和j老师了，结果老板一脸问号地问我“是我做得太明显了吗”  
呵呵，我以为他说的是营业还善良地提醒他要适度，老板：什么营业，我们是在谈恋爱啊

1828L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我为什么这么想笑呢

1829L  
还记得那天楼主突然的真香，闪了我的老腰

1830L  
原来是被老板直球制裁哈哈哈哈哈哈

1831L  
小姐姐：老板突然跟我出柜，怎么办，在线等，急！

1832L  
lz真的不是在编故事吗.....就算是故事我也信了！好甜！

1833L LZ  
求求了，相信我，这真的是个聊斋故事。  
我把上面层都锁了，姐妹们对不住了，就当我放了个响屁，千万别搞事情，我相信你们都是天使！

1834L  
你这么一说我反而深信不疑了。。。。。

1835L LZ  
别说了QAQ再这样我要被老板揍了……

1836L  
让我问出最后一个问题！！！为什么老板娘比老板狠一点啊！！！

1837L  
大概是因为糕韩语是个气管炎吧:-D

1838L LZ  
因为.....我们最开始还半信半疑，怀疑老板骗我们（没错他真人版狼来了，天天嘴上跑火车）结果老板娘非常正宫气派地提了个蛋糕说来犒劳我们，我们目瞪口呆，然后不经意间目睹了老板娘把老板按在门上亲的画面，我们当场离世.............

1839L  
WOW......

1840L  
为什么绩效饼这么攻啊！！！！！“按在门上亲”？？？？

1841L  
我想逆很久了，谁来救救我！

1842L  
别救了，我已经离世了

1843L LZ  
大胆地逆！！！我们老板娘就是攻破苍穹！！！！除了床上！

1844L  
lz走好吧，我看你是需要一顿毒打

1845L  
怕是一顿混合双打

1846L  
老板娘可能不会直接动手打，吹吹枕边风，楼主年终奖可能就要灰飞烟灭了

1847L LZ  
我不！！！不准动我的年终奖！！！！！  
上面几层我也锁了！为了保命这个帖禁言到周六更新！！！

1848L  
我tm.....楼主真是狼人的继承者，足足晾了我们一个礼拜！

1849L  
解锁了吗？

1850L  
啊啊啊啊啊终于解了！！！我刷新到自己都以为自己是机器人了！！！

1851L  
太狠了吧！！锁到了更新前一秒？？？！我们替你保守秘密还不行吗qaq

1852L  
姐妹们大结局了冲鸭！！！！

1853L  
我的瞳耀啊妈妈来啦呜呜呜呜

1854L LZ  
大家乖乖的！我帮你们争取福利去！

1855L  
为什么片头曲结束之后是蓝色镜头啊呕！

1856L  
好的好的，我们乖乖的！  
【表面装作乖巧心里慌的一批】

1857L  
什么福利！！！我可以请他们即刻结婚吗！这就是我最想要的！

1858L  
lss你慌什么，lz即将被猛男狂揍都不慌

1859L  
我这辈子都没嗑过一对he的cp....我，我终于搞到真的了QAQ

1860L  
扎铁了老心....

1861L  
我感觉我被一刀捅进了肾......mmp

1862L  
你们就不能快乐点！！？都嗑到真的了！！！今朝有糖今朝醉啊！

1863L  
说得好！来日有刀我再跪！

1864L  
沙雕们！！！更新了！你们干嘛呢！！！！

1865L  
聊天啊！这么半天都是蓝成霖脱口秀呢，我不想看他，呸

1866L  
我真不能相信他这么委屈，干啥啥不行还反过来怪白色太厉害？

1867L  
毕竟在他那还不如鸡眼大的眼里，白色全靠他爹咯，白色啥都不会咯

1868L  
对对对，白色啥都不会，就你会，煞笔

1869L  
呜呜呜呜呜你不许碰我们高总！！！！

1870L  
怎么这么贱啊，听到脚步声就把人吊起来了！

1871L  
这个猪蹄跟高总的手腕不配呆在同一个镜头里！

1872L  
还是上周那句话，哪只手碰的自己剁了谢谢

1873L  
白色好a啊....说一个人进就一个人进QAQ

1874L  
小老虎冲鸭！！！

1875L  
？？？？

1876L  
...................

1877L  
白色绝世神a！！！

1878L  
这个自己铐自己的白色我能舔一辈子！！！！啊啊啊啊

1879L  
我不依啊啊啊啊这么狗血的剧本为什么不是瞳耀一起！！！

1880L  
会不会这个白色是沈弟弟假扮的！

1881L  
醒醒，你要我拿冰水泼醒你吗，沈校草就算是基因突变也不会这么攻的

1882L  
你不如猜会不会这个昏迷着的是猫儿啊！！！！！

1883L  
对啊我真的不信你校草会放高哥一个人出门？？？？？

1884L  
【动图】大家一起给我舔白色铐自己！！！

1885L  
我不允许展小猫没看过这么帅气的白色！！！！

1886L  
没事，就算展耀没看到，季肖冰也看到了๑乛◡乛๑

1887L  
确实，嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿

1888L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊蓝成霖你他妈住手！！！！！！

1889L  
不准碰我们宝贝！！！我再说一遍你死了

1890L  
白色：你恨的是我，有什么冲我来啊！  
蓝成霖：白羽瞳，你最重视的人是他吧

1891L  
太狗血了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我喜！

1892L  
呜呜呜呜呜可是这个画面为什么不是沈弟弟在看QAQ

1893L  
虽然很不合适我还是想跟蓝色说这不是你白色最重要的人！！不然就算被铐住又怎样你照样死一万遍！

1894L  
这几棍子感觉都打在高总刀口上QAQ我的眼泪不值钱

1895L  
高总醒过来这个“嗯~”，对不起沈校草反正你也不在，我先上了

1896L  
你说什hkfshbirx？？

1897L  
？？？？？？？？？？？？？

1898L  
…………白色你确定？？？？？？

1899L  
我操……这是什么终极狗血剧情啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

1900L  
白色：……猫儿？猫儿！猫儿！  
蓝成霖：哈哈哈哈哈哈，白羽瞳，你真应该看看你现在的表情，心疼了是吧，是不是终于体会到了无能为力的感觉【继续打】

1901L  
所以说这个是猫猫？？？？？？？我惊到满地找下巴

1902L  
所以说你白色又是怎么分辨出这个是猫儿的呢！？？？？难道是靠那声呻♂吟？

1903L  
确认过眼神，是我心尖上的猫

1904L  
我服了，我为这爱情自罚三杯！

1905L  
说起来，1895l还在吗，你当着白色的面再说一遍你要对猫儿做什么

1906L  
对不起，打扰了，我现在就表演一个我杀我自己

1907L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊猫儿喊了小白

1908L  
我的天QAQQQQQQ

1909L  
我的小老虎哭了啊………………

1910L  
白：王八蛋，你有胆子直接跟我单挑啊！  
展：【摇头】小白，嘘

1911L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊不要打了

1912L  
孩子要掉了！！！

1913L  
他妈的啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊突然想到猫儿现在身体还那么虚呜呜呜呜呜呜

1914L  
不是高总是猫儿我的心也好痛呜呜呜呜呜！尽管这个画面如此狗血！这真的是白色心尖上的猫啊！！

1915L  
蓝色我劝你收手………………

1916L  
白色的眼神都变了………

1917L  
蓝成霖：我最讨厌的就是你的眼神！你以为你很厉害吗，那你怎么拿我没办法呢？  
小白：你再动他一下试试

1918L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

1919L  
白色nb啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

1920L  
就说了！让你两只手你也打不过白色！！！！

1921L  
我们看到白羽瞳选手尽管被揍了三拳，但他凭借着自身优秀的弹跳能力和平衡能力，将劣势转化为优势，一记飞踢蓝精灵他就被踹到墙边，与此同时最a马姐远程狙击一发入魂！

1922L  
我数了，这个狗屎一共打了猫儿五棍子！！我宣布他应该被枪毙六天五夜！

1923L  
等等是什么在响…………？

1924L  
？？？？？？？

1925L  
我他妈怎么忘了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我们的宣传资金啊！要炸了！！！！

1926L  
怎么会有炸弹啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！蓝成霖不是都死了吗！！！！

1927L  
炸弹就是他死了以后才开始倒计时的……所以……

1928L  
太狠了吧蓝色！！！你死了还要拉着我们猫鼠去黄泉路上秀你吗！你有病吗！

1929L  
还是杰哥好，燃烧自己，照亮瞳耀

1930L  
三哥：求求了，这种时候不用cue我了

1931L  
曹尼玛啊啊啊倒计时怎么只剩两分钟了？？？？！！！！！

1932L  
白色还被绑着猫儿还晕着呢！！！！日啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

1933L  
白色啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊看到倒计时的第一反应是让组员离开啊！我的眼泪不值钱

1934L  
道理我都懂，可是为什么在这种生死关头白羽瞳的嘴他妈的还是这么硬！你说一句我爱你好不好啊QAQ

1935L  
说个p啊展色都听不到

1936L  
偶像剧都是这么演的！就算他听不到你也得喊，一边喊你醒醒啊你醒过来看看我啊！一边说可能你一辈子也不会知道，我爱你！

1937L  
……戏精！你是不是要我拿尿滋醒你！

1938L  
我为sci哭出一条银河啊呜呜呜，白色让他们撤离他们马上就答应了，这个默契啊QAQ

1939L  
毕竟没有专业拆弹人员，三分钟肯定不够，甚至不知道究竟有几颗炸弹，更不能担保这个炸弹威力有多大QAQ

1940L  
我知道有多大，有宣传经费全部变成烟花那么大……

1941L  
卧槽啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

1942L  
这他妈是什么操作啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊白色你是魔鬼吗？？？？？

1943L  
点歌，如果这都不算爱

1944L  
我还在想白色要怎么帅气地解开自己的手铐没想到他直接卸了自己一只胳膊…………

1945L  
然后他解开自己之后又冷静地装回去了………………

1946L  
我哭了，这胳膊原来是拼接的吗，随便拆装的…………？

1947L  
ls请勿模仿，这可能会死

1948L  
呜呜呜呜呜白色这个解开展色抱进怀里的动作啊啊啊啊啊啊温柔得我现在就要fong了

1949L  
昏过去的猫猫好乖啊QAQ

1950L  
但我更想让展猫醒过来看到他们这生死时速！！

1951L  
我懂你！我想要看到更加狗血的！  
“小白你先走，你别管我了！”  
“傻猫你说什么呢，我怎么可能把你丢下！”  
“我是累赘，你……”  
然后两个人在火场里狠狠亲吻！！！

1952L  
给楼上递笔，我现在就要看到这种狗血剧情的十万字扩写！！！

1953L  
别扩了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊已经开始爆炸了啊啊啊啊啊啊小白快冲鸭！！！！！！

1954L  
白色一直在挡着猫猫呜呜呜呜呜，难道你是变形金刚吗，猫猫醒过来一定会心疼死的QAQ

1955L  
我同意这门亲事

1956L  
点歌，此生不换

1957L  
我命令楼上三分钟之内就给我剪出瞳耀的此生不换！！

1958L  
你是魔鬼吗？？？三分钟之内我就让你尝尝我这沙包大的拳头！

1959L  
我们是不是应该欣赏一下这个爆炸场面，很贵的

1960L  
这怎么欣赏……放火烧山，牢底坐穿？？？

1961L  
我往回翻找到了1893L这个言灵，白色果然没有让我们失望，发现这是他的心上猫以后做出了一系列非人类行为……

1962L  
确实言灵，快让我拜拜1893，吸一口欧气

1963L  
1893本山来了……我已经惊了……我现在觉得白色的脑回路……他可能真的不会告白了，毕竟他可能真的意识不到这个感情叫爱情……

1964L  
我一想到我们在这疯狂流泪，nili糕饼两个人却在火场里快乐自拍

1965L  
我迫不及待要看到今天这部分的花絮！！

1966L  
猫猫这是第几次进医院了

1967L  
猫猫三次，高总两次，所以jxb五次

1968L  
绩效饼：我真的累了，我只想养生

1969L  
他养生都养到哪里去了，拍到后期展猫都瘦脱相了！

1970L  
但是楼主说了高访反而才是后拍的，也就是说后来又养肥了点？

1971L  
养肥这个词可以说是非常造孽了

1972L LZ  
是这样，为了剧情需求特地瘦了很多，后来拍访访的时候又被喂回来了

1973L  
行了行了，不用特地强调了，知道谁喂的了，不要给我喂狗粮了，呕

1974L  
嘴上这么说，实际上吃得很开心叭

1975L  
你楼姐姐嘴上：这个狗粮谁要吃，呸，狗男男！  
心里：快让妈妈再多吃两口！拥抱接吻举高高！

1976L  
我才不信你楼这么纯洁，心里想的大概都是跳过亲亲抱抱直接上高速8

1977L  
小孩子才要考虑这些，我们成年人什么都要！从亲亲抱抱开始直接飙上高速！最好给我一辆云霄飞车！

1978L  
nili白色的洁癖真的已经痊愈了吧

1979L  
不可能的，洁癖是不会变的，但是跟展耀比起来洁癖算什么东西

1980L  
行8，薛定谔的猫，白羽瞳的洁癖

1981L  
楼上你说反了吧

1982L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈ls你是白羽瞳本人吧

1983L  
行8行8，白羽瞳的猫，薛定谔的洁癖！

1984L  
你的猫你的猫，薛定谔也抢不过你啊

1985L  
不要沙雕了好吗谁要抢了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

1986L  
猫猫醒过来就看到脏兮兮的小脑斧，这个画面我又要永久珍藏了

1987L  
小白：别动，你肋骨断了一根，老实躺着  
猫儿：你有没有受伤，让我看看  
小白：我受什么伤啊，蓝成霖怎么可能打得过我，傻猫

1988L  
好叭，就当我没看过上一集

1989L  
原来卸掉一只胳膊又装上不算伤

1990L  
原来烧伤也不算伤，白sir重新定义医务系统

1991L  
两个人都是只惦记着对方啊呜呜呜呜呜快点在一起啦我要闹了QAQ

1992L  
猫儿：小白，你没有怪我吧，是我让沈浩然骗你说不是我的  
小白：我猜到了，不然他哪有这胆子啊  
猫儿：我就知道你心里想着救人就不会追问细节，那就不会露馅，没想到你眼睛那么毒，一看就知道是我了，如果我那时候故意装着不醒就好……  
小白：蠢！你以为人质不是你我就不会以身犯险吗  
猫儿：我是怕蓝成霖拿我要挟你，万一他让你给他跪下怎么办，你要是为了我做那种事我就真的气死了

1993L  
对不起，之前那个说火场逃生的姐妹，你一点都不狗血，我们都输了

1994L  
请问展博士平时都看什么言情文学网站？？？跪下？？？这什么过时的剧情了，是不是还要从裆下钻过去噢？

1995L  
我记得我上一次看到这种剧情是在什么玛丽苏小说里？？？？

1996L  
有句港句，nili猫儿比玛丽苏苏多了

1997L  
白姐姐！！！

1998L  
姐姐好美哦QAQ

1999L  
姐姐好A啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

2000L  
楼上两个要不打一架吧hhhhhhhh

2001L  
打什么打，这冲突吗！又美又A！

2002L  
他们家是什么一脉单传的alpha基因啊呜呜呜呜呜我要发情了

2003L  
LS你人身攻击了，白家唯一的小天才看着你

2004L  
……差点把他忘了

2005L  
啊喂！你们怎么回事哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝

2006L  
一整个山头的豺狼虎豹，中间一只小白兔，啧啧啧

2007L  
所以被溜进去的狐狸骗走了鸭

2008L  
奈斯！！！！！白姐好助攻！！！！！！

2009L  
白姐：羽瞳，听说你都急哭啦？  
小白：姐你说什么呐！！！我，我出去叫医生！  
白姐：他就这样，心里疼得要死，嘴还硬得不行

2010L  
猫儿为什么一脸失望啊哈哈哈哈哈哈

2011L  
我就知道！他想看小白哭鼻子哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

2012L  
这么多年白色都没在他面前哭过吗！

2013L  
但是二十几集我们就看了3次了！！！

2014L  
每次都是故意不让猫猫看到！

2015L  
托导演的福，白色在我心里都有点奶味了

2016L  
是谁说白色绝世神a的！！！你们怎么一会儿一变！

2017L  
呵，女人

2018L  
跟沈校草比起来那可是太——a了！

2019L  
沈弟弟：我知道了，我就是你们可有可无的网友

2020L  
奶有什么不好！！妈妈就喜欢小奶狗！然然，快过来让妈妈……看你亲高总！

2021L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈阿姨们真是与众不同的烟火

2022L  
烟火什么，我们狼火【点烟.jpg】

2023L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈马欣小姐姐简直太犀利了！！！！

2024L  
主治医生被白色气得不想看见他哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

2025L  
小马姐跟马姐一样狠哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

2026L  
小马姐：展色，你能帮我个忙吗，白色不肯吃止痛药，虽然我知道他自愈能力特别牛逼，但是烧伤真的会疼得睡不着的，这也影响恢复啊

2027L  
猫儿：什么？烧伤？  
小马姐：他没告诉你呀？就上臂这里，应该是你们从火场逃出来的时候被蹭到的，还有不知道是不是被砸到了，右肩一大片淤血，冯医生说带他去处理一下，可白色不愿意从手术室前离开，就吼了冯医生一句，结果老头被吓得一屁股墩坐地上了哈哈哈哈哈哈

2028L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我有画面了哈哈哈哈哈哈

2029L  
所以老冯头才不愿意再见到白色是吧哈哈哈盒盒盒盒盒盒

2030L  
主治医生：没丢过这个人

2031L  
这么精彩的镜头为什么不拍给我们看！

2032L  
冯医生：能做个善良的女孩吗？

2033L  
不能，我瞳耀女孩不知道什么叫放过

2034L  
怎么肥四！都没有人心疼白色！

2035L  
李涛，他用我心疼吗？

2036L  
我怕我也被吓得墩地上

2037L  
展色：放心吧，止痛药这事包在我身上

2038L  
我怎么感觉白色药丸呢？

2039L  
你不是一只果子狸，我也感觉是，闻到了山雨欲来的气息！

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦！感谢大家！

2040L  
怎么这么快就一集了！！！我尊贵的vip会员不允许！给我加长！

2041L  
想看到大结局又不想结束呜呜呜呜

2042L  
都只剩一集了我的瞳耀他怎么还没有告白啊啊啊啊啊

2043L  
该不会他们真的是然访过审的牺牲吧QAQ

2044L  
片尾有花絮你还不满足吗？！先给我嗑！

2045L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈为什么这个破楼里还有个秋千啊！

2046L  
人和人的差距怎么这么大呢哈哈哈哈哈

2047L  
白色在铐着被揍，展色在旁边荡秋千哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

2048L  
糕韩语就是对着荡秋千的某人哭吗哈哈哈哈哈

2049L  
这怕不是心疼，是羡慕嫉妒到落泪了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

2050L  
！！！！摄影师加鸡腿！！！

2051L  
全剧组都加鸡腿！！！您们太优秀了！！！直接十顿烤肉自助好吧！

2052L  
请问我是在看爸爸去哪儿吗，为什么会有推着荡秋千的情节啊？？

2053L  
因为lz的狠人老板他就想推着老板娘荡秋千:-D

2054L  
对不起，惨还是蓝sir惨，这边瞳耀甜甜蜜蜜荡秋千，他在那里声泪俱下地控诉白羽瞳

2055L  
熏疼，确实该控诉，这什么魔鬼恋爱脑上司

2056L  
现在熏疼了？昨天你们不是这么说的哈哈哈哈哈哈

2057L  
哇敲，导演太狠了吧，琥珀碱是啥玩意儿啊

2058L  
呼吸麻痹？休克？

2059L  
wow，编剧真是个狼焱

2060L  
最毒不过妇人心啊！！

2061L  
诶，但是我们并没有看到这个情节啊，被删了吗？？？

2062L  
............打扰了:-D

2063L  
谈恋爱了不起，是真的了不起

2064L  
ghy：猫儿当时身体都这么弱了，你还要让他休克，你做个人吧！  
导演：.........fine，那就换成棍子打  
ghy：你是魔鬼吗？

2065L  
不是，内什么，您是魔鬼吗？？？？？

2066L  
这场面我真没见过

2067L  
男主演因心疼剧中恋人而现场改戏？？？

2068L  
这是小学生写的玛丽苏小说故事里才会出现的剧情吧？？？？？

2069L  
阿姨，我们小学生才写不出这么丧心病狂的东西

2070L  
哈哈哈哈哈沃日还他妈真的有小学生

2071L  
算了，吃糖正开心我不跟你们小屁孩计较了....

2072L  
导演：但是我原本的设想是，先肌肉松弛，然后着火，吸入浓烟导致休克，你抱他出来，人工呼吸，半天都没有恢复迹象.......  
ghy：哼，我看出来了，你就是想让我亲他！

2073L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我踏马真的笑死辽

2074L  
老实说我觉得导演这个思路很不错

2075L  
ghy这个嫌弃的表情是咋回事儿啊赫赫赫赫赫赫

2076L  
绩效饼：我就笑笑不说话

2077L  
高老板这话说的，你是不乐意还是咋地的呢？比起拥抱更喜欢接吻的不是你啊？

2078L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈不要把采访内容搬过来，我会笑出鱼尾纹的！

2079L  
导演：那行，我们这场戏换棍子打，你多受一点伤好了，亲嘴的戏我们写一场别的出来

2080L  
哪路后都！所以才有了海边的人工呼吸！

2081L  
原来那场戏是后加的！

2082L  
这么一说那场戏到现在都不明觉厉，没有前因后果噻？

2083L  
可能真的只是用来留住观众的.....叭

2084L  
没准会在大结局呢，海边湿吻嘻嘻

2085L  
楼上的朋友你的想法很好，我要求大力实施！

2086L  
导演真的很懂了，亲嘴的戏，嘿嘿嘿~

2087L  
为什么jxb笑得端庄又有一丝.....

2088L LZ  
你们到底对我老板娘的人设有什么误解，天蝎座了解一下？

2089L  
切开黑，打扰了

2090L  
你老板究竟是怎么攻了他的？？我诚挚提问？？？

2091L  
八块腹肌了解一下？

2092L  
8102年了还流行肌肉攻呢？看看我们奶糕那傻乎乎的样子！

2093L  
摸着良心说jxb就是懒得动吧？

2094L  
为爱做0绩效饼？

2095L  
别，nili娇饼应该是真滴打不过哈哈哈哈

2096L  
说的跟我借ghy两个胆子他就敢动手似的，噗嗤

2097L LZ  
朋友，沈浩然是怎么上了高访的？

2098L  
奶狗攻多好吃啊姐妹们！！一边吃奶一边吃他！

2099L  
怎么回事，明明是一边吃奶一边喂他吃....

2100L  
哥哥，你的奶真好喝

2101L  
哥哥，你尝尝我的呢

2102L  
66666666666666666

2103L  
今天这车门我焊死了！！！！！！谁都别想下车！给我往大会堂开！

2104L LZ  
你们消停点！！！注意安全啊！！！

2105L  
你是说注意要戴套吗，我们注意的，放心！

2106L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

2107L LZ  
。。。。。

2108L  
lz：你们开心就好，不用管我死活

2109L  
周围人起哄“哟！白色心疼了是吧！”  
nili奶糕就脸红了！！！居然就脸红了！！

2110L  
老板娘依旧笑得端庄得体:-D

2111L  
奶狗攻真好吃，我枯了，你们呢

2112L  
他季老师太宠了！！！我还行，挺绿的【。】

2113L  
大结局我来了呜呜呜！

2114L  
好久没看到然访了好想我的宝贝儿子儿媳啊qaq

2115L  
然而瞳耀剧情还没完哈哈哈哈姐姐你忍住！

2116L  
上来就是猫儿的索命视线，啊，我死了

2117L  
请问这世上还有谁比你白sir更不解风情？？

2118L  
钢铁直男，是你吗，白羽瞳？

2119L  
鼠：行了，别瞎想了，闭上眼休息一会，等麻药劲过了可能会很难受  
猫：小白，把马欣刚刚带过来的止痛药拿过来  
鼠：猫儿，疼吗，止疼药不能多吃的，就一片好不好  
猫：【点头】

2120L  
杰哥看到这一幕都会气得从地底下飘上来骂你！白费他一片苦心！

2121L  
最后一集了，你们还不能放过杰哥2333

2122L  
不能，我们对三哥爱得深沉

2123L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

2124L  
！！！！！！！！？？？？？？？？？

2125L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

2126L  
杀了我吧啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

2127L  
我拿刀子扎自己！！！！！我tm是不是活在梦里！！！！！！！！

2128L  
展色把药往嘴里一塞就直接亲过去了啊啊啊啊啊

2129L  
我就说我刚刚一直觉得哪里不对！！！！导演说加一场吻戏！可是人工呼吸那场戏是他们一进组就拍了的！！！原来加的那场在这里！！！！！！！！！！

2130L  
为导演打爆电话！！！连座机都一起打爆！！！

2131L  
今夜我只有一句话要说：展博士牛逼！！！！！！

2132L  
白色这双眼瞪得像铜铃23333

2133L  
白羽瞳：我是谁，我在哪，猫为什么亲我

2134L  
然而还没亲五秒钟展喵就溜了

2135L  
猫儿：太苦了吧，你快咽下去，给我水！

2136L  
皱着脸要水喝的展猫猫也太可爱了吧！

2137L  
这边是还在懵逼的白色哈哈哈哈哈

2138L  
白色呆如木鸡地给猫猫倒水喝hhhhh

2139L  
？？？？？啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

2140L  
又亲？？？你们是要在这几分钟之内把然访20集进度都赶超吗？？？？

2141L  
导演你赶进度吗我疯了啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！

2142L  
再多亲一会儿啊啊啊啊啊时间够的你们敞开了亲啊！！！

2143L  
我佛了，我以为猫儿主动亲了两次白色要表示些什么了

2144L  
白色：猫儿，你把药给我干什么，你还疼不疼

2145L  
再问一次，钢铁直男？？？？白羽瞳，你有事吗？

2146L  
我们两个中间一定有一个人疯了

2147L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊展色流批啊！！！猫鼠大旗我来扛！

2148L  
猫儿：你亲我一下就不疼了，还敢骗我，死耗子

2149L  
摸着良心讲前半句好攻好攻后半句突然好受好受

2150L  
居然是亲额头啊白色你好懂！！！！！！！！！好了我宣布瞳耀锁死了不拆不逆！

2151L  
我楼姐姐跟瞳耀之间一定有一方疯了！！这是什么进展？为什么跳过告白直接亲嘴了？？

2152L  
可能......他们是高手，他们用脑电波互相倾诉了心意，我们听不到.....

2153L  
呜呜呜我感觉我又毒奶成功了....我之前说白色不会告白了......

2154L  
呸！！！！我要看告白！我要闹了！

2155L  
？？？lss你既然这么说了

2156L  
姐妹们，瞄准这个2153给我往死里打！

2157L  
1893l的神奶是你吗！还有1963的毒奶，三妹？？？三妹你住嘴吧！

2158L  
三妹可还行哈哈哈哈哈是三哥伴侣吗

2159L  
尽管你毒奶了瞳耀但我相信你跟三哥一样，一定会牺牲自己助攻他们！

2160L  
啊啊啊啊啊我在天上361度转体炸裂啊！怎么床戏都有了！！

2161L  
我第十次诚挚提问，我是不是疯了？？？为什么他们俩从火场一出来就这么开窍了？？？？

2162L  
猫儿让他上来nili白色就爬上去搂着猫儿睡觉了？？？？？歪？导演，我怀疑你剪掉了十集没播给我们！

2163L  
难道真的是我们当局者迷吗？难道他们一直都是这个关系？？

2164L  
不可能！你们忘了之前高总当红娘时问小白有没有考虑过恋爱白色说没有吗！！

2165L  
但是我记得白色当时的回答是他只想照顾猫啊！！！！！

2166L  
我哭了，白色你到底是什么意思嘛QAQ！

2167L  
说高总高总到，想看然访剧情的兄弟呢，你的儿子儿媳来啦

2168L  
然然！访访！妈妈来啦！

2169L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈然访真的画风清奇

2170L  
沈浩然先生，您怎么这么多幺蛾子呢？

2171L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我的儿子要十八岁啦！

2172L  
等会哈也就是说他在这搞惊喜是在搞自己的生日呢？

2173L  
谁说不能自己给自己布置了呢哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

2174L  
我还以为我能看到高总给成年狗狗准备惊喜！

2175L  
点歌，梦醒时分

2176L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈干嘛说破啦！

2177L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊然然妈妈错了妈妈不该说你幺蛾子！

2178L  
十八岁就求婚啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊为什么我国法律要22？！！我不允许然然还要等四年！

2179L  
醒醒，你国就算22也结不了

2180L  
呸

2181L  
我还说他给自己过生日……我跪下来道歉然哥你看行吗？

2182L  
沈浩然，一个让全楼阿姨脸打得啪啪响的男人……嗯，男孩

2183L  
怎么还不是男人了呢？？？？

2184L  
一个拉灯的崽没资格说话

2185L  
照片墙呜呜呜呜呜都是合照啊！导演我能求抽奖吗！！！！

2186L  
他们啥时候拍的这些照片啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我现在就要all in！

2187L  
导演！！！生写市贩考虑一下！！！

2188L  
楼上一看就是个养野男人上瘾的老阿姨

2189L  
滚滚滚！都是我的宝贝儿子！

2190L  
姐妹们！！！你们不觉得左边那几张似乎是糕饼合照吗！

2191L  
讲道理这全都是nili瀚冰合照好吗

2192L  
哎呀！我的意思是！！！他们两个什么时候去偷偷旅游了？？？？？？你看那后面背景是保姆车啊！！！

2193L  
卧槽，我放大了十万倍才看到

2194L  
你们都是戴着显微镜追剧的吗？？？

2195L  
我举报！演员掺杂私货！！！！

2196L  
我要全套自拍！！！！！我出钱！导演救救孩子吧！

2197L  
刚刚是谁说高总布置的哈哈哈哈，高总只会定餐厅哈哈哈哈老套得笑死

2198L  
所以沈校草的惊喜其实成功了！！他高哥确实没想到一回家看到满天气球！

2199L  
谁又能想到过生日的人自己给自己布置场地呢？

2200L  
所以你们懂了为什么你们泡不到高总了吗

2201L LZ  
所以你们懂了为什么你们泡不到绩效饼了吗？

2202L  
抱拳了老铁，我认输

2203L  
我自罚三杯，当做给瞳耀然访瀚冰的喜酒

2204L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊虽然没有戒指也没有单膝下跪但是我答应你的求婚！！！！

2205L  
滋醒

2206L  
然：我十八岁的生日愿望是高哥永远身体健康，永远开开心心，身边永远有我陪。

2207L  
他边说还边抱着他高哥撒娇55555

2208L  
好了好了我知道了，这是两个我注定得不到的男人

2209L  
沈浩然，你才刚十八岁，妈妈不允许你这么会撩汉！

2210L  
然：高哥，你愿意接下来的一辈子都跟我在一起吗  
访：我说不愿意你就会放手了是不是  
然：啊？QAQ

2211L  
哈哈哈哈哈沈弟弟：怎么不按套路来哈哈哈哈哈哈

2212L  
然：不行！哪怕你嫌弃我人老珠黄了，我…那我也不会离开你的！我会努力健身保养的！高哥，让我照顾你一辈子好不好！  
访：你讲不讲道理啊，就算人老珠黄也是我先老吧，沈浩然小朋友  
然：那你愿意和我一起变老吗？

2213L  
西湖的水我的泪，我替他回答了，愿意！

2214L  
老实讲我觉得他高哥又在玩fire

2215L  
+1，你们看看他俩的姿势，最开始然然背后抱，现在nili高总在他怀里转了个身还一直往后仰，岂不就是代表下半身往前顶吗:-D

2216L  
他说沈浩然小朋友的时候又在舔嘴唇啊啊啊啊啊啊，然然！你成年了！不要考虑了直接冲鸭！

2217L  
为什么他们俩颠倒了普通攻受的人设！人家都是老攻欲求不满，小受不要不要，然访这里就是高哥天天逐日，然然害羞跑路！

2218L  
你然什么时候害羞过，你忘了他上周说了啥吗哈哈哈哈

2219L  
课代表来了！  
“高哥，不行！你身体还没好！不能想那个！”

2220L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你们给冷酷高总留点面子好不好！

2221L  
nili沈校草真是了不得，还没成年就技术这么好，不然高总怎么会天天想jsdabsfsjdfkls

2222L  
那是，不看看然然的紧身裤，那叫一个波澜壮阔

2223L  
姐姐你这么用成语你儿子知道吗哈哈哈哈哈

2224L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊怎么就开始弹吉他了！老娘的少女心！

2225L  
都是一个楼里一起追了两个月剧的姐妹了，别装了，少女会成天想看两个帅哥啪啪啪吗

2226L  
凭什么不会！

2227L  
那少女会一边喊儿子加油一边要看帅哥啪啪啪吗

2228L  
你赢辽，告辞

2229L  
然：高哥，这是我给你写的歌，是第一首，以后还会有很多很多首。如果我能唱到决赛，我就把这首歌唱给所有人听，让全世界都知道我对你有多坚定  
访：我的小朋友都想红到全世界啦  
然：....高哥！

2230L  
高总怎么这么宠啊1551

2231L  
我的小朋友！！！！！！我在楼下裸奔尖叫跑圈啊！

2232L  
然然红了之后是不是就会变成明星x总裁文了

2233L  
怎么听起来像什么包♂养文

2234L  
明星x金主吗

2235L  
那以后他们岂不是可以在片场嘿咻嘿咻

2236L  
醒醒！这楼里什么风气！恩？海选都还没结束呢就开始脑补成名后的淫♂靡了！？

2237L  
现在看到他高哥亲他我的内心为什么已经叫不出声了

2238L  
因为又拉灯了，日。

2239L  
中国电视史诚不我欺

2240L  
镜头一攀，就懂了嘛嘿嘿嘿

2241L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊怎么是片尾曲了！！！

2242L  
这不应当！才过了多久？！！！

2243L  
进度条告诉我事情并不简单！

2244L  
难道有彩蛋？？？莫非有第二部？！！！

2245L  
我真以为结束了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我都关掉网页去微bo哭了啊啊啊这是番外吗！！！

2246L  
三个月后！  
上来就是鼠猫一起办案！！！好赤鸡啊啊啊啊啊啊我在尖叫！！！

2247L  
猫儿变大之后他们站在一起真的好配啊5555  
点歌，全世界还有谁，比我们还绝配！

2248L  
蓝色风衣西装长裤这脚踝啊啊啊啊啊展小猫啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

2249L  
他们俩从兰博基尼上下来一瞬间我想点歌乱世巨星

2250L  
雌雄双煞也不过如此了

2251L  
？？？？

2252L  
口误，口误，黑白双煞

2253L  
猫儿：这封信给你，万一我没回来，你就把它打开  
小白：犯人呢，是要抓的，你呢，必须活着回来

2254L  
白色手下留情啊！！！

2255L  
白羽瞳！！！你不想看我们想看啊！！！！！说撕就撕你好狠的心呐！！！！

2256L  
我哭了，我想钻进屏幕里去把那些碎片拼起来细细观赏

2257L  
展猫猫会不会在信里写我爱你呢

2258L  
没准他考虑到自己回不来，在信里写“忘了我”呢？

2259L  
噢........那还是撕了吧，不必了

2260L  
跟着上船保护猫儿的白色好酷哦qwq

2261L  
猫儿这个自信的样子呜呜呜，就是小白希望他能做真正喜欢的事大发光彩的样子吧

2262L  
真的很好看qaq

2263L  
你猫对着犯人这么理直气壮挑衅的样子让我想给他做个表情包，我上面有人.jpg

2264L  
白色真的好帅啊啊啊啊

2265L  
我的功能就是保护你，上天入地，如影随形不离！

2266L  
这个爆炸，港真，比我们的宣传经费差好多哦，一看就是cg

2267L  
还是比市面上的抠图秀秀做得好的....但是还是宣传费那个大场面壮观！

2268L  
你们不要再提宣传经费被炸没了啦哈哈哈哈哈

2269L  
看到我脸上的苦笑了吗，我杀导演

2270L  
导演：你再说一次

2271L  
Dbq您是世界上最好的导演，没有您我们就看不到这两颗星星！！

2272L  
没有您我们就看不到这么rio的剧！！！

2273L  
没有您我们就没有这一夏天的快乐！！！！！！

2274L  
但是宣传经费要是能剩一点就是最好的了QAQ

2275L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈沙雕直到最后一刻也不让我失望

2276L  
等一等！！！这个衣服！！！这片海！！！！

2277L  
让我们回忆这片海！！！！是，是最开始的人工呼吸啊啊啊啊啊

2278L  
人、工、呼、吸！！！

2279L  
吻下来，豁出去，这吻别是覆水！再来也许要天上团聚？

2280L  
呸呸呸，切歌！

2281L  
一吻便颠倒众生，一吻便救一个人！

2282L  
你们6p啊，这切歌系统还是同一歌手的歌单啊

2283L  
等会儿吧沙雕停一停！！

2284L  
是谁乌鸦嘴！！！展喵！！！！！你醒醒啊！！！！！！！！！

2285L  
最后几分钟了啊啊啊啊啊啊导演啊啊啊啊啊啊上天有好生之德啊！！！！！

2286L  
不告白也就算了这是搞蛇呢！！难道开放性be了吗，啊？！！！

2287L  
呜呜呜呜呜小白不要哭啊，妈妈的心还没粘好多久又碎了！

2288L  
2084L一口神奶啊！进度条只剩十分钟了！！该不会真的人工呼吸ending了吧！

2289L  
呜呜呜那快出来奶一口瞳耀he呀！

2290L  
我来了！！疯狂挥舞魔法棒！一定he！一定he！再奶一口告白也要有呜呜呜呜！

2291L  
镜头为什么突然切给然访！

2292L  
救命啦！导演！这种时候你做啥妖呢！

2293L  
要出道了我们然然！

2294L  
然然好帅好man哦呜呜呜呜

2295L  
坐在台下看着然然的高总好温柔5555

2296L  
但我脑内怎么又响起了那句“妈妈最大的幸福，就是守护孩子的成长”

2297L  
哪里来的沙雕！拖出去！

2298L  
然：我从来没想过会有这么一天，能把我的声音传达给这么多的观众。谢谢你们喜欢我的歌，谢谢你们喜欢我，接下来这首歌我要唱给我最喜欢的人。

2299L  
哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

2300L  
三个月而已你怎么这么攻了！！！沈浩然！你被白色绑架了你就眨眨眼！

2301L  
guna！白色那边都要天上团聚了还绑架个锤子！

2302L  
人家评委让你拉票呢你这说的是个啥！唱给我最喜欢的人？？？？得，全体nyf死亡

2303L  
阿姨们这你们就不懂了，nyf她怎么会想到那里去，她们可能以为沈浩然说的就是她们呢

2304L  
毕竟偶像最爱的当然应该是粉丝！

2305L  
你们然哥：说啥呢这都，我爱的最爱的都只有一个高访

2306L  
！！！！

2307L  
猫猫醒了！我哭到天涯海角

2308L  
猫儿醒了就对着白色皮：小白，我终于看到你哭了

2309L  
？？？等会！他装的是不是！这心机猫！！！！

2310L  
nnd，杀展耀进组1=24

2311L  
楼上真是个狠人，您自己去吧，白色会看在你自己找死的份上给你留一条全尸的

2312L  
气得wuli小老虎脸都白了！

2313L  
白：你就这么胡作非为！你知不知道这很有可能压断你的肋骨！  
展：小白.....

2314L  
嘴上生气，行动上温柔的一批，白色真是当代好老公的典范

2315L  
nili展色真的耍无赖的，一服软喊句小白，白色心肝脾肺肾都能麻溜给他掏出来

2316L  
躺在岩石上头发湿漉漉，眼睛黑亮亮的猫儿真好看，想

2317L  
最近又没有对你们白羽瞳警告是不是，又欠揍了是不是？

2318L  
想看白色亲他！

2319L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

2320L  
我就不一样了，我想看白色日他

2321L  
白：展小猫，你这辈子就吃定我了，唉。  
展：不然呢，你还想被谁吃定？  
白：你一点都不乖，就知道惹我生气，还打不得骂不得，我的猫祖宗。但是这个世界，如果没有你，那么就不会再有白羽瞳。  
展：死耗子，那是我的台词，你敢让我失去你，我就死定了。

2322L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

2323L  
导演您是我的亲生父母！！！！！！！！

2324L  
这什么绝美告白啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

2325L  
我此生无憾了！！！！！！！

2326L  
展色这个威胁可以说是非常精髓了，稳准狠抓住白色唯一的心头肉

2327L  
傲娇的小猫咪现在只能被他老公压在石滩上亲亲了

2328L  
湿透之后白色的身材！！！我真的可以:-D

2329L  
我现在就要看到他们湿身海边njkdfhabdfhgsakfnmkga！

2330L  
白色：你想去吧，这么冷，猫儿感冒了怎么办

2331L  
对不起，一时忘了您这个宠猫无原则的人设

2332L  
呜呜呜呜呜噫噫这下是真的大结局了

2333L  
he得不能再he了，我圆满了QAQ

2334L  
其实，咳，离终极圆满，还差个娃

2335L  
那并不是我们这个剧本能达到的设定高度！

2336L  
到最后沙雕姐妹们还是一样的快乐哈哈哈哈哈哈

2337L  
这个夏天谢谢你们所有人，我猴快乐QAQ

2338L LZ  
真的非常！非常！非常感谢你们最开始搭理我！帮我安利小糊剧！  
我们小糊剧今天破亿啦！福利未来可能会有的！在争取了！大家再见！

end


End file.
